Baldur's Gate: Blood of the Father
by ShadowmeId
Summary: Follow along as our protagonist discovers his true self in the Baldur's Gate saga.
1. Prologue

**_Notes: _**Feel free to leave any criticism, hate, love, or any other general nonsense relative to the story. It helps the creative process!

_**Updates:**_ New story title has been chosen! Took me awhile but I finally figured out one I was satisfied with. Thankfully I won't have to think of any new titles until SoA and ToB begin. Was a pain to name this without anything being _too_ obvious, and so far I've gotten good responses from it. I've also added a link in my profile of me narrating my edited version of the Baldur's Gate prologue. Give it a look sometime.

Anyways, here's a few things I should point out before I continue any further:

Most of the story is canon to the game, not the books involving Abdel Adrian. I only use my own character for the protagonist and the occasional guest character when necessary. I'd also like to make this clear for anyone who is new to Baldur's Gate: since this is the beginning you do _not_ need to have already played the game to understand what's going on. Of course, it certainly helps to know the references.

_This is fan fiction and I hold no rights over any of the characters or the world that they live in. Blah blah blah, copyright stuff.  
_

Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_Nestled atop the cliffs that rise from the _Sword Coast_, the citadel of Candlekeep houses the finest and most comprehensive collection of writings on the face of _Faerûn_. It is an imposing fortress, kept in strict isolation from the intrigues that occasionally plague the rest of the _Forgotten Realms_. It is secluded, highly regimented, and within these hallowed halls of knowledge is where our story begins.  
_

* * *

Candlekeep.

Safe is what my foster father calls this place. Boring, now that's a _much_ more fitting word. If it weren't for the occasional training sessions with Jondalar and Erik, I fear I might never have stayed past my eighteenth year. Alas, this is home. I wouldn't dare leave Gorion no matter how many tales of adventure and heroics I'd hear growing up, no matter how more exciting things seemed to be on the other side.

He always seemed to have a story for me, that was for sure. Me and my friend Imoen of course. Little Imoen...she is nearly as old as me, but always carried around her that youth and innocence no one else cared to possess here. More so she has been like a sister to me, having been my one and only true friend I've ever kept within the confines of these old walls. How could I even think to abandon her and Gorion?

I breathed a sigh of exasperation before rubbing my tired eyes, my thoughts finally bringing me back to reality.

"I'm being selfish again, aren't I?" I asked myself aloud, my words echoing slightly within my small room for no one else to hear.

I looked about the simple alcove I often used for my studies, even the books themselves that surrounded me seeming to be of more worth and purpose than I. Towering wooden frames housed the many tales of legend I so longed my own life to be of. I slumped back into the rather uncomfortable chair I sat on, heaving another heavy sigh at the seemingly unending and uneventful life of near solitude that was my so called existence.

Before I could drift off into another daydream I was suddenly interrupted by footsteps slowly reverberating off of the stone staircase just outside my door, leading towards the reading room I dwelled in. It was Gorion of course. Him or he had sent another one of the many scholarly monks that inhabited Candlekeep. They of course were a nuisance, the aged readers all too eager of reminding me on my studies should they ever catch me lazing about. I forced my eyes back onto the yellowed pages of some ancient tome I had already forgotten the title of, just as the door behind me creaked open.

"Ah my child, I am glad I have found you." A tired voice spoke, one that I was quite familiar with.

Gorion. I've known him all my life as my foster father and yet I always seemed to remember him as the withered old man he still is today. He wore simple grayed robes, as if to reflect the already well aged life he had lived. He slowly made his way to my side, stopping to look down at the faded pages on the book before me.

"Hmm, and what have we here?" He hefted the tome up for his inspection, right before I could sneak another glimpse of just whatever it was I was 'reading'.

"Well, uh..." I stammered and faked a cough in response, looking at nothing in particular as I averted my eyes from the grayed wizard.

"Another workings on the History of the drow? Child, I had thought you knew much on the worlds races quite well already." He voiced disappointingly as he looked upon me with a slight frown over his wrinkled features.

Though in fact this was not far from the truth. Lady Luck must have truly smiled upon my foolish self to have me grab a book I've actually read before. Adventurers tales were always mine and Imoen's favorite, but the stories on the many races of _Faerûn_ were a favorite of mine. They at least gave me the tiniest bit of insight on who these people truly were. I braved an innocent face, the excuse for my laziness already coming together within my head.

"I suppose father, but it's not like I'll ever meet Drizzt Do'Urden in my lifetime, or any drow for that matter. With these books I may at least know a little about them without actually meeting them." I quickly explained with a smile, hoping he would buy my evasive lie. There was a brief pause before he spoke again, his attention elsewhere as nervousness began to envelope me while I awaited his response. He stood there in quiet thought as he looked out from the single stone window this room possessed.

"Perhaps, or perhaps I simply hoped it would be as you say." Gorion finally muttered cryptically. He then returned the old tome to my desk, his gaze slow to leave the thing before finally settling upon me once more.

"Father?" I asked curiously, slightly worried by his manner. This was definitely not like Gorion's usual self. The past few weeks he seemed to have been quite agitated and distant in some way, but of why I know nothing. Only small talk at the inn of an iron crisis or heavy banditry of recent shed any light on troubles ahead, though I highly doubted this had anything to do with what was bothering him.

"We must leave Candlekeep for a while child, and we may not ever return." He finally admitted all of a sudden, still looking down upon me with a somber gaze. Despite this an immediate jolt of excitement jostled my heart. I would have jumped in joy had it not been with such a solemn tone Gorion spoke those few words.

"Where are we to go father? Is there something the matter?" I asked cautiously, several questions all at once quickly filling my head with this news. Never have we left the walls of Candlekeep for longer than a few short days, what with the stringent regulations held here, but now possibly forever? Something was not right.

"All in due time my child. For now, you must prepare yourself for this journey." He explained before procuring a small sack of coin from his robes and set it atop the old tome in front of me.

"Here, take this amount of gold and buy whatever provisions you will need. The travel will be dangerous and you must be prepared for whatever lies ahead." He explained hastily, not allowing me to say another word of query as he made his way toward the exit. I reached out a hand in sudden confusion to stop him just as he stopped inside the open doorway and turned around, an expression of urgent worry now over his face.

"Please Alerac, you must hurry. We will begin our journey come nightfall. All will be explained once there is time, I promise." He finally said before leaving, the serious tone carrying in his voice seeming all too alien to me. He then turned away and soundlessly shut the door behind him, leaving me once again to the quiet seclusion of my room.

I felt excited, surprised, even a little happy at this news. Though deep down I could only feel the unease and worry Gorion surely felt. Surely this was to be the adventure I always dreamed of...

Yet somehow, it did not feel that way at all.

**~TBC**


	2. The Journey Awaits

**_Notes: _**Just keeping you all informed that I'll be trying to maintain the following pages of story at about this length or longer from now on. Now comes the good stuff!

* * *

**The Journey Awaits**

* * *

"Heya! It's me, Imoen!"

I stepped through the front entrance of the central library, entering the bright of day when I was spotted by none other than Imoen herself. Her sudden greeting gave me a start, nearly causing me to lose my grip on the newly acquired bag of coin Gorion had given me. She looked the same as she always had, her hair parted to both sides of her face and dyed the odd color pink, the same as nearly all of of her clothing. I couldn't help but think of her choice in color somewhat childish, though I supposed it only fit her personality all too perfectly.

"What'cha up to Ale?" She asked with a smirk at my sudden surprise, studying me curiously with those vibrant blue eyes of hers.

"Why must you _always_ insist on calling me that Imoen? You know I don't even like most drink." I asked in slight annoyance, though I could tell she knew I did not mean any of it.

"Aw come on, just because you don't guzzle down booze like that smelly ol' drunk Hull doesn't mean you have to hate the stuff." She reminded with a grin. Imoen knew well enough I didn't care for most alcohol but felt clear need to use the old childhood nickname despite this. She smiled again before giving me a quick jab to my ribs until I awarded her with a gruff laugh.

"Yeah well, you know the stuffs not good for you. You've seen how it effects people and..." I trailed off, my mindset once again returning to the task Gorion had insisted I make great haste with only moments ago. I gave a sigh and scratched the back of my head, wanting to end this conversation quickly.

"I'm sorry Imoen, I really must be going now." I looked toward the general direction of the Candlekeep Inn, returning to see an even more curious Imoen who raised an eyebrow in response. No doubt she had picked up on my odd manner. She always had a way with knowing when something was amiss.

"Going? Now where could you be off to I wonder? That stuffy ol' Gorion isn't known for letting you shirk your studies so easily." She said with another grin, folding her arms expectantly as she waited for an answer. I sighed heavily once more.

"Well if you _must_ know." I began to explain, knowing any protests would get me nowhere with her. "Gorion and I are to go on a journey of some sort, to where or why I know nothing of. It's very important." I said with very distinct inflection on those last three words.

I had expected her to be a little upset considering she was never allowed to do any traveling the same as me. Instead however, she seemed uncharacteristically saddened by this news. Her normally cheery mood suddenly turned dour, her young pale face now accommodating a rarely seen frown.

"Oh... I suppose that explains those letters I read on Gorion's desk then..." She muttered quietly, barely a whisper as she looked down at her feet with what seemed like guilt, as if she committing some hidden crime.

"Letters?" I asked curiously, unsure of what else to say at her sudden change of mood.

Many years have I known Imoen and always was it apparent her curiosity got the best of her. She was often prone to sneaking into other peoples belongings, despite the many warnings Gorion and the monks would give her. She would always come to show me her finds after an exploration up in the guests rooms inside the tavern, cracking jokes at their expense. Her trouble making nature no doubt causing her caretaker Winthrop to go gray before his years. But perhaps her skills as a thief may come to good use for once. I was still concerned for Gorion after all, only wishing to understand what bothered him so greatly and what this journey might entail. She quickly dissuaded any notion of explanation however.

"Actually you're right, you should get going. Big adventure ahead of you!" She immediately perked up, dodging my question entirely. "Wish I could go, yep! Course ol' puffguts Winthrop wont let me out of his sight none. Probably looking for me right now to finish off his chores." She then jokingly looked around as if he would be nearby, thundering over any moment now. She always had a way with holding onto the lighter side of things.

"Well you never know, I could always ask for you to come along." I said with a smirk. Though Gorion cared for her deeply as much as I, we both knew he would rather have her stay out of trouble and continue her studies instead.

"Oh you know better than that!" She giggled and slapped me lightly on the shoulder. "You go and get back to whatever you were doing now, you and Mr. G just be safe on your journey okay?" I gave her a quick nod of understanding at that followed by a quick hug of her own before we finally parted ways.

"See-ya Ale!" She said with a final wave of goodbye before turning away to leave. I almost wanted to stop her so we could have talked awhile longer but she was right, I had more pressing matters to attend to. Even though this might be the last time we would see eachother, something in my mind told me otherwise. I could only hope.

I soon departed the inner grounds of the library-keep and made my way towards the Candlekeep Inn. Dreppin and Phlydia stood nearby outside, discussing some matters of her missing book and his sick cow, but I paid them little attention. I soon stood before the inn's entrance when I realized I had packed nearly all that I needed beforehand, all enough to survive in the wild properly at least. I suppose I must assume Gorion would have me purchase weapons and armor with this gold instead, he did mention the road would be dangerous after all.

Upon entering the inn I was, as expected, asked if I knew of the five thousand gold piece entrance fee. Winthrop may be getting old, but his jests were definitely becoming older. Still, he was a good man and I forced a small chuckle for him before we got down to business.

"A journey eh boy? I suppose you're lookin' for some proper gear to defend oneself then?" He asked with thick meaty a hand held just below his chin, giving me an inquisitive look.

"Besides some extra food for the journey, I believe I have everything else short of a weapon, sir." I answered with a curt nod, taking special care to address the man properly, even if it wasn't necessary.

Truth be told I still kept the dagger Fuller had given me for my twentieth birthday recently, but I thought better then to rely on that alone. He had given me the small blade and said it belonged to his father, explaining it was used to kill some great beast many years ago. It was an unexpected and welcome gift, though I knew I would need something more intimidating than that for this occasion. Along with the dagger I possessed I had little else on me, and that wasn't about to change much. I assumed given the nature of Gorion's hurry we would need to be light on our feet, so I ended up opting to only wear some old hardened leathers I kept along with my cloak for more harsher climates.

"Hmm, a weapon ye say? I think I know just the thing, be back in a tick." Winthrop said before quickly disappearing into the nearby storeroom. He came back moments later, an armful of dried beefs and other well preserved foods cradled in his large arms. As he set the foodstuff down for my inspection he reached under the counter and produced a longsword, holding it out with open palms for me to see.

"Your trainers seem to talk highly of your skill with such a blade. Go on, give it a look see." He spoke with a slight grin as he gently set the blade down into my own hands.

I moved my left hand free from the blade and clutched my fingers around the hilt of the sword, testing its weight as I held it up high in the air. It looked no different than others I've seen emerge from the scabbards of the watchers, our diligent guards who protect Candlekeep. Though this one was now to be mine, and in fine condition no doubt!

"Well, we usually practiced with wooden swords, but this does look to be a fine blade indeed." I spoke with an eager smile that I'm sure was plastered wide across my face. As I continued to study the weapon Winthrop gave a chuckle, pointing at the sword in question as he spoke.

"Aye it is! Came from a trader coming from Nashkel it did. He talked much on most metalwork being hard to come by as of late, given the iron shortage they have down there right now. I suppose I was lucky to have acquired it while I did." He crossed his arms at that, thinking upon it further.

"Iron shortage?" I asked with sudden curiosity, once again hearing of such claims of trouble, despite never having learned anything further myself.

"That's what every ones been sayin' lad. That, and much talk of the recent bandit troubles of course." He said with slight concern, giving an earnest look of worry towards me with that latest spoken thought.

"Ah, but never mind all that, ye needn't think too much on it lad. You'd be well impressed to know Gorion himself handled far worse than a few measly bandits back in the day." He explained with a wry grin, attempting to reassure my confidence in the man. "Now, will ye be needin' anything else?" He finally said before giving his hands a quick slap and rub together in anticipation.

"I suppose not." I said with a shrug. I procured the small amount of gold Gorion had given me and handed the sack over to Winthrop. "Will this be enough?" I asked as he took a quick look inside, uttering a sharp laugh of surprise after a moment.

"Haw! I would hope not lad! Else my here 'entrance fee' wouldn't be the only thing customers be grumblin' about." He explained cheerily before fumbling through the small sack of gold while humming an off sounding tune. Eventually he drew out a couple dozen or so coins for his keeping before handing the remainder of my gold back to me.

"Here ye are lad. Just do me a favor and remind Gorion on teaching ye about proper trading. Handing a man a sack full of coin without asking the price of their fee will get you out of a pretty penny it will!" He finalized with another laugh, which I returned with another forced chuckle for his benefit.

"Thank you for the advice and the new sword Winthrop. Hopefully we'll be coming back soon, maybe then I'll even have a story to tell for a change." I joked as I packed away the food into my rucksack and fastened my new weapon to my belt.

"Haw! Maybe lad, maybe. Ye just remember to tell that blasted Imoen to get back here soon and turn the beds when ye see her. I swear that girl will be the death of me." He grumbled on, obviously not liking the idea of having to do all of the cleaning for his inn himself.

"I'll keep an eye out for her." I said in response with a smirk, which he returned in kind.

I was ready to leave and had begun making my way to the inn's entrance once more when I noticed a familiar face within the inns common room. He was sitting in a large rounded chair near the fireplace, reading a rather old looking book with interest. There was no more of a rush in my tasks at the moment, all of my needed equipment having been gathered or purchased already, so I thought best to say hello before leaving. I made my way over towards the old man, who was still busily reading _The History of the Fateful Coin _I noticed as I moved closer. Even as I stopped a foot away from him he took no notice, forcing me to clear my threat to garner his attention.

"Firebead Elvenhair, I did not know you were passing through Candlekeep once again." I said with a friendly smile. He finally looked up from his tome and studied me for a moment, soon recognizing me and showing a toothy smile of his own. He set his book down on a nearby table and got up to shake my hand with both of his.

"Ah yes, you are Gorion's ward are you not? My, you have come into your own. If you would permit an old man jealous of youth to say so." He said the last with another knowing grin spread across his withered face. Though I did not know exactly , Firebead must be of quite a considerable age for an elf to look as old as he does now. Gray hair may be common amongst humans at around fifty years, but in an elf it could take centuries for his race to see any real signs of aging.

"I've only come for a brief visit from Beregost I must admit. Banditry and the local iron crisis make for a dangerous road to travel these days." He continued, stopping a moment as he noticed the equipment I carried on my person. "But I see I am not the only one to be traveling as of late, where might you be off to child?" He questioned with curious interest.

"My foster father and I are going on a journey actually, though he did not speak much of our destination." I said a little glumly. The old elf nodded his head, studying me for a moment before speaking.

"They say when starting a new journey, one should be as prepared as one can beforehand. Though," He chuckled. "I see you are well enough equipped already. Still, I might be of some aid to you yet child. Should evil magic befall you come the start of your travels, Seldarine forbid, mayhap this spell of mine would protect you. If you would permit myself to do so of course." He explained in length following a warming smile as he patiently waited for an answer with his hands clasped behind his back. Though I knew little of how most magics worked, I saw many a demonstration by Gorion or his colleagues own hands growing up, easily earning my respect for its raw power. Seeing no harm in his simple protection spell I gladly obliged, giving a simple nod in agreement.

"It will take only a moment." He said before readying himself for his spell. He brought his hands back to his front and held them several inches from my body. Bluish green light suddenly erupted near the ends of his finger tips. The light began swirling around my body and soon enveloped me completely, only to quickly dissipate moments later as he brought his hands back to his sides.

"There, that should be all. Send Gorion my best regards won't you?" He said with another warm smile as he patted my shoulder before slowly moving back down to his chair.

"Thank you Firebead. Until another time then I suppose." I said at last as a way of goodbye.

"Safe journeys to you child." He spoke before picking up his book again, continuing his reading in silence once more.

I soon left the inn and looked toward the sky. Judging by the light's direction, I realized there was still a couple hours of light left before Gorion would be expecting me. Normally I would be studying right now or doing chores, but with those dismissed for the day I had ample time for once to do whatever I wished. After a short while thinking upon it, I decided to simply wander the grounds for awhile. Perhaps I would bump into Imoen again? I could only hope.

As I casually walked along the dirt path that circled the aged fortress, I almost thought it a good idea to visit Jondalar one last time. Unfortunately that idea was quickly shattered. That infuriating dwarf Reevor suddenly burst into view from a nearby storehouse, complaining angrily of a rat infestation. He was often known for setting mundane tasks like this for me and Imoen to take care of. Not wanting to be a part of another vermin hunt, I thought best to head back the other direction, not wishing to spend my last moments in Candlekeep killing rats for a reward he called "experience".

As much as I liked the idea of no responsibilities for once, it was terribly boring as well. I was just considering heading back to the central library early when I noticed the monks living quarters, with its front door ajar. Perhaps I would find Tethtoril there? He and Gorion knew each other well and was one of the more tolerable teachers I had come to know throughout my life. I entered the building only to find it strangely empty. Usually Parda or Karan at the very least would be here, studying some parchment or other. Moreso, something else bothered me. For some odd reason the whole situation seemed strangely...off. I was just considering to make for a hasty leave when I noticed a small smear of liquid in front of one of the empty bunks on the wooden floor. The room was rather dark inside, short of the smoldering embers in the fireplace and the occasional candle lit on a reading desk, so I decided to inspect it closer.

I cautiously stepped toward the small amount of liquid, squinting as I tried to decipher just exactly what it was I looked at. I discovered there was a trail of this dark liquid, leading towards the other side of the bed. Perhaps from a broken bottle of some sort? It was strange. I followed the trail around the other side of the bed, where on my discovery sent me sprawling backwards into a nearby desk in surprise. It was Parda! Only...he was dead. The trail of what I now realized could only be his own blood was coming from a gaping cut across his throat, the look of shock across his face something that I knew would haunt me for months. It was as if his throat was slit, and his body dragged away to be hidden in between the bunks that lined the structures walls.

I was so surprised by the sight of his still form I nearly jumped a foot when the front door suddenly opened loudly. A man with a rather peculiar look on his face stared directly at me with glee, with another following close behind him. He looked to be a rather pale person judging by the lighting, thin and gangly in build. Though more importantly he continued to wear that uncomfortable looking grin across his face, making me feel sick to my stomach. The man that followed him in only cast me an angered glare before promptly slamming the door behind him shut. I slowly got back up to my feet, trying to keep my attention on them and not on the still form of the murdered Parda.

"Oh goodie!" The thin man spoke first, casting that same sinister grin my way. "We've gone and found ye first! You're Gorion's ward no doubt?" He smiled anew as I stared blankly at them both, not knowing what to say in response. I was sure these men had something to do with what happened to Parda.

"Aye, he matches the description alright." The other man said, eying me up and down. "Ye don't look so tough ta me." He said before drawing a longsword from his side, holding it low towards me. I quickly looked around the room for another exit but could see none. I backed once again into the desk behind me, soon realizing I had no other options left. I drew my own blade, ready to defend myself if I had to.

"Who, who are you people?" I asked nervously, my eyes not daring to look away from either of their cruel faces now. "Why are you here, why did you kill Parda!" I pointed my blade at them both, knowing well enough I was in no real position to be shouting demands.

"Who we are is not whats important here, whelp!" The larger man said in a sneer, causing me to flinch at his harsh tongue. "What _is_ important is the head on your shoulders, which we intend to take!" He took a step forward but his smaller companion halted him with a hand, casting me another evil looking grin.

"I must apologize for not fully explaining the motives of me and my dear friend here." The sinister man explained nonchalantly. "But we are on a rather tight schedule and exposition is simply not our forte, the monk who found us was simply...a liability." He explained with another devious grin.

"So! Let us get this over and done with, shall we?" He said at last before pulling free a sharp dagger from his belt. All of a sudden he quickly charged for me, attempting to close the distance as he tried to repeatedly slice me with his blade. I just barely managed to continue evading his attacks, doing my best to stay away from the ruthlessly fast attacking fiend. Soon the shock began to wear off of me and my brain started working properly again, remembering that I could fight back just as well. I dodged another lunge and retaliated with my elbow to his jaw, knocking him to the wooden floor with a grunt. I was expecting him to get back up but instead he remained there on the floor, apparently knocked unconscious from my attack. That was easy.

Just as I remembered the fight wasn't yet over his friend lunged at me with his blade. He gave a shout, his weapon striking against mine with a scream as steel met steel. Suddenly all of those years of training with Jondalar kicked in and I easily matched the man before me with strike after strike. It soon became obvious he was inexperienced with the weapon, eventually exposing himself for a perfect opening. Before I even knew what I was doing I forced my blade straight through his chest with a loud shout. His shocked face was mere inches away from mine as I stared at him with a sudden feeling of pure hatred burning in my eyes. I then wretched my blade free from his skewered torso, his body falling limp to the ground without another movement or sound.

I was breathing heavily then, though completely unscathed from the entire struggle. I looked down at his silent unmoving form with a deep satisfaction, feeling the blood in my veins on fire with delight like I've never felt before. I then looked toward the other man on the ground, he was breathing, but likely still incapacitated from the blow earlier. I took a few steps closer and raised my blade high above his body, excited in the chance of being able to kill again. I turned his body over with my boot and was ready to plunge my blade straight into his chest.

I suddenly stopped myself at the last second, mere inches from ending his life. I took a step back in horror as I suddenly realized what I was about to do. I let my sword drop from my hand, letting it clatter noisily as it hit the wooden planks beneath me. I slowly turned my hands over as they shook with fear. I could clearly see the blood covering my palms, and it belonged to the man I had just slain. I quickly fell down to my knees, still staring at my bloodied palms as they continued to shake violently.

I tried to grasp what had just happened, but could not believe it. I had just killed a man...and I enjoyed every second of it! It was all too easy, just one stab through the chest, I had even tried to murder a man who could not defend himself! It was at that point I realized what I truly was just now. A _murderer_. I killed a man in cold blood, watched as the life drained away from his eyes and I enjoyed every last gruesome moment of his suffering. I had to ask myself, was this what it was like? To be a murderer, to want want to kill again and again? I would have covered my face in shame and cried, hadn't my palms been slick with the blood of my assailant. I disgusted myself, trying to deny it all but could not. Before I could damn myself again the door burst open, spilling light into the darkened sleeping quarters that was now only a scene of murder. I heard a man cry out in surprise, rushing to my side though I tried to ignore him, instead staring at the downed men that laid before me.

"Child! Child, what has happened here?" He asked hurriedly. I finally looked up when I realized it was Tethtoril who spoke to me. He and Karan had entered, looking between me and the three bodies surrounding me.

"They...they killed Parda." I finally managed, barely a whisper at first. "And I...I'm a murderer, I killed him Tethtoril!" I shouted, pointing my blood stained hand at the dead man lying before me. Tethtoril quickly grabbed me by shoulders and forced me up from my knees. He wiped the blood away from my hands and my blade on his robes, quickly returning my sword to its scabbard.

"We had feared something like this would happen." He looked toward Karan for a moment and then back to me. "Quickly child, you must find your foster father and you need to leave this place immediately!" He explained in a rush as he directed me towards the front door while I remained silent. "Karan and I will take care of this. You must hurry child, go!"

I soon exited the building without much thought, barely moving at all as I was still numb with shock. However it was not long before I found myself running. Running my way back toward the central library where Gorion would be, waiting. Tethtoril was right, the sooner we left this place the better.

So I ran, with only one thought plaguing my mind: Why did they want to kill me?

**~TBC**

**Secondary Note: **Oh snap, looks like someones got some _demons _inside them. /pun**  
**


	3. Into that Cruel Night

**_Notes: _**Yeah, a bit shorter than I had first hoped. The next portion of story will be the start of chapter one (as far as the game goes) so I cut it here. I also used a lot more direct quotations from the game than I originally intended on this page but it seemed to fit, what can I say?

* * *

**Into that Cruel Night**

* * *

When I finally returned to the central library I quickly found Gorion and explained what had happened only moments ago. As soon as I was finished he immediately rushed us to Candlekeep's front gates. As we waited for the iron grates to slowly lift he took me by the shoulder, motioning us away from prying eyes.

"Listen carefully child." He began. "If we ever become separated it is imperative that you make your way to the Friendly Arm Inn." He opened up a piece of parchment and pointed to a small detailed picture of a keep on the yellowed piece of paper. It was a map of the Sword Coast, and from what I gathered we were not far from our goal. "There you will meet Khalid and Jaheira." He continued. "They have long been my friends and you can trust them."

"Yes father." I answered simply without much emotion. My body was still wracked with guilt over the man I had just murdered, even if he attempted to kill me first.

"Do not worry Alerac, I will explain everything as soon as there is time." He gave me one last strained look before letting go of my shoulder as the gates finally lifted. The Keeper of the Portal gave us a curt nod, speaking with Gorion for a moment before he allowed us to proceed. I saw Hull and Fuller as we passed by and they both conveyed us their respective nods as well. They and many other watcher guards stared on as Gorion and I made our leave, always keeping a Vigilant eye on all those who would enter and depart Candlekeep. As we walked along the dirt path I could hear the gates slowly close behind us. I looked back only once. I looked back at the home I feared I might never return to. My life I might never return to...

* * *

Night followed swiftly after us once we began our trek along the Lion's Way. We didn't stay on the cobbled path for long however, as Gorion worried the cover of darkness alone would not be enough to protect us. We trudged through the trees guided only by the illumination of the stars above. I could hear the faint sound of wildlife every now and then, other than that it was deathly silent. Eventually we came upon an open clearing with strange circular patterns made with stones on the ground, they seemed to give Gorion pause.

"Let us hurry, the night can only get worse so we must find shelter soon." He spoke to me quietly, looking out into the darkness with a watchful eye. We took only a few more steps further before Gorion halted us once more, the expression on his face hard to discern in the dark.

"Wait, there is something wrong." He looked between the trees ahead, clearly seeing the waiting forms in hiding my inexperienced eyes could not. "We are in an ambush, prepare yourself child."

Immediately my face paled and I quickly unsheathed my sword, gripping it tight in both hands. My eyes darted wildly across the treeline, expecting to be attacked from all corners of my vision. Just as I returned my gaze in front of us a large hulking form stomped its way into the clearing, followed by two even larger forms and a fourth not too far behind, mostly concealed by the dark. The light of the night sky shone dimly on the four figures in front of us as they stepped into view.

The imposing figure leading this group was adorned with such a wickedly evil looking armor I had trouble believing he was a man at all. Spikes covered the shoulder plates and gauntlets of his black tinted suit of metal, while the top of his helm sprouted two large curved horns. Yet worse still, his helm itself looked like the great hungering maw of a demon, waiting to tear into my flesh. His eyes glowed of a bright yellow somehow, and he looked toward Gorion before finally settling those horrid glowing orbs upon me. He squinted his luminous eyes, as if he was smiling straight at me. He then turned back to Gorion, somehow having heard his whispered words of warning to me earlier.

"You're perceptive for an old man." He spoke in a cold heartless voice which followed by a throaty chuckle that sent chills down my spine. "You _know_ why I'm here, hand over your ward and no one will be hurt." At that he pointed a spiked metal finger straight toward me. "If you resist it shall be a waste of your life!" He shouted finally, addressing Gorion once more.

With ill-contained fear I looked at the huge sinister looking blade the fiendish man held firm in his other hand, easily big enough to be a two-handed sword. The two enormous forms behind him snarled, and it was only then I noticed them for what they were: Ogres. Their discolored sharp teeth glittered lightly with saliva in the pale dim night sky, both casting evil grins of their own toward me and my foster father. Their weapons were huge and spiked, swaying lazily in their hands as the brutes waited patiently for the first sign to attack. I couldn't move. Once again I was found by assailants that were after me and me alone, but why? Fortunately for me, this time I was not alone.

"You're a fool if you'd believe I'd trust your benevolence." Gorion spoke defiantly. I looked to him and could not see a shred of fear over his face. "Step aside and you and your lackeys will be _unhurt_." He spoke the last with such venom I was almost sure he meant to cause physical harm with his words. The armored figure gave another sadistic laugh, obviously unfazed by my foster fathers threats.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way old man." The armored man spoke again, followed by an eerie silence that filled the air. It wasn't to last however, as the hulking form cast a quick glance toward the two ogres behind him, sending them both into an angry rush aimed directly at me and Gorion. I could do nothing but watch. Suddenly Gorion began chanting mystic words. They made no sense to me, but as his spell finished a flash of lightning began hurtling towards the first ogre. Before the monster could even fall to the ground with a large thump Gorion was chanting incomprehensible words of magic once again, this time aimed towards the second ogre. The beast wavered for a moment as it noticed its comrade die, only to anger it even further than before as it continued to barrel toward Gorion.

"Me will crush you! Crush you to goo!" It screamed loudly. But Gorion soon sent a pillar of fire straight into the chest of the beast, engulfing it in flames as it screamed in agony. I was so preoccupied by the battle before me I barely noticed the quiet chanting and formation of magic in the hands of the shadowed figure, hidden behind the armored fiend as he watched. An arrow of fire soon streaked through the air and caught me directly into my chest, just as a shield of protective magic suddenly surrounded me. I stumbled back for a moment and yelled in pain, but I was almost sure that should have killed me. My leather armor was seared terribly and I could feel the painful burns underneath, but I was alive. Firebead's spell of protection had saved me no doubt.

The caster who attacked me was soon hit by a glowing orb of light by Gorion and fell to the ground unconscious. The armored fiend quietly watched all of this unfold, only now beginning to thump toward me and Gorion once the rest of his group had fallen.

"Run Alerac, get out of here!" Gorion suddenly yelled in worry, following his words with five bolts of red light that burst from his hands. It struck the armored man in the chest, though it only caused him to give a loud grunt in annoyance. I stepped back a few steps, watching as Gorion held him off with spell after spell, seeming to cause little to no damage to the monster slowly striding towards us. Gorion suddenly yelled once more after finishing another powerful spell. "Run!"

I looked into his eyes for only a moment, seeing the pain and anguish he undoubtedly felt. He knew he would die here, he would sacrifice his life to save mine. So I ran. I ran until I could suddenly hear no more chanting or flares of light blasting behind me. I stopped to look from behind a tree and watched in horror as the armored fiend held Gorion by the throat.

"You only delay the inevitable, old man." He spoke to my father angrily, holding him tightly by the throat. "I, will be the last. You and your ward will not stop me." The armored fiend brought up his massive blade, ready to end my father's life. Gorion could say nothing however. Instead, as a last desperate attempt Gorion revealed a hidden dagger from his robes and shoved it in between the metal plates of his assailant's shoulder. His point being made despite no words being said.

The giant fiend grunted in pain but held his grip, the anger in his voice distinct and loud. "Die!" He shouted, as the world around me suddenly slowing down.

The armored fiend shoved his blade straight through Gorion's chest, allowing him one last gasp of breath before he died right there on his blade. I watched it all from a distance, looked on as he murdered my father right before my eyes. I nearly cried out in disbelief but managed to hold my tongue. I had to continue running, I wouldn't let Gorion's death be in vain.

This time, I did not look back.

* * *

The armored fiend moved a metal boot to the chest of the dead mage's impaled body, shoving him off of his blade with a heavy push. He then grabbed the dagger sticking out from his shoulder with a pained grunt, tossing it to the ground. He could feel the trickle of warm blood running down his body, but ignored it. He looked around his surroundings slowly. The old man was dead but his true target most likely long gone by now.

"I _will_ find you yet, Alerac." He shouted loudly "And when I do, I _will_ kill you!" He stared off into the blackness of the forest once more before finally looking down upon the unconscious form before him. His lover had fallen prey to the old man's magic and would need to wake her at another time, somewhere safe. He hefted her up and carried her in his arms. He gave one last look around him before finally setting off through the forest night. This chase would have to be dealt with by other means, now that his small window of opportunity had been lost. He disliked leaving such important tasks to others, but he had no choice.

He had much more planning to do.

**~TBC**


	4. Keep your Friends Close

**_Notes: _**If you haven't already noticed, I'm trying to work a fair amount of the original game dialogue into the story, considering I'll be following the same events. Also, I have a general plan of who will be appearing during Alerac's journey but at the same time am open to ideas. If you've got a favorite NPC you'd like to see more than just mentioned (I plan on practically mentioning them all) feel free to send me a message.

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**Keep your Friends Close...

* * *

**

The dawn is especially cruel this morning.

I awoke with the realization that I had not been living some horrible dream. Ambushed, I saw Gorion cut down before my very eyes, and even his powerful magic could not stop the onslaught. It was his wish that I flee, but it does not remove the feeling of helplessness that now overwhelms me. 'Hand over your ward.' The armored fiend had said. Once again they were after me and me alone, but for what reason? If only Gorion had given me some clue...now I am all alone, and lost. Candlekeep is near, but I will find no quarter there. Their readers pay for their serenity with rather draconian entry rules, and without Gorion's influence their gates will remain barred.

I will not last long on my own without help soon. I was struck with some sort of fiery magic that left my only form of protection burnt and rendered useless. Perhaps I would find some help from the friends Gorion mentioned? The ones at the Friendly Arm. I gave a heavy grunt in discomfort as I wedged myself free from the oak I slept against during the night. I ran for so long through the wood I had to eventually stop for rest, using only my cloak to combat the chill of the night. I stretched out my body attempting to ease the knots from my back, chiefly due to an uncomfortable sleeping position. Though my simple protective leathers were burnt to a crisp, thankfully nothing else had been damaged. I unfastened what remained of them and winced in pain as I brushed against the exact spot the spell had hit me. I carefully removed the damaged leather armor off of my body and let it fall to the ground in a heap.

As I inspected underneath the singed clothing I was surprised to see only minor burns and bruising from the force of the attack. Satisfied I wasn't seriously hurt at least, I blew a sigh of relief before rummaging through my belongings for something to eat. Some slightly stale bread and cured meat would have to do for now, though I longed for a hot meal already. I took a quick drink of water from my flask before replacing everything back into my pack, securing it to my back once again. I knew I had run long through the night, but how far I was unsure. I studied the great expanse of forest around me, holding a hand over my brow to block the suns rays. Only then did I notice the familiar cobbled stones of the Lion's Way not far ahead. I knew I could easily follow it and be in reach of the Friendly Arm within only a couple days. I trudged through the leaf ridden floor of the forest noisily, my mind too preoccupied with the events of last night.

Suddenly I noticed a figure up ahead, hiding next to a large oak before it quickly vanished behind the thing. I stopped where I was and drew my sword, expecting more assassins had come in search of me.

"Who goes there? Show yourself!" I hollered at the hidden figure. Immediately the figure revealed herself, securing her bow and casting me that well known grin of hers. I returned my blade to its place before giving a quiet sigh of relief.

"Whew, I was hoping it would be you!" She smiled anew. She quickly closed the distance and gave me a tight embrace before finally pulling away. Only she frowned this time when I looked at her once more.

"Imoen, how did you get here?" I asked curiously. I was utterly confused by her presence and almost expected this to be a dream. She held that rare frown on her face, rubbing her arm slightly before finally speaking again.

"I'm sorry Ale, I snuck out of Candlekeep and followed you and Gorion. I was hoping to show myself but then..." She trailed off, looking at her feet for a moment before returning my gaze with unshed tears in her eyes. "I...I saw what happened to Gorion and I am SO sorry!" She pleaded, as if the whole situation were her own fault. "I kinda figured something bad might happen to you both out here..." She wiped her arm over her eyes, sniffling back the sudden sadness that wracked her heart.

"But how could you have known?" I gently asked, putting a hand over her shoulder. "Gorion did not even tell me." She sniffled one last time before clearing her throat, looking back down at her feet.

"I...accidentally read a letter on his desk the other day." She started, breathing a heavy sigh before continuing. "I can't exactly remember what it all said, but he might still have it on his...his body." She said the last in almost a whisper. It pained my heart to see Imoen like this, but like a flash she perked up and was smiling again. "But I'm not gonna let you wander around her all alone! Never let a friend down, no sir!" She was almost beaming with excitement now that her simple explanation was behind her. "I'll stick with you 'til you say otherwise, I will!" I smiled for the first time since the incident in Candlekeep.

"Thanks Imoen, I honestly don't know what I might do without you." We both grinned at each other for a moment, though my eyes soon drifted back toward the direction I had ran from during the night. "Come, we should find these letters you spoke of first, and...to see my father one last time." Imoen gave a quick nod of approval and we started our trek back through the forest.

Several minutes later we reached the open clearing where the battle took place. The air stunk heavily with what I assumed was the smell of the charred ogre that lay several feet away, though I paid it little mind. I slowly approached the still form of Gorion's body, taking a knee and feeling the coldness of his limp hand. He was truly dead, and there was nothing I could do. I breathed a heavy sigh, attempting to bottle up my feelings. I could feel Imoen behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. It did little good though. I may not have wanted to show it but the pain was there. I breathed in heavily once more to try and steady myself before finally looking through Gorion's person for his letters. I was careful to be respectful as I searched and soon found what I was looking for. A slightly crumpled letter with a curious stamp of identification on the bottom, along with the map Gorion had showed me yesterday. I stuffed the map into my pack before reading the letter, taking care not to rip or damage the fragile map. The note read:

* * *

_My friend Gorion,_

_Please forgive the abruptness with which I now write, but time is short and there is much to be done. What we have long feared may soon come to pass, though not in the manner foretold, and certainly not in the proper time frame. As we both know, forecasting these events has proved increasingly difficult, leaving little option other than a leap of faith. We have done what we can for those in thy care, but the time nears when we must step back and let matters take what course they will. We have, perhaps, been a touch too sheltering to this point._

_Despite my desire to remain neutral in this matter, I could not, in good conscience, let events proceed without some measure of warning. The other side will move very soon, and I urge thee to leave Candlekeep this very night, if possible. The darkness may seem equally threatening, but a moving target is much harder to hit, regardless of how sparse the cover. A fighting chance is all that can be asked for at this point._

_Should anything go awry, do not hesitate to seek aid from travelers along the way. I do not need to remind thee that it is a dangerous land, even without our current concerns, and a party is stronger than an individual in all respects. Should additional assistance be required, I understand that Jaheira and Khalid are currently at the __Friendly Arm Inn__. They know little of what has passed, but they are ever thy friends and will no doubt help however they can._

_Luck be with us all.  
I'm getting too old for this._

_**E**_

_**

* * *

**_

_E_? Who could that be I wondered. I stood back up and passed the note to Imoen for her own inspection.

"Yeah...this looks like the note I read." She said softly. I was still staring down at Gorion's body as she spoke, barely hearing her at all. I closed my eyes and sighed one last time.

"Imoen?" I asked her with a quiet voice.

"Yeah Ale?" she answered softly.

"...Never mind, it is nothing." I said after a long pause as I stared back at her innocent face. I almost wanted to ask her if this is what she really wanted. I always imagined me and her, with a party of our own, exploring the unexplored lands on an adventure of some sort. Now I just wanted to be back home where I belonged, and wake up from this horrible nightmare. I know this is a part of something bigger, I just know it, but Imoen has no where else to go either. I wouldn't leave her alone now, no matter the dangers we may face. I secured my pack and gave one last glance toward Gorion's unmoving body.

"Come...We should get moving before dark, our destination isn't far." I said to Imoen. She perked up a bit and gave a more cheerful nod.

"Where we goin' Ale?" She asked curiously as we walked our way back onto the main road.

"To the Friendly Arm_."_ I said simply.

* * *

We continued along the stone path, making small talk to pass the time.

"Imoen, you never did tell me how you got your hands on a bow." I asked, even though I probably knew the answer already. "Do you still remember how to use that thing?" I questioned curiously, yet only managing to insult her without it being my intention.

"I'll have you know I am an expert with this bow!" She said defensively. "Just 'cuz I didn't train as much with you and Jondalar doesn't mean I'm any less experienced with my weapon!" She said, giving me a light punch on the shoulder.

"Ow hey!" I feigned pain. "Careful with that arm of yours lest ye break something!" I joked as I rubbed my shoulder fiercely, as if she had struck me with a gauntleted fist.

"Oh stop it." She giggled. "It's not like we've ever used these things for real anyways, yet I bet five gold piece I could hit the first monster I see right between the eyes!" She added. I would have continued our back and forth had she not reminded me of what happened in Candlekeep. I had used my weapon for real already. Even now it felt like something in me...changed, since I killed that man. I was finally able to accept that I only did so in defense and that he attacked me first, yet something still didn't feel quite right. I swiftly buried away any more of these thoughts that plagued my mind before responding.

"Let's...let's just keep moving." I said finally. She gave me a concerned look at that but said nothing else.

We walked for awhile longer in silence until we saw two strangers standing right in the middle of our path. I would have motioned us to duck to the side of the road but they saw us first. No point in hiding now.

"I don't like the looks of 'em." Imoen whispered as we walked toward the two men ahead of us. One looked to be a human mage, wearing odd colored robes and with strange tattoos covering his face. The other by contrast was a short stocky man equipped with heavy studded leathers and wielding a short sword. He held the blade towards us, ready to attack should we be a threat. He looked like a halfing if I wasn't mistaken.

"Hold Montaron." The mage told his smaller companion chidingly, wearing a rather untrustworthy smile toward me. "This young wayfarer is in need. Your clothes seem to be singed as if by some foul spell, and I imagine the wounds underneath to be very painful." He spoke calmly and carefully, almost as if rehearsed.

"Aye Xzar, he looks to have been roughed up quite well." The shorter man said, giving a small grin.

"Indeed." The mage said, giving a slight irritated look at his companion. "I can offer you a healing potion if you wish." He produced a small bluish bottle from his robes, holding it openly for me to grab in his palm. "As a token of good will." He smiled at the last, a smile that sent only unease into the pit of my stomach. As much as I didn't trust their manner, I hadn't realized until now how much the pain on my chest bothered me. The death of Gorion numbing my body and soul extensively. I looked toward Imoen at that moment, still seeming unsure though she didn't voice any objections. I took the risk.

"I suppose I'd be grateful for any assistance." I said to the mage finally, taking the offered bottle from his hand. I studied the container for a moment, never having actually drank one before, though I have seen plenty at the temple of Oghma in Candlekeep. I removed the cork from the glass container and drank the small amount of liquid within. I almost expected something awful to happen as the small halfing man looked on at me with an evil grin. Instead, I only felt the soothing healing effects the bottle was promised to do. It tasted a little unpleasant but the outcome was amazing, I looked at my burns and they were completely gone! Though for some odd reason the halfing man looked quite disappointed at this, as if he expected something else to happen.

"Nothing to fear from that simple potion young one." He spoke again, taking the empty bottle from my hands and returning it to a place within his robes. "and I'll not even hold you in debt, though your conscience knows otherwise." He followed the last with another knowing grin.

"Just like all good people." The halfing man joked, failing terribly not to look as menacing as he currently did. The mage paid him little mind this time as he continued speaking.

"Perhaps as payment you would go with us to Nashkel? It is a troubled area and we are to investigate these disturbing rumors surrounding the local mine. Some...acquaintances of ours are very concerned about the iron shortage there." He said, him and his companion sharing a quick glance. "You would be useful, though I will not hold you to it." The halfing man gave a grunt of retort at the last statement, though the mage ignored him again and continued on "We are to meet the mayor of the town, a man by the name of Berrun Ghastkill I believe."

"May your conscience be your guide." The short man piped in once more.

I thought for a moment about what the mage said, to help the people of Nashkel. I did not trust either of them for a moment, though they didn't seem at all like the people who were out to kill me. It was obvious they only saw me and Imoen as a means to help solve their investigation for their employers. Still, what the man who wrote to Gorion said was true: more people in my group would make for safer traveling. I made a decision.

"I would join with you-" I said before being cut off by Imoen.

"Ale no!" She said pleadingly, causing an angered glare by the mage and halfing both.

"But." I started again, giving her a reassuring look. "But I must meet with some friends first. Perhaps we would meet you both there in Nashkel?" The halfing man gave an irritated grunt and the mage looked none too happier by my idea.

"We've precious little time, but it is best to travel accompanied." He finalized, unhappy but accepting my offer. "You will meet with us there soon then, do not tarry." I nodded in agreement, the both of them setting off to the path south without so much as a goodbye. As they were walking away I could hear the both of them bickering loudly.

"I knew ye would mess it up wizard! They don't trust us none at all!" The halfing man spat at his companion angrily.

"Montaron, you are so AGGRAVATING!" he shouted back before the words became nothing more but loud squabbling in the distance.

"Whew, I almost thought you were going to let them come with us for a moment." Imoen said nervously once she was sure they were out of earshot.

"I didn't lie Imoen, I do plan on going to Nashkel and see to this dilemma they have at the mines." I explained to her, causing her to raise a brow in confusion. "I just figured it would be best to meet these friends Gorion spoke of first, before I joined them on their journey." I shrugged simply.

"Are you sure?" She asked worriedly. "I didn't trust those two for a second Ale, they might of killed us the first chance they got!" She stated, mildly upset by my plan.

"Don't worry, I don't trust them either. Still, we might be able to do some good down there, no matter the real reason they wish to help that town." Imoen still didn't seem fully convinced. "You know we can't return to Candlekeep now, it would be best if we stayed as a moving target..." Imoen finally sighed at that last.

"I...I suppose you're right Ale. I should of known you'd have a plan all along." She said with a slight smirk, I smiled back.

"Don't I always?"

**~TBC**

**Secondary Note: **I wonder how many times Xzar used that 'healing potion' ruse on travelers he didn't deem worthy enough until now? I'd say maybe a few, five tops.**  
**


	5. and Fight your Enemies at a Distance

_**Notes: **_Sappy emotional page is a go! Had a lot of fun writing this one, has a little bit of everything I think. Enjoy.

* * *

**...and ****Fight** **your Enemies at a Distance.

* * *

  
**

After the exchange between the two strangers heading to _Nashkel_, our journey ahead was mostly uneventful. We only stopped once for a quick meal in the early evening but decided to set camp once nightfall came. We sat on an old fallen tree keeping, warm by our small fire. Though I had brought enough rations for the both of us, Imoen had neglected to bring much of anything. What she did happen to bring was the small amount of gold she had earned from doing chores (or sometimes taken from the few visitors that passed through Candlekeep) and curiously she had gotten her hands on a wand of some sort.

"What is it?" I asked when she showed me it, huddled close near the fire for warmth.

"I'm pretty sure it's a Wand of Magic Missiles" she said brightly. "One of the monks left it right there on a table for all to see one day! I just couldn't pass up the opportunity." She grinned as I handed it back to her.

"You'll get caught by someone meaner than a Monk or Winthrop one day Imoen, just you wait and see." I jested. Though I knew that was a very rare thing to happen indeed.

"Not if I practice enough on my art will I!" She spoke confidently before staring back down at the magical device in her hands. "Although..." She studied the wand carefully, then holding it in her hand as if she were to aim it at an unseen foe. "I always wished I could learn magic, like the kind Gorion did." I was taken aback by this, never knowing Imoen had any real interest in such a thing.

"Magic? Really?" I questioned simply.

"Yeah...I mean, I've read so many books about it, even how to understand spells and all but..." She fell silent for a moment. "I was too scared to ever really cast anything without a tutor. I didn't want to bother Gorion or the monks on such things, they always seemed far too busy for little old me...and now with him gone..." She became silent once more, staring into the fire in front of her.

"You were hoping this would be your chance for Gorion to teach you." I said finally, understanding her plight.

"Exactly." She whispered. "Ale I'm sorry, it's just-" I stopped her before she could continue further.

"Imoen it's alright, I understand." I patted her on the shoulder. "Perhaps one of Gorion's friends we're to meet would be a mage, they could-"

"How can you even talk like that!" Imoen suddenly yelled at me, standing from the log and looking down at me accusingly. "Your father was just murdered and all you can do is care about how I feel!" She shouted at me once again, though I was completely puzzled as for what reason. "Don't you even care that he's dead Alerac? Aren't you the least bit sad? He was your _father_!" Those last few words hit me hard, driving me over the edge somehow. I stood from my sitting position and cast an accusing look of my own toward her. My blood slowly began to burn again like before, it felt good.

"Of course I'm upset!" I yelled back, even louder than her. "He was the only one that has _ever_ cared for me, and that evil bastard killed him only because he was after _me_!" I could barely contain my wrath as I vented all of my bottled up anger toward her. "How DARE you even think to accuse me of not loving him! Whoever he is, I swear on my life I WILL have my revenge, I WILL kill that evil fiend, and NO ONE will stop me!" I finished my heated talk of vengeance loudly into the night. My breathing was heavy and my blood felt like it was boiling as I stared back at her in anger. My vision was practically going red as I clenched my fists tight at my sides, wanting to hurt someone, anyone. I continued to stare Imoen down, her face completely locked still in shock, staring back at me with her soft blue eyes. She looked scared, scared of me I suddenly noticed. I finally came to my senses at that, realizing what I had just said to her. I could barely speak coherently as I tried to utter an apology. "Imoen I...I-"

"No." She said finally, looking away for a long moment. Now I've gone and done it, she would soon leave me too, and I would be left all alone once again. I'm the one who got my father killed, it was all my fault. I even killed a man in cold blood! Now I've even ruined Imoen's life by dragging her along with me. Everything was my fault! Before I could drown my thoughts with any more self pity she suddenly shook her head, looking back at me. "No, you're right." She said finally, bringing me back to her attention. "I shouldn't have said that...you've been so nice to me Ale. I should of known better. I'm sorry..." She said the last with such sorrow of her own, quickly moving to embrace me with a tight hug. "I know you loved him Ale...I loved him too." She said before burying her face deep into my chest, crying. I could stand it no longer. I embraced her tighter and began weeping into her shoulder. I let loose all of the emotions I so foolishly tried to hide from the world these past couple days, ignoring the world around me.

"I...I miss him Imoen." I whispered softly in between sobs. "I miss him so much." She sniffled away her tears and softly stroked my hair, the both of us there for each other as we shared our grieving for Gorion.

"I know Ale, we both do."

* * *

I spent most of the night on guard duty, allowing Imoen to get some rest before we had to begin moving again. The entire time I sat quietly, thinking of what lie ahead of us. I wondered just exactly what we might do, once we find these friends of my father. Hopefully they might have some answers for all of this. Eventually late into the night we switched places and I was able to get some rest of my own. Though I did not dream, it was comforting to know it was not a nightmare either.

"Ale, you awake yet?" Imoen shook me by the shoulder. I only grumbled in response. "Yeah yeah, time to get up sleepyhead." She said, rolling her eyes and waiting patiently until I had finally sat up. I squinted back at her, the sun beaming through the canvas tent. "I know you don't like waking up so early, but we should get goin' while it's still morning." She said with a smile. I gave her a groggy nod of approval before she was satisfied and exited the tent so that I may get ready. I gave a heavy yawn once she departed. I normally did not care for getting up so early but I knew better than to waste time out in the open. Soon we would at the Friendly Arm, easily staying much more safer indoors. We packed up our belongings and put out the glowing embers of the fire from last night, returning to our travels on the stone pathway. We didn't travel long before we encountered a large stone obelisk sprouting from the middle of a fork in the road ahead.

"Looks to be a sign like the one we saw along the Lion's Way." I said as we approached the large stone sign. Apparently much of the path along the Sword Coast were dotted with these large stone signs, mostly used for direction. Engraved in large elegant letters the stone read:

_**Coast Way**_

_**Friendly Arm Inn to the North **_

_**Beregost to the South **_

_**Lion's Way to the West**_

"Looks like we're on the right track." I said as we studied the large obelisk in front of us. I had few doubts of our current location as it was, though it did me well to know we were nearing our destination. The map I had taken off of Gorion's person confirmed this. "Not too much farther now I'm sure." I said to Imoen, giving a quick smile back to her.

"Yep! Sure can't wait to be at a real inn again, I feel absolutely gross in these dirty clothes!" She said enthusiastically, brushing at her clothing as if it were covered in filth. I gave a slight chuckle at her theatrics when I noticed a slight clacking sound and the movement of feet ahead of us. An old man slowly walked towards us, giving a friendly smile underneath his long beard. He wore strange colorful robes and his head sported a large pointed hat. He used an old gnarled staff as a walking stick, while holding a small wooden pipe for smoking in his other hand. His aged face was covered with a large white beard that extended far down his robes. He was an interesting looking traveler there was no doubt.

"Ho there, wanderer." He started. "Stay thy course a moment to indulge an old man. It's been nigh unto a tenday since I've seen a soul walking this road, and I've been without decent conversation since." He said as he carefully studied us both. "Traveling nowadays appears to be the domain of either the desperate or the deranged. But if thou wouldst pardon my intrusion, might I inquire which pertains to thee?" He finished as he lit the contents of his pipe, giving a couple of puffs that bellowed strange colorful smoke.

"A fair bit of desperate, actually. We are on our way to the Friendly Arm Inn to meet some friends. Though it would seem good fortune has not been on our side as of late..." I said glumly, Imoen no doubt feeling the same.

"Ah I see. Yet I'm sure thou would know well the inn is but a short distance to the north, and its doors remain open to all." He gestured toward the road he came from with his hand. "I have no doubt that thy friends shall be there, waiting with open arms." He smiled once more. "You shall find the protection to the north of shelter, friendship and another kind, if thine eyes be well enough open and thy mind alert, but more than this I cannot say." He said curiously, as if he knew much more than he let on. "My sympathies for any hardships the road may have inflicted upon thee, though I am certain everything shall turn out for the best." I was ready to ask just who exactly this old man was, as if I should have known him but couldn't place the name, when he continued once more. "My, but I have wasted too much of thy time and said too much already. I shall take my leave and wish thee all the best." He said at last, giving one last curious smile as he casually strode away, continuing to smoke upon that strange pipe of his.

"Huh, he seemed nice I guess." Imoen spoke, slightly confused by the encounter just as I was. "But phew! Whatever he was smoking sure did stink!" She said, frowning as she waved the air around her with her hand. I gave a slight grin at her antics.

"He's a curious man indeed...I wonder if we will ever cross paths again?" I asked, mostly to myself. Imoen shrugged in response.

"Beats me. Let's keep going." She offered.

* * *

We continued our journey late into the afternoon until we stopped for some rest and something to eat. All the while I still thought much on the old man we had met only hours ago. I wasn't sure why, but he seemed like a very significant person at the least, someone I might have heard of. Imoen decided to use this allowed break time for a quick nap while I opted to relax under the shade of a tree. I chewed on some of the dried beef that remained of our rations, listening to the calm serenity of nature. Suddenly a loud howl in the distance shattered the peace and I nearly choked on the food in my mouth. Imoen was no less frightened as she woke from her sleep with a start.

"What the heck was that?" She asked, her eyes darting wildly around her. I was ready to ask the same question when I saw the source of the noise far in the distance, rapidly making its way right for us!

"Imoen quick, grab your weapon! Something is coming!" I shouted at her as I pulled my own blade free. A mass of small furred shrieking bodies slowly made their way toward us. Nearly half a dozen of the pale hunchbacked creatures came running, their black eyes looking directly at me as I held my sword at the ready. They were nearly upon us when Imoen unleashed an arrow from her bow, streaking through the air and hitting the nearest creature straight into its skull.

"Ha!" Imoen shouted, but it was short lived. The beasts barely lost momentum as they trampled over their companions body, ignoring it completely. Imoen continued firing arrows but soon switched to her small dagger as they closed the distance. Three of the beasts came upon me nearly all at once. I stabbed into the first with my blade easily, causing the creature to shriek in pain before it fell to the ground unmoving. Another immediately lunged at me from my side, barely missing the attack before I kicked it in the chest. My blade sang through the air as I held my ground, grinning slightly as the sickening pleasure of combat engulfed me. I continued fending them off, my excitement rising further and my blood once again beginning to burn.

I sliced my blade through the arm of another of them, an arrow sticking out of its shoulder. My blood lust suddenly halted in its tracks, my mind swiftly going back to Imoen for a moment. I dodged another assault before looking up from my quarry, watching Imoen as she battled one of the monsters on her own. She avoided its attacks, trying to gain an advantage with her small blade. It was then that I could see one of the fast moving things nearby, closing from behind as it went straight for her while she was unaware.

"Imoen! Look out!" I shouted over the deafening wails of the beasts that surrounded us. She quickly looked at me in horror as one of the creatures grabbed hold of my left arm, tearing into my flesh with its grizzly maw. I howled in pain but could not look away from the creature that neared Imoen from her exposed side. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed through the air and struck the beast beside her, instantly killing it. Confused though relieved Imoen was not in danger, I quickly shoved the beast off of my arm and thrust my blade through its gullet, ending its life. I was just ready to face the last monster before us when another arrow appeared out of nowhere and ended its life as well.

"Ale! Are you okay?" Imoen asked as she rushed over to my side, inspecting my wounded arm. "You're bleeding!" She exclaimed with surprise.

"Here." A man suddenly appeared, throwing me something in the air. I caught it, and upon inspection looked nothing more than some long simple cloth. "Use it to stop the bleeding." He explained as he neared one of the beasts corpses, freeing an arrow from its limp body. I did as he said and wrapped the cloth around my arm, Imoen helping me during the process. Once my arm was fully bandaged I looked toward the man who helped us. He retrieved a second arrow from the corpse of a beast, wiping the blood off of it with a small piece of cloth before replacing the arrow in his quiver. He looked to be an elf, like the old mage Firebead back in Candlekeep.

"Thank you for your timely help stranger." I said to him politely, attempting to sound sincere as I returned my sword to its scabbard.

"You're lucky." He said as he looked at me straight in the eyes, his own dark and cold. "I had first thought you to be bandits, and would have delighted in watching you die myself." He said matter-of-factly, causing me to feel a little ill at the thought of dying by the hands of those beasts. "Just what are you two foolish children doing, running around the forest all by yourselves?" He asked, looking between both Imoen and I.

"Children?" Imoen exclaimed angrily, though I calmed her back with a hand.

"We were on our way to the Friendly Arm Inn to meet with some friends, when those things attacked." I explained.

"Gibberlings." He said, apparently giving us a title for the creatures that assailed us.

"Yes, I must again thank you for your assistance. I am Alerac, and this is my friend Imoen." I looked at Imoen once more but she looked none too happier than a moment ago.

"I am Kivan, but that is of little importance to you. I have been hunting bandits in this region and must be on my way. Goodbye." He said quickly before walking away. I would have hoped to speak more, though it was evident Imoen did not feel the same way. She huffed, not waiting long for him to leave before speaking.

"What a jerk." She spat as she watched him walk away.

"He did just save our lives Imoen." I admonished her though she only crossed her arms, continuing to give an icy glare at the elf as he disappeared into the brush.

"We would of been fine by ourselves without his help. Besides, he's the fool! Hunting bandits all by himself." She finalized before looking at me with worry. "How is your arm Ale?" She asked, checking the bandage once more to make sure it was properly fitted.

"Hurts a little still." I said truthfully. "But I'll be fine I'm sure, thank you for the concern." I said with a slight smile.

"Wouldn't be your best friend if I didn't care if you got hurt now would I?" She said with a grin. I gave a slight chuckle at that.

"You're right. Come, we should get going. I've had quite enough of this 'rest' we've so enjoyed here." I said, causing Imoen to give a chuckle in return. We started walking down the cobbled stone path leading to the Friendly Arm before Imoen piped in once more.

"Oh and by the way." She looked at me with a smirk. "You still owe me those five gold pieces."

**~TBC**

**Secondary Note: **Yes, Kivan will be back later on.**  
**


	6. The Wrong Friend

**_Notes: _**Longest one yet, again! I took the liberty of tweaking a certain spell a bit. I figured pain in general was more fitting than acid, considering the grizzly effects that would have caused instead. :x

Anyways, sorry I'm a little bit later on this one. Should of known my page per day plan wasn't to last. Oh well, doesn't mean I'll be stopping anytime soon. Finally bringing these four together was a lot of fun, though there's plenty more room for others to join of course! Oh, I also did a little bit of editing on a few of the older pages too.

* * *

**The Wrong Friend

* * *

  
**

The excitement from the attack of those crazed 'gibberlings', or whatever they were was not short lived. Soon we could see the towering structure of The Friendly Arm slowly come into view. Imoen and I were both slightly awestruck by the seemingly odd placement for such a towering fortress.

"This is an inn?" Imoen said, whistling in amazement.

"Apparently so." I replied simply, not knowing what else to say. I had no clue of what the history this place most undoubtedly kept, Though I was most curious to find out when there was time. As we neared the open drawbridge leading to the entrance of the large keep, we noticed two guards standing watch. Their blades were drawn and they wore heavy leathers, but otherwise looked mostly indifferent to our presence. I gave them a well-disposed look as we walked closer, their eyes studying us carefully.

"Welcome to the Friendly Arm, travelers." One of the guards said casually. He and his companion eyed us once more warily before he continued. "I trust ye both know the rules of conduct within?" He asked, expecting a simple enough answer. I looked to Imoen but she only shrugged back in response.

"There are rules? What kind of rules?" I answered honestly, unsure of just what kind of trouble might take place in this renowned inn.

"Right, perhaps 'rules' is a touch too formal." The man said, easing his stance a bit. "It is unwritten, but accepted, that while herein you will act with the utmost of civility to all other guests. Once inside all weapons must be left by the door and all wizards and priests tie one thumb to their belt." He spoke, casting a quick glance at our simple armaments. Though it did bother me some to be unarmed while inside, it was good to know we would not be the only ones here. I gave him a nod of understanding before he continued once more.

"Remember, this here is neutral ground, and all grievances are left at the gates. If the grievances come in, you will go out." At that he then gave us a forced smile before finishing. "Enjoy your stay." We both gave another nod of understanding once he finished before moving inside the large courtyard of the keep.

There was still a couple hours of daylight left and many of the patrons walked about outside, or perhaps they lived here instead? There were several scattered houses along the old walls of the keep, even a small temple though I could not discern of which deity it belonged to. Most of the people seemed somewhat friendly at least, as the name of this place might suggest. Though one aged woman was heatedly arguing nearby with a guard about a certain missing ring. Apparently hobgoblins had stolen it from her recently, just outside the inn. One could only hope we would not meet with such thieving creatures as well. Imoen and I walked quietly along the well traveled dirt until we reached a long stone stairway, leading into the keeps main entrance. We were just ready to ascend the stairs when a nearby man in dark robes noticed us, getting up from his seat to greet us both.

"Hello friends." The man said, giving us both an earnest smile. "I've not seen either of you here before today. What brings you to the Friendly Arm?" He then asked, giving Imoen only a glance before keeping his attention on me.

"We are here to meet with some friends." I said casually, not wanting to disclose too much information to the stranger. Though he seemed kind enough.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, even more eager with his words. "You must be with whom I am to meet with then." He said, now focusing entirely on me. "I will gladly take you to your friends, but first I must be sure you are the correct person of course. Is your name Alerac by chance?" He then asked, his grin oddly wide as he waited for my answer.

"Uh, why yes it is." I stated, somewhat surprised. Had Gorion passed along my name to these friends of his at some point? Imoen seemed just as surprised as me but did not say a word on the matter, instead watching the man closely as his grin suddenly grew even wider in excitement.

"Perfect, you are indeed the person I seek." He said darkly this time, holding the same smile but in a more frightful manner. There was silence for a moment as the three of us looked to one another before he spoke again. "Hold still a moment, won't you?" Suddenly he began to speak in that odd tongue of spell casting, working arcane light between his fingers as he concentrated on his spell.

"Ale watch out, he's a mage!" Imoen shouted, drawing her bow. I drew my sword as well and watched in surprise as suddenly there were five of him! He had finished casting his spell and it somehow made four exact copies of himself. All of them looked exactly the same, even moving the exact same way as he began to chant again. Imoen quickly fired her bow, only to have to pass straight through one of the copies and bounce harmlessly on the stone staircase behind him. I sliced my sword across him as well, again only to find out it was an illusion. Thankfully each time we attacked these illusionary images they flickered away and disappeared, leaving only 2 more that remained before the real one was discovered. But before we had a chance to retaliate he finished his spell and a magical arrow of some kind struck me point blank at my chest. At first I felt almost nothing, just the force of the attack as I looked at the mage who held an evil grin of satisfaction. Suddenly agony wracked my entire body, causing me to fall to the ground yelling and writhing in pain.

"ALE!" Imoen screamed. I could only watch in horror as she looked at me, my face undoubtedly twisted from my tortured shouting. I could take the suffering no longer and closed my eyes shut, futilely attempting to block the pain as it ate at me bit by bit. I could hear more chanting and guards shouting and running towards us, but it would do little good. Soon he would end Imoen's life and finish me off as well, I was certain. Suddenly I could almost see a flash of light streak through the air, so bright I saw past my closed eyelids. Though I wanted nothing more than for the pain to end I ignored my suffering, opening my eyes to see what had happened. Surprisingly, the mage had stopped casting and wore a shocked expression over his face. He barely whispered something before taking a step forward and crumpling to the ground. In contrast I could see Imoen, breathing heavily as she held the wand she showed me last night in her hand, it smoking slightly from use.

"Oh gods Ale! Don't die!" She yelled once more, promptly dropping the magical item that soon fizzled and disappeared after use, due to the nature of such devices. I could barely keep my eyes open as Imoen knelt beside me, searching feverishly for a wound she could not see. "What do I do? Someone help us!" She screamed. I kept my eyes just slightly open, even my vision blurring as I tried to stop myself from yelling in more pain. Soon the guards and nearby folk reached us, talking between themselves in a panic.

"Find this man some aid, he needs a healer!" A guard gruffly shouted. "I saw it all, that mage hit him with some kind of foul magic!" Another man said. I could hear Imoen sobbing amidst the shouting, while the onlookers mumbled between each other as a crowd slowly gathered around us. "Quickly, bring this poor lad a healer, else he die!" Yet another one of the people surrounding us yelled.

"Move aside!" A woman's voice suddenly broke through the constant chattering, causing a silence to fill the air as I heard footsteps swiftly move toward my fallen form. Through the pain I forced my eyes wider, just barely able to make out the face of a woman crouching next to me. Behind her stood a man in heavy armor, his face obstructed by his helmet.

"Is he al-alright dear? Can you s-save him?" The man said to the woman kneeling next to me with a slight stutter in his words. She studied me, discerning something with a nod before replying to the man behind her.

"Yes, he will be fine I think, though I must first cleanse this magic that afflicts him." The woman said in a thick accent I was unfamiliar with.

I closed my eyes tightly again, the agony still freshly effecting my whole body still. I soon heard chanting once more, though softer and close to my ear. Yet, somehow these words felt comforting. The woman spoke with such a delicate sounding voice in comparison to the harsh sounding tongue of that mage, it was almost angelic. At the end of her long string of mystic words a healing calm slowly washed over my entire body. I wanted to open my eyes and thank fervently whoever had just spared me such great agony, but could barely move. All of a sudden I was stricken with heavy fatigue. Instead I fell asleep there on the ground, my thoughts going to the woman who had saved my life and ended my suffering. I could think of nothing else.

* * *

I awoke to the odd comfort of a bed underneath me, fooling me for a second that I was back home in Candlekeep. Of course I was mistaken, though the well needed rest was most welcome. I looked around the room, obviously recognizing it as one of the spaces the Friendly Arm had for rent. It was quiet, but I soon noticed that I was not alone. Imoen was in a corner resting on a plush chair, sleeping soundlessly. I tried my best to get out of bed as quietly as I could but to no avail. Just as I removed my covers and planted my feet on the floor Imoen awoke.

"Ale you're awake!" She suddenly shouted with glee, rushing next to me on the bed giving me a hug.

"Yes, I'm fine Imoen." I said before she would let me go. My mind felt a little clouded for a moment and I shook my head, trying to remember what happened that lead me here. "I thought I was dying, what happened exactly?" I asked her after a moment, still trying to clear my head of the slight confusion I felt.

"It was awful Ale, that mage hit you with some kind of spell. You looked like you were in so much pain." She said sadly, her eyes full of worry.

"I remember that." I said with a grimace, remembering the agony quite well in fact. "But what happened to the mage? How did you manage to strike him?" I asked, confused as ever as to what happened.

"It was a lucky shot on my part I guess. I used that magical wand I 'borrowed' from the monks." She grinned slightly at that. "Got the bastard square in the chest I did! Though it was Jaheira who really saved you Ale. She's the one who removed that wicked spell off of you." She explained finally.

"Jaheira? Wait, do you mean the friends of my father are here after all?" I asked curiously. I was glad to know the name of the one who cured me, but I was even more happy to know we had finally found the allies Gorion had wanted me to meet.

"Uh-huh!" Imoen nodded enthusiastically. "They seem pretty nice too, though I haven't said much about what happened with Gorion..." She explained, obviously still saddened by his death.

"Don't worry Imoen, I should be the one to explain things anyway." I said to her, groggily standing up from the bed. "Hey, what happened to my boots and my equipment?" I asked her somewhat puzzled.

"Oh, after we brought you up I took the liberty of taking off your boots and tucking you in. By the way, your feet stink." She said with a playful grin at the last. I only rolled my eyes in response. "All your stuff should be by the chest over here." She got up and pointed toward the container in question before moving away for the door. "I'll go tell them you're up, we'll be down in the common room when you're ready okay?" She said after opening the door.

"Sure, I'll see you all soon." I said. Imoen gave me one last cheerful smile before she closed the door. Once she was gone I heaved a sigh and wiped some of the sleep from my eyes, fighting back a yawn as well. I motioned over toward the chest which contained my possessions and grabbed my boots beside it. After putting them back on I looked inside to see all of my things safely there just as Imoen had said. It was only then that I realized I really didn't carry much on me. My only weapons being my sword and Fuller's dagger, although I was content with that. On the other hand, with my leathers gone only my cloak remained to serve protection from the elements. I also noticed I had barely spent the coin Gorion had given me, with nearly a hundred gold remaining if I wasn't mistaken. If I was to make good use of my fathers coin I would need to buy some armor.

I took the bag of gold and left everything else besides Fuller's dagger in the trunk. It thought it best to support this inn's 'unwritten rule' on armament to the word, considering I had already caused so much trouble the minute I entered. Still, I felt no harm in keeping the dagger with me, just in case. I then took the key on top of a nearby nightstand, careful to lock the door barring any unwanted thievery before I left. If Imoen had taught me anything, it was that thieves could be found in all places, no matter their honest demeanor. I stuffed the room key safely into a pocket, turning around to notice the large expanse of room the stairway held. Though I was certain I was on the second floor or possibly the third, the stairway still lead up at least another level. This keep was large indeed, though I should not be too surprised. As I walked down the long wooden stairs a drunken patron slowly shambled up as well, bumping into me with sudden surprise.

"Whoa, schuse me miss." He said, barely looking at me as he ascended the stairs once more. I could only raise an eyebrow and smirk at his antics, thanking myself for never being one to partake in such festivities so heavily. I reached the next floor, though having to descend another set of stairs before I entered the common room of the inn. The room itself was alive with activity. Drunken men and women sat around large wooden tables, sharing drink and swapping stories. While looking for my companions one man in particular talked of the many bandits that plague the _Sword Coast_ at the moment. They apparently were only after any iron heading its way toward Baldur's Gate, and killing anyone they find as well. I would have continued listening when I heard Imoen shout over the crowd.

"Hey Ale! Over here!" She waved from an identical wooden table in a nearby corner, seated with two others next to her. I made my way though the many scattered tables about the inn, finally seeing for the first time the faces of Gorion's friends. The man had his helmet removed, it placed on the table in front of him along with his drink. He wore a more elegant form of splint mail than I have usually seen, giving me a somewhat nervous looking, though friendly smile nonetheless.

The woman on the other hand, the one who had saved my life I was sure, looked much different. She wore no real protection short of some simple well made leathers that hugged snugly over her body. More importantly I noticed, was that she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. They both seemed to be of elven lineage at first glance, but somehow looked more human than the norm. Her hair was of a rich brown that flowed freely from her head, while her hands and were ears adorned with the occasional piece of jewelry. She finished a sip from her goblet of wine before setting it down, staring intently at me with her piercing green eyes.

"So, you have awoken." She stated simply, again blessing me with that alluring accent of hers.

"It is n-nice to meet you." The man in armor said, extending his hand. "I am Khalid and t-this is my wife Jaheira." He continued as I briefly shook his gauntleted hand. Though my heart suddenly sank, realizing this beautiful woman was already taken. "Your f-father often wrote h-highly of you Alerac." He said with a smile, obviously unaware of the slight jealousy I now harbored for the man.

"Yes, just where is that blasted man anyways?" Jaheira piped in, her anger taking me off balance for a moment. "He should know better than to leave his only child without accompaniment during these troubled times." She finished, still staring at me with an unmoving gaze.

"Jaheira! M-mind your m-m-manners!" Khalid spoke hastily, taken aback as well. I looked at them both for a long moment before turning toward Imoen, her face as sad as ever when talk of Gorion came up. I heaved a heavy sigh before answering, looking down upon my hands resting on the wooden table.

"He's dead." I stated simply.

"_What_?" Jaheira gasped in surprise, a look of shock on both of their faces.

"He...he has passed? I am sorry Alerac, we share you loss." Khalid spoke, genuinely saddened by the news.

"I apologize for my words, I should not have spoken ill of him so freely." Jaheira quickly retracted before continuing. "We are old friends of Gorion, he often said that he worried for your safety, even at the expense of his own." I winced at that, her unknowingly speaking the last more true than she could know. "He also wished that Khalid and I would become your guardians, if he should ever meet an untimely end. However, you are much older now, and the choice of your companions should be your own." She finalized, allowing me a moment to think it through.

"We could t-travel with you until you get settled, help you find your l-lot in life." Khalid added a moment later, trying to give a sincere smile even after the news of Gorion's death.

"It would be a fitting last service to Gorion." Jaheira spoke again, for once adding a small smile of her own, though sad. I looked between the three people in front of me as I decided, though the choice seemed easy enough.

"Me and Imoen came all this way just so we could find the both of you. We would be grateful for your company." I said honestly, forcing a small smile. After all, besides Imoen, they might be the only two people along the _Sword Coast_ I could easily trust. We needed their help.

"Well good!" Jaheira quickly acknowledged. "We'll leave as soon as you are ready, though it would be best we depart come morning. The less time traveling at night the better." She explained before taking another sip of her drink.

"Why, have you a destination for us already?" I asked, slightly annoyed. They may be old friends of my father and have well enough experience on the road of their own, but I would not be lead without knowledge of our destination. Not while I still looked out for Imoen.

"Khalid and I...we look into local concerns." She slowly explained, looking at her husband for a moment before continuing. "There are rumors of strange things happening at the Nashkel mine. No doubt you have heard of the iron shortage?" I nodded once before she continued. "You would do well to help us in this, it effects everyone, including you. We are to meet a friend and mayor of the town, Berrun Ghastkill." She explained finally. Though it seemed like a sound course of action, especially since it was my original plan anyways, there was something odd about her manner of explaining. They were now the second group of travelers I've met off to investigate the iron crisis, and something told me they worked for a higher power as well. Undoubtedly these two were more friendly and trustable companions than the previous ones at least. Still, it arose questions that needed answering.

"Actually, we met two travelers on my way to the inn. They were also on their way to investigate the iron shortage, might you two be employed by the same people?" I asked curiously.

"Who? Who did you meet?" Jaheira asked somewhat heatedly, completely ignoring my own question. Khalid as well seemed interested in just who these might be.

"I'm...not sure." I looked to Imoen after a moment, though she shrugged unknowingly. "We didn't exactly share names, though they would be waiting for us in Nashkel." I explained, causing Jaheira and her husband to quickly whisper between each other. They finally finished their quiet discussion before Khalid pulled out a furled note and handed it over to me.

"It w-was on the mages person." Khalid said simply. I took it from his palm and opened it up to read it.

* * *

**BOUNTY NOTICE**

_Be it known to all those of evil intent, that a bounty has been placed upon the head of Alerac, the foster child of Gorion._

_Last seen in the area of Candlekeep, this person is to be killed in quick order._

**A rough sketch of my likeness was in the middle of the document, detailed enough to somewhat recognize who I was. It continued underneath:**_  
_

_Those returning with proof of the deed shall receive no less than two hundred coins of gold._

_As always, any that reveal these plans to the forces of law shall join the target in their fate.

* * *

_I could hardly speak as I set the note onto the table, now understanding the true motive why anyone would want me dead. _Money_. Again, I found myself asking for what reason? What crime did I commit to deserve such a bounty? Imoen suddenly snatched the document off the table and read it herself.

"A _bounty_!" She exclaimed aloud, gaining the attention of a few nearby patrons who looked at her curiously. She smiled back at them innocently, turning back to us only to earn the glare of Jaheira. She sank back into her chair embarrassed.

"It would be _wise_ to not gather anymore attention than we already have_ child_, for Alerac's sake." She scolded Imoen before snatching the note back from her hands, Imoen only giving her a dirty look in return. Jaheira looked back to me and studied my expression for awhile before speaking again. "I hope you understand now, it is not safe to freely accept the aid of travelers passing by, you know nothing of their real motives. But we would not urge to control you Alerac, please understand our motives for some things in the future. We only wish to keep you safe." She said the last with Khalid nodding in agreement. As much as I wanted to believe and trust them, I only wanted to be alone at that moment. I had barely learned any reason for why I was being hounded by assassins, only that it was indeed my fault alone Gorion sacrificed his life to save mine. None of this made any sense.

"Thank you for your help. I will join with you in the morning, for now I wish to be left alone." I said simply and got up from my chair, turning to leave.

"Ale wait!" Imoen said, grabbing me by the arm to stop me. I shook free from her grasp, ignoring her completely. I needed time to think, think of why I should have to suffer with this, why friends should have to suffer too.

I only wished things would be back to normal.

**~TBC**

**Secondary Note:** Can you guess which NPC the protagonist has a romantic interest with yet? Yeah, well don't get too worried I'll try to off Khalid just to get to the exciting bits. I've plenty more characters to bring in as well, all who will do well to complicate things of course**.  
**


	7. A Misunderstanding

_**Notes:**_ Spent a large amount of time reworking all of the older pages the past couple days, ESPECIALLY page two (highly suggest a reread). One thing in particular was making the more noticeable changes Alerac has been feeling as of late. Anyways, it has been a learning process and my writing has gotten a little better this past week, or so I hope. Definitely a hard working process all of this has been, though the script itself has been thankfully easy to come by. Ha. But enough of that, on with the story.

**

* * *

**

**A Misunderstanding

* * *

  
**

I soon found my way outside the large keep, giving a slight shiver as the cool night air brushed against my body. I realized though it was dark, I must have been knocked out for only a few hours. I could certainly use the extra time for rest later. I slowly walked down the long stone stairway that lead to the keeps front entrance, sitting down on the last step. Very few walked about at this time it seemed, most being inside for drink or in bed resting. A couple of guards walked by, staring at me for a moment but saying nothing. I almost forgot the scene I must have undoubtedly caused earlier today when Imoen and I arrived. I looked up at the stars for a long while, trying to think of something besides the troubles of my life these past few days have caused me. I was startled a little when I heard a woman's voice behind me.

"Nice night, huh?" Imoen asked, taking a seat next to me. She gave a slight smirk at my sudden jumpiness.

"You really have to stop sneaking up on me like that." I said to her, acting more annoyed than she must have known I was.

"Why, were you expecting someone else?" She asked with a sly grin. Though I knew I was quite awestruck when I first laid my eyes on Jaheira, I had hoped I was a little less obvious about it. I tried to quickly change the subject instead.

"I don't know, another assassin maybe?" I lied, looking away from her. Though I could not see it Imoen wore a pained expression across her face, obviously not being her intent to upset me.

"I'm...I'm sorry Ale, I didn't mean to bother you. I know all this has been really tough on you lately." She apologized, making me feel guilty for having her atone for something she didn't need to. I sighed before looking back, her gentle face saddened with her worry for me.

"It's alright...I just keep thinking about everything that's been going on of late, why any of this had to have happened." I answered glumly before looking away again.

"It'll be okay Ale." She said as she held onto my shoulder. "We'll figure all of this out, we have friends to help us now don't we?" She said a little bit more cheerfully.

"I suppose that's something." I said simply, looking back toward the sky again. "But my father's killer is still out there Imoen, and I'm afraid he won't stop looking for me until I'm dead, possibly you as well." I looked back to her with worry.

"You need to stop worryin' so much about avenging Gorion right now Ale." She said with a look of concern. "I know you want to get back at whoever that was that killed him, I do too. But we don't even know where to start lookin'." She said the last dolefully. "All we can do now is help some people down south in need, but we'll find his killer some day, I just know it." She squeezed my shoulder some and gave me a hopeful look. I wanted to believe what she said would be true, I really did, but it all just seemed so hopeless at times.

"I know you're right Imoen, it's just..." I trailed off, looking down to my feet before continuing. "Why do these people want me dead? Why did Gorion have to sacrifice his life, so that I may live?" I shook my head and rubbed my face with my palms, trying to understand.

"I don't know Ale...we just have to keep moving until we find some answers I guess." She said finally, giving me another hopeful look. I sighed again, not wanting to think of such things further.

"Thanks Imoen. You've been a great help." I said with a smile. "You should get some rest though, I'll be fine." I continued, though she seemed uncertain.

"Ya sure? I could stay awhile longer if you like." She said even as she shivered slightly from the cold.

"No it's alright. I have some business with the owner first anyways." I explained, thinking back to the equipment I needed to purchase before we left.

"Alright then, see-ya in the morning Ale." She gave one last warming smile before walking back up the stone steps, leaving me once again to my thoughts. Though my future looked dark indeed, at least I wouldn't be entering it alone.

* * *

I stayed outside for awhile longer before heading back in, the chill eventually getting the better of me. The activity inside was somewhat lessened when I returned, many patrons having turned in already. I made my way toward the bar, looking for the innkeeper. When I reached the counter I noticed no one was there. I turned around after a moment, considering to ask a nearby waitress for assistance when a mans voice spoke from behind the counter.

"What will it be lad?" The voice said, startling me slightly as I looked back, still not seeing anyone there. I stood there confused for a moment, before an aged gnome appeared from behind the counter. He studied me for a moment, absentmindedly rubbing the counter with a damp rag.

"Oh, right. I was wondering if-" I spoke before he cut me off with a surprise.

"Ah its you! You're the lad who was attacked by that foul wizard earlier today." He said as he studied me more closely, scratching his chin in thought. "I'm quite sorry about all that, hard to call a place like this friendly when young travelers are beset by villainous men like that Tarnesh. For no good reason no less!" He continued, displeasure lacing his raspy voice. "Say, I'd be bettin' you could use a drink after that whole ordeal. On the house of course!" He finished, stepping down from his small crate, already grabbing an empty glass.

"No that's not-" I tried to decline, though he would have none of it.

"Nonsense! 'Tis the least I can do after all." He continued, waddling over to one of the many large barrels lining the wall behind him. He filled the mug from one of the wood containers, letting a little spill over the side before stopping. He moved slowly back toward the counter, setting the amber beverage down for me to drink. He waited expectantly after doing so, giving a smile as I clasped the drink in my hand. Though I would have preferred not to drink it at all, it would be rude to turn it down when he was showing such generosity. I took an experimental sip, instantly surprising me with its sweet taste. I took a longer bigger gulp following that, licking my lips as I set the mug back down.

"This is really good actually, I usually don't drink that often. What is this called?" I asked, again taking another sip as he studied me curiously.

"Mead lad. Just where do ye hail from anyway? I'd imagine most young men your age would be swimming in the stuff, given the chance." He said with a slight grin.

"Candlekeep." I said instantly, instantly kicking myself for being so forthcoming with my words. Though he was trustworthy enough, I would have to work on who I spoke to much more carefully.

"Ah yes Candlekeep, the secluded halls of knowledge. Never been there myself, was too busy with my own band of adventurers when I might of had the time for such visits. Though that was long ago indeed." He spoke with warm nostalgia as I listened intently, taking another sip from my drink. "This here keep is the spoils of our last great adventure together, back when it was still controlled by a group of evil priests." He explained, the last piquing my interest.

"Evil priests used to occupy this keep?" I asked curiously, forgetting my drink for the moment.

"Indeed they did. They were worshipers of the deity Bhaal, even years after his demise. With an army of undead at their control, defeating them was no simple task either. My wife Gellana and I cleansed it many a year ago, along with our brave band of compatriots. Now she takes charge of the temple while I the inn. We're far past our adventuring days now though." He said with a sigh, wiping the counter with his rag once again. I soon finished the last of my drink, feeling the first tinge of the alcohols effects on me. I took a moment to steady myself before speaking.

"Thank you for the drink sir, and the interesting tale as well. But I have some business with you that needs taking care of." I explained, bringing the old gnome back from his reminiscing.

"Oh of course lad. What is it you need?" He asked with an inquisitive stare.

"I recently lost my protective armor due to some...unfortunate predicaments. Would you happen to have anything of that sort for purchase?" I asked simply.

"That I do! Though not in the best supply, I'm sure I'll have something that would fit your taste. Please, if you would follow me." He said before stepping off from his elevated position next to the counter. He entered a storage room through an open door behind him, with me following him in shortly after. The room was quite dark for a moment, though suddenly illuminated by two lanterns he had just lit. He handed me one before speaking, showing me his selection of armors either on tables or held up by hooks.

"I've plenty of leather armor, studded leather, even a full set of plate mail if you happen to have such a large sum of coin." He chuckled as he pointed toward the armor in particular. It was big and bulky, though likely offering some of the best protection one could buy, granted they had the gold of course. Instead I drew my attention toward the table beside it, a simple chain mail vest laying there. Something that would allow for quick maneuvers in battle, yet protect against a sword slash or stab of a dagger. It seemed suitable enough for my needs.

"How much for this?" I asked, picking up the heavy armor for my inspection.

"Hmm, 'tis my last one actually. Tell you what, as another token of good will for dealing with such adverse circumstances at my fair inn, I'll only hold you eighty gold piece for such a purchase." He said with a kind wrinkled smile. Though it would cost me nearly all of my gold, it was more than a fair trade. In fact, probably a much better deal than I would find in most shops along the _Sword Coast_. I nodded in agreement at his proposal, setting the vest back onto the table.

"I'll take it then, I appreciate the discount." I spoke before reaching for my bag of coin. I was ready to unloose the cord on the small sack when I stopped, remembering another item I thought necessary to obtain. I looked around thoughtfully before speaking. "Actually, might you have any shields as well? I neglected to purchase one before I left my home." I explained, easily thinking of a few occasions already where one would have come in handy.

"Of course! I've a trunk full right here." He said before stepping toward a nearby wooden chest. I stepped beside him as he unlocked the large chest, revealing several wooden and metal shields stacked upon one another neatly. I only looked through the first few on top, realizing most were the same anyways. I decided on an average sized shield, large enough in size but not too big as to restrict my movement as much. It was made mostly of wood, with metal strips aligning its edges for a better degree of protection. Its shape was simple, a rectangle leading toward a point at the bottom, with real artistic symbolization covering its front. Satisfied with my pick, I set the shield beside my chain vest and opened my bag of coin when he spoke again. "Tell you what, I'll even throw that shield of yours in for free, I'm sure you'll be needing it more than I would your coin." He said with another lighthearted chuckle. I was again surprised by the old gnomes generosity.

"Thank you again sir, I am again in debt to your kindness." I said with smile, though he dismissed it with a wave of his hand. As I emptied my bag of gold onto the table I remembered the words Winthrop told me back in Candlekeep, to make sure I pulled free my own coin for such matters. Even if I was sure the old gnome was of a good sort, it was good practice at the least. I quickly counted the money I owed him on the table, leaving me with no more than several pieces of coin left on my person. Enough for a few nights stay at an inn at least.

"Good doing business with you lad." He said after I handed him his money. I grabbed my newly purchased equipment and we returned to the common room, our transaction complete. "Will there be anything else?" He said as he stepped back onto his elevated perch from behind the counter.

"I think that will be all. Thank you for your hospitality sir." I politely added one last time before departing.

"Think nothing of it lad. Enjoy the rest of your stay at the Friendly Arm." He said at last before I turned to leave. I was soon walking back toward the stairs that lead to my room, my newly bought possessions tucked tightly under my arm. I ascended the two flights of stairs with my heavy burden, fumbling through my pockets for my key as I neared the room door.

"Alerac." A woman called my name from behind me, for the second time tonight no doubt, startling me with surprise all the same. I turned around to see Jaheira, standing with her arms crossed as she exited from the room across the hall. She wore only simple clothing, most likely taking off her protective leathers in preparation for sleep. Again I was awestruck by her physical beauty, though her face abruptly scrunched up in irritation, no doubt noticing my gawking.

"Oh uh, Jaheira. Was there something you needed?" I stammered, coughing into my fist in embarrassment. She silently walked over towards me, my heartbeat suddenly racing as she kept her intense emerald eyes completely fixated upon me.

"So, this is what you have spent Gorion's gift of money on?" She said casually, inspecting the equipment I held in my arms. "I would hope you saved something left, lest you wasted the rest on drink alone." She spoke more angrily at that, causing me to stare back at her confused. "Do not act innocent, I can smell the alcohol on your breath. Foolish child." She lectured, obvious disdain in her voice. I should of known accepting that simple drink would have consequences.

"But I didn't-"

"No excuses." She quickly admonished, denying me from speaking further. "You may not be under the watchful eye of your foster father no longer, but you would do well not to act so frivolous with the little money you have." She continued with obvious irritation at my supposed actions. I wanted to plead my innocence further but she would not give me the option. "We will be ready to leave come early morning, you would do well on getting your rest." She said finally, promptly making a beeline back for her room. She gave me one last heated look before closing the door loudly, leaving me standing there simply dumbfounded by what had just happened. The irony of it all was not lost on me. Being blamed for wasting all of my spare coin on drink, even though it was offered freely, and having drank only the one! The whole situation was ridiculous. I angrily fumbled through my pockets, soon finding the key and entering my room. I closed the door loudly as well, throwing the heavy items from my hands on the bed.

"Who does she even think she is!" I asked myself furiously. To believe Gorion could even endure with such company, let alone have as a close friend. I paced in my room with anger, thinking only of harsh words I would never have thought in the past to associate with a lady. I eventually calmed down, properly storing the heavy armor and small amount of coin remaining securely within my trunk. As much as I felt wronged by Jaheira's unnecessary words, I realized being upset over it would do me nlittle good. In fact, I was more surprised by my manner than anything else, usually being a more sensible and collected person under duress. I simply brushed it off as more stress due to the recent events of late, only wanting to fall asleep in a warm bed instead. I quickly prepared for sleep, wanting nothing more than to rest and forget the event from happening entirely.

* * *

"Ale wake up already!"

I woke to the loud irritating noise of Imoen banging on my room door, yelling for me to awake. I at first tried to ignore her, mumbling back loud incoherent responses so she would go away. Though that was when she only used her voice, then came the banging. I soon got out of bed with my eyes barely open, shuffling towards the door and unlocking it. Imoen stood there impatiently, obviously already dressed and equipped for our journey.

"Jeez Ale! I've been trying to get you up for-" She suddenly stopped, looking at me oddly for a moment before continuing. "Uhh buddy? You mind putting a shirt on or something? Your hair is in such a mess too!" She pointed out, though I only stared back at her wearily. Right now messy hair was the least of my worries. Suddenly at that moment the door from across the hall opened, revealing Jaheira and Khalid as they exited their room. I quickly shut the door in Imoen's face, causing her to erupt a grunt in frustration.

"Uhh, sorry Imoen. I'll um, be ready in a few minutes." I awkwardly spoke, worried Jaheira might have seen me in my sorry state. As I quickly got my clothes back on and gathered my equipment from the nearby chest, I realized how absurd it was for me to be embarrassed of my actions. Jaheira of course would not care, even if she would have see me naked. This was the second time now I found myself acting like a fool around her, and I had a feeling it was slowly becoming a bad habit. I was soon ready and fully equipped, wearing my chain mail armor and my shield equipped to my back. My sword and dagger were of course ready at my side, along with everything else safely inside my pack. I emerged from the room moments later, still smoothing out my hair slightly as I exited. Only Imoen was there in the hallway though, standing up from a chair once I reemerged.

"You sure are a pain in the butt to get up in the morning." She said annoyed, sighing once before inspecting me up and down. "I like your new armor though, even if your hair is still a mess." She spoke again, this time with a smile.

"I'm sure you're the only one that cares." I sighed, reflexively attempting to fix my hair once more. "Where are the other two?" I asked after a moment.

"Down stairs already, waiting." Imoen explained simply.

"Let's not keep them waiting much longer then." I sighed, expecting a none too happy Jaheira when we regrouped. I was right of course. When we reached the common room I could already see Jaheira and Khalid standing by the bar, talking to the same friendly owner from last night before he disappeared into the storeroom. Jaheira was already staring daggers at me once we reached the bar. I noticed the two also had their weapons with them this time. Khalid with two long blades concealed behind his back, while Jaheira favored a simple wooden staff held tightly in her hand.

"Impeccable timing Alerac, we were just ready to depart." She said, obvious sarcasm lacing her voice.

"W-we took the liberty of buying s-some supplies for the trip." Khalid explained a moment later, either ignoring or being clueless towards the inflection in Jaheria's voice. At that the old gnome reappeared, a pack full of rations held in his arms before he set it on the counter.

"There be anything else?" The gnomish man asked, looking inquisitively before the couple before him.

"N-no, thank you." Khalid answered, dropping several coins on the counter before grabbing and securing the heavy rucksack to his back. With the transaction complete the old innkeeper all of a sudden noticed me, a smile spread across his aged face.

"Ah! If it isn't the young lad from Candlekeep. You sleep well enough I hope?" He asked, completely unaware the consequences his words would have on me. I immediately looked toward Jaheira, already seeing the rising anger across her face. I closed my eyes for a moment, cursing my stupidity, before politely answering the old man.

"Uh, just fine, thank you. Here is my room key back." I said as I laid the key onto the counter, continuing to speak quickly after. "We must be off though. Much walking ahead of us." I finished, hoping that would satisfy his curiosity.

"Take care of yourself now lad! Good luck on your journeys my friends, come back anytime." He finished with a smile as we walked away. I could feel the woman's cold stare from behind me as we left the inn, though she stayed quiet until we entered the inner grounds of the keep.

"It would seem you and the innkeeper had a delightful time swapping stories last night Alerac. A shame he was not another assassin, maybe then he would have knocked some sense into you!" She finally spat as we walked across the worn ground, though I only gritted my teeth in response.

"What are you talking about Jaheira?" Imoen asked, completely unaware to any of the unpleasant conversation we shared last night.

"Your companion seems to have trouble keeping his tongue and purse in check. Already he has managed to inform the first person he talks with where he used to live, not to mention no doubt spending much of his father's money on drink already." She stated matter-of-factly. Her ignorance of the truth continuing to infuriate me greatly.

"Ale? Drinking? You're joking right? He doesn't drink." Imoen said in response, obviously unwilling to believe of such a thing.

"Maybe you should talk some sense into him then." She continued as I remained quiet, not wanting to further the conversation at all. "He obviously does not heed our council at all, even if for his own safety." She finished bitterly. Imoen only remained confused, turning to me for an answer a moment later.

"Ale what does she-"

"Nothing Imoen!" I interrupted her fiercely. "Just keep walking, I do not wish to discuss this right now." I stated coldly, moving on ahead with renewed vigor. We soon exited the front entrance of the Friendly Arm, keeping a fair distance from the others as we began our travels south. We would eventually be nearing the small town of Beregost within a days time, Nashkel being not far after that. Though my mind continued to fixate on Jaheira and her false accusations.

I was starting to regret traveling with these two already.

**~TBC**

**Secondary Note: **Obviously Jaheira needs to take a chill pill. Women, am I right fellas?

**Other Stuff:**

**A**lerac's name pronunciation: _Ale-ur-ac_

**I**moen: _Im-oh-en_

**J**aheira: _Jah-here-ah_


	8. Beregost

_**Notes: **_Props to Gobblemeister and Dogmeat for name ideas!

Anyways, this one took a little longer than expected. Weekend was too busy to spend much time writing, so I kind of lost momentum.

**

* * *

**

**Beregost

* * *

**

The travel south was largely uneventful as time passed well into the day. Imoen was constant in chatting with me as we walked together, though the two friends of Gorion stayed mostly quiet some distance behind us. I was thankful for that at least.

"So Ale, what do you think Beregost will be like?" She asked, attempting to spark conversation with me once again. "I don't remember much from before I moved to Candlekeep with Winthrop, but I bet it'll be exciting!" She said cheerfully. I sighed heavily before answering, my mood still sour from Jaheira's earlier accusations.

"I suppose. Guess we'll find out soon enough." I answered indifferently. Imoen only gave a huff of annoyance at my response, turning toward Khalid and Jaheira behind us for small talk instead.

"What about you guys? Do you know what Beregost is like?" She asked curiously, already smiling in anticipation for an answer. Khalid smiled in turn, willing to answer the girl. Jaheira did not speak, though she listened carefully to what her husband said.

"We have traveled to Beregost a few times in the past, t-though it has been some time since. The townspeople are of a d-decent sort." He finished before Jaheira chirped in as well, though with a less pleasant attitude.

"Bah! Better to have let the land grow wild. I simply detest the unnatural stone streets of the city, they should have let nature taken its rightful course." She spat, her obvious distaste for city life made clear. Khalid said nothing of Jaheira's odd disliking for civilization, apparently being used to it by now. Though it only piqued Imoen's interest.

"Why don't you like the city Jaheira? I've heard there's always so much going on there." She said enthusiastically, still imagining the town to be something akin to the great Baldur's Gate to the north. Jaheira frowned at first, though calming slightly as she began to talk.

"As a druid, it is my responsibility to strive for the balance of things. Man only wishes to act against nature, not with it." She explained, feeling obligated to elaborate for the ever inquisitive girl. I looked back toward the three as Jaheira explained this, having no idea she was a druid at all. Imoen seemed just as surprised.

"Wow! You're a druid?" She gasped in surprise, instantly more curious from her explanation. The two continued to talk amongst themselves for awhile after that, either of lore concerning druids and nature, or when Imoen had a story to share of her life back in Candlekeep with Gorion. Jaheira seemed to be turning less annoyed during these conversations, likely growing to tolerate the childish manner Imoen always possessed. Eventually Imoen stopped barraging the druid with questions, her curiosity sated for the moment. Though the silence would not last long, as it was the druid who had questions to ask this time.

"We've heard much from Imoen and her life in Candlekeep, but what of you Alerac?" She asked, taking my attention from the road back to her as she continued. "What was Gorion like? It was many years since we had last seen him." She explained, regret filling her voice. I looked at her for a moment, her gaze not judgmental for once. Instead she seemed saddened, likely due to never having the chance to meet an old friend one last time.

"I'm not sure what to say." I started at first. "He's always been the same to me. Kind, understanding, though I would have hoped more forthcoming with his words..." I trailed off, heaving a sigh. "He somehow knew why these people are trying to kill me. He might have explained, when we reached the Friendly Arm. But we were ambushed." I said glumly, Imoen feeling the same with a sigh of her own. I looked back toward the road at that, unwilling to talk further. Jaheira seemed to think otherwise.

"What happened to him exactly? Where did this take place?" She questioned me smoothly. I should have expected this to come up at some point.

"Jaheira, I do not t-think this is the time-" Khalid spoke before I halted him with a hand.

"It's alright." I stated, feeling they deserved to know anyways. I stopped walking, thinking it necessary as I told them what had happened.

"Two men had tried to kill me, sometime after Gorion told me we would be leaving Candlekeep later that night." I said, eliciting a shock of surprise from Imoen. "We immediately left soon after that, only to be attacked by a group of people waiting for us in a forest clearing. He killed most of them with his magic, but told me to run for my life when he realized the situation was hopeless." I explained somberly, pausing to close my eyes in pain before continuing. "I watched the evil bastard kill him myself." I finished bitterly. Jaheira only studied me thoughtfully at my explanation, Imoen soon filling the uncomfortable silence moments later.

"Ale...why didn't you tell me more assassins had attacked you, in Candlekeep no less?" She questioned me worriedly.

"Because I..." I stopped for a moment, my mouth feeling dry as I stared into Imoen's searching eyes. "Because. I killed one of them, and it's not something I'm proud of Imoen." I finished, not wanting to look at any of them as I stared at the ground in shame.

"Death is a part of the natural cycle of things." Jaheira suddenly spoke, bringing my attention once again to her. "You should feel no guilt for defending yourself. Those men did not deserve to live in the first place, for wanting to kill for monetary gain." She explained sagely, as if it were that simple. Unknowing to them both it wasn't as much the murder itself that bothered me, it was the sickening pleasure I gained from doing it. I could feel it every time since then, when I'm angry, when in battle. Slowly creeping up, making my blood heat with the anticipation that I might hurt somebody. They just didn't understand this, what I was dealing with. No one did.

"Let's keep going." I said after a moment. Though I was sure it concerned Imoen greatly, I would never admit to my sudden inexcusable craving for violence. I could not take the accusing look of hatred she would no doubt posses, not from her. Instead we continued walking, staying in absolute silence for once.

We eventually passed the same stone marker we had seen on our way to the Friendly Arm. This time we were heading south of course, though I cast a glance toward the road that lead west. The road that lead back to Candlekeep. It brought back memories, though I did not think of them for long. It was late into the day before we saw any sign of civilization, but not exactly in the form I would have hoped.

"I see smoke." Imoen suddenly exclaimed, her eyes staring intently at a thin black plume of smoke in this distance. It was somewhat off from where the road lead, too big to be from a normal campfire I noticed.

"'Tis odd, Beregost should n-not be for another hour." Khalid spoke, vexed by the sight ahead of us.

"We should investigate." Jaheira stated, her husband giving a nod of approval. I said nothing on the matter, preferring to keep quiet as we neared the treeline.

We quickly moved through the many trees and brush, the parted foliage immediately revealing the destruction before us. A whole caravan had been attacked it seemed. Large wagons were toppled over, their animals towing them either dead or missing. Bodies lay everywhere, arrows sticking out from most of them. Nearby one of the wagons was still burning, creating the thick black smoke we had seen as a man attempted to squash the dying flames with a large cloth. There were several men standing there, discussing amongst themselves as they studied the wreckage. All were wearing heavy plate armor and white plumed helmets, apparently belonging to the same organization. Each had equipped longswords and small metal shields, the insignia of a fist surrounded by flames painted onto the metal. Soon one of the soldiers noticed us, quickly drawing his blade as we neared, causing us to stop in our tracks.

"A foolish mistake you have made, bandits! Returning to the scene of the crime no doubt, I should kill you now-" He bellowed loudly before being halted by the man next to him, apparently being his superior.

"Hold Draken, I do not believe these are the ones who have caused this." He said, causing the eager man beside him to calm down some. The man slowly strode toward us, flanked by two identical looking men behind him. He then removed his helmet after stopping before us, tucking it beneath his arm before speaking.

"Greetings travelers, I am sergeant Gaston of the Flaming Fist. Please explain your motives for traveling these dangerous roads." He asked curtly, showing us no sign of animosity though none too friendly either. His face was lined with age, no doubt seeing many winters and battles if the scars along his cheek and brow told us anything. His hair was dark with streaks of gray, damp as it stuck to his head due to the heat under the protective helmet. No one in our party had drawn their weapon thankfully, though it might have been different had the sergeant not quickly admonished his younger cohort.

"We are travelers come from the Friendly Arm, on our way to Beregost." Jaheira began, looking toward the young man who had spotted us before continuing. "and I assure you, we are not bandits." She explained simply, standing strong under the examining eye of the heavily armed man in front of her.

"I see. Though you should be well on your way. This destruction is merely the work of more bandits, as I'm sure you're well aware. An iron shipment stripped of all its worth, including every poor soul who traveled with it." He explained darkly, momentarily looking down at the fallen body of a nearby man, an arrow protruding from his back. He was ready to speak again when a stocky dwarf in heavy armor yelled for him from behind.

"Gaston! This be it, I found Entar's son!" He yelled, making his way to the sergeants side. In his hand he gripped a highly decorated piece of gold jewelry, handing it over to the man. "The Silvershield insignia is right there." He continued heatedly, obviously distressed over the matter. "Blasted bandits make no sense, taking all of the iron yet leaving nearly every piece of gold and jewelry? Worse yet I find not one of the men I hired to protect the caravan, as if they had simply vanished!" He exclaimed angrily at the sergeant. "I'm telling ye Gaston, something is different here. They used to only take the valuables and let the people live, these aren't your ordinary bandits." He finished, waiting anxiously for a response from the sergeant.

"Hmm, Duke Silvershield will not be pleased to hear this. Though it is saddening news of his sons death, bandits are confirmed to have caused this. Kagain, you are free to go." He said with a sigh, obviously not happy with the news. Kagain on the other hand was a little bit more pleased by this, having apparently been exonerated from any responsibility of this crime.

"I must inform my higher-ups of this unfortunate news, if you would excuse me." The sergeant said to Jaheira, giving a curt nod before moving back to the rest of his men. He quickly barked orders, organizing them all to begin the march back north, to Baldur's Gate no doubt. They soon departed in an orderly fashion, the nearby dwarf only shaking his head at his current situation.

"This ones sure to cost me reputation some...I need a drink." The dwarf mumbled to himself, easily ignoring the rest of us. He walked away, heading south to Beregost as well. The rest of us continued to stare at the massacred caravan, flies already buzzing around the lifeless corpses. They must have been dead for awhile now.

"This is horrible." Imoen spoke suddenly, grabbing my attention. "Can people really do this for a living? Killing innocent people, just so they can take their possessions?" She asked us all naively, though it was Jaheira who answered her.

"It is how the world of man works Imoen." She explained simply, her face set with disdain as she surveyed the wreckage in front of us. "It is how it has been, and how it will always be. But enough of this, we should not dwell on such things further." She said before turning back to the road, saying more as she walked. "It is getting late, we should move soon before it is dark." She said at last, already nearing the road along with her husband. Imoen continued staring at the death before her, unwilling to look away from the innocents who had lost their lives for no apparent reason. I placed a hand over her shoulder, edging her away from the scene as we moved back to the cobbled stone road.

"It's alright Imoen." I said softly, attempting to comfort her. "Soon we'll reach Beregost, I'm sure it will be as exciting as you hope." I finished with a smile. She looked up at me, finally returning the gesture as we got back onto the road. We were once again traveling in near silence, the only difference being a mumbling dwarf a fair distance ahead.

* * *

We reached Beregost sometime early in the night, a few of the townsfolk still milling about the town as we approached. It was interesting to see so many different houses, built and painted in vastly different ways. Most were squashed tight next to each other, lining each side of the wide open streets of stone. The occasional tree and patches of grass were around most homes, and it was not far before the town gave way to open wilderness once again. It was small and big all the same, something completely different for both Imoen and I.

"Wow!" Was all Imoen could say. Though it was dark she could not help herself from moving her head from building to building, noticing all of the late night sounds of the small village. I couldn't help but smile as well, both Imoen's and my own mood improving greatly by this.

"Let us find shelter for the night." Jaheira suddenly spoke, quickly breaking away with her husband as they strode towards a large building with a wide open porch. I was beginning to follow behind Imoen as well when a young woman came up to me, blocking me from my destination. My first instinct was for a fight, my hand already going to the hilt of my sword. When in fact here intentions were much...different.

"Hey there, handsome." She spoke in a lustful voice, moving closer to me with a slight sway in her hips. Her clothing was colorful and loose, showing much of her body as she neared. She was adorned with the occasional piece of flashy jewelry as well, her face colored with different shades over her eyes and around her cheeks. She then came up close to me, moving both of her arms behind my back as she stared intently into my eyes. I gulped suddenly nervous, feeling very uneasy from her actions.

"So, you're the adventurin' type I'm betting." She smiled, moving one of her hands over my hair as she played with it. "I bet ye just came back from some grand journey, no? Looking to spend a little gold perhaps, looking for some..._company_?" She said with a devious grin, continuing to make her words sound as alluring as possible.

"I uh, that is..." I rambled as she slowly brushed a soft hand across my face. She only giggled at my response before taking me by the wrist, leading me elsewhere.

"Let's have some fun tonight, shall we?" She said in that enticing voice of hers. We did not get far before a woman yelled my name loudly from somewhere behind us.

"ALERAC! Just what do you think you are doing!" Jaheira yelled fiercely at me, stomping over to where I was with an angry look across her face. I could barely speak a word, not exactly knowing _what _it was I was doing either. The young woman next to me suddenly grabbed me protectively at the waist, giving Jaheira a malevolent glare of her own.

"Back off wench! He's mine." She spoke defiantly, electing a shock of surprise from Jaheira as the young woman held onto me tightly.

"You- you dare!" Was all she could say at first, unbelieving the woman would call her such a thing. She then pointed the staff in her hand directly towards the young woman, holding it in front of her face in a threatening manner. "Take your hands off of him, harlot! This man is with my group and I will not have you sink your claws into him! Jaheira demanded furiously, ready to bash her face in with her staff. The young woman seemed to realize the severity of her threat, slowly taking her hands away from me as she backed away.

"Oh- okay, I will go I will go!" She said suddenly, breaking for a run a few moments later. I was embarrassed and confused at this, looking at first to the running girl and then back to Jaheira, her eyes ablaze with anger. I immediately tried to explain what had happened, my head still trying to comprehend it all as well.

"I swear I didn't do anything! I um, she just sort of..." I began, though Jaheira only rolled her eyes at me before speaking, apparently calming down some as she spoke.

"Must I hold your hand in everything we do? Come!" She grabbed me roughly by the arm, hauling me back to the rest of the group waiting in front of an inn. Jaheira and Khalid immediately entered, not saying a word. Imoen only stared at me with an eyebrow arched, giving me a curious look.

"What was that all about?" She then asked, obviously as clueless as I was. I felt embarrassment anew as I thought of what that young woman's intentions might have been. I scratched the back of my head and looked the other way before speaking.

"I uh, don't rightly know to be honest." I said only half truthfully before faking a cough. "Let's just go in." I offered, though she gave a confused grin at my actions before following.

The sign above the building read The Read Sheaf, the inn seeming to have seen better days. Much of the paint was chipped and cracked, the loose floorboards creaking loudly under our weight. The inn seemed mostly empty, with only a few scattered patrons accompanying the wood tables filling the common room. Nearby was the bar area, where Jaheira and Khalid were discussing something with the owner. No one gave much notice as Imoen and I entered, most concerned with only their drinks. A dwarf in heavy metal armor sat at the bar, taking another gulp of his drink before looking at me curiously. At first he made me feel uneasy, staring at me intently for a moment. He then looked to Jaheira and Khalid, losing all interest as he went back to his drink. Jaheira suddenly approached the both of us, having apparently finished their business with the owner. She handed us both a key as she spoke.

"Here are your room keys. Do not stay awake for long, we wish to leave for Nashkel come morning." She explained simply, a lingering glare cast my way before leaving. She and her husband ascended the stairs of the small inn soon after, leaving Imoen and I to our own devices.

"Aw, I was kinda hoping we might stay for awhile. I hate walking." She pouted before heaving a sigh. "Let's grab a seat." She said, moving towards one of the empty tables nearby. Not long after we sat an aged woman came by, handing a drink over to a man before coming to us.

"Welcome. You two need anything?" She asked tiredly as she waited impatiently for an answer. We had spent much of the day walking, only stopping once to eat hours ago. I was suddenly reminded of my hunger, now wanting more than anything something warm to eat.

"Something for us to eat I suppose, thank you." I said as I pulled two coins free for her. She gave a quick nod, taking the money before leaving to a back room. The inn was just as dreary and lifeless as it was outside, obviously not as well taken care of as the one in Candlekeep or the Friendly Arm. I continued looking about, noticing mismatched pieces of art or animal trophies aligning the wood walls. It wasn't too bad I guess.

"So, no drinks tonight huh Ale?" Imoen suddenly asked with a slight grin. I only grunted at that, remembering I hadn't explained to Imoen what had happened as we left the Friendly Arm.

"It's not what you think Imoen. The gnome at the inn had simply heard of what happened to me and handed me a drink, for free." I said simply, as if it should have been obvious to all. "I didn't want to insult him by not taking it. Though it did actually taste good..." I finished as I trailed off.

"Oh." Imoen answered, somewhat surprised. "Why was Jaheira so upset then?" She asked a moment later, ever the curious one

"I don't know...I think she's trying to look out for me, but I think scolding me and yelling is the only way she knows how." I guessed, finishing with a heavy sigh. Imoen only gave a laugh at that, though I surely found no humor in my situation.

"Sorry sorry." She said, putting a hand over her mouth. "I'm sure you're right though, at least I won't be the only one looking out for ya now huh?" She said with a smile, finally inciting one from me as well.

"I suppose." I said simply. We waited in silence for a short while after that, the woman from before coming back with two bowls in her hands.

"Here ye are." She said, placing the bowls of stew in front of us. A large hunk of bread came with it, sticking out from the mix of vegetable and meat.

"Thank you." I told her sincerely, her returning a small smile before leaving. I immediately began eating, happy to have something hot to eat. Imoen on the other hand only sat there staring at the bowl, both of her hands placed over her lap as she looked down at the food unmoving.

"What's wrong?" I asked after swallowing another spoonful of food. She looked up to me grimacing, shoving the food away from her before speaking.

"It looks gross. I'm not eating that." She said with a frown. I only rolled my eyes at her, though I should of known she would act this way.

"Come now, it's food. It shouldn't matter how it looks or tastes." I tried to reason with her, though she only got up from her seat.

"No thanks. I'll just see if Khalid has anything for me to eat instead. Have fun eating your mush." She said before heading upstairs as well. I shook my head before continuing eating, finishing my bowl and then hers awhile later. I gave a sigh of relief when I was done, not having eaten that well in a few days. Most of the inn was abandoned now as I got up, only a couple of drunk farmers in the corner chatting and the dwarf at the bar. I noticed he was again staring at me. He suddenly gulped down the rest of his drink, setting the cup down with a mighty belch a moment later. He then hopped off of his stool, staring me up and down before speaking.

"I was waitin' for yer friends to leave, I've no quarrel with them. You on the other hand are at the end of yer rope, I'll wager." The dwarf said before pulling free a large axe from his belt. His entire body was covered with heavy armor, even his face as his helmet only exposed his eyes and long dark beard. "Not that it's anything personal you understand, but I'm afraid yer time on this here ball o' mud is just about done." He explained further, grabbing another axe from his belt, though this one was much smaller. I pulled free my blade and shield after this, preparing for battle. The other group of patrons quietly watched as this happened, slowly making their way to the floor above. I could scarcely blame them for not wanting to be a part of this.

"Why are you people after me? I've done nothing to you." I asked a moment later, unknowing what else to say. Once again I was found by an assassin, for reasons unknown.

"Ye've done nothin' to anyone, far as I know." He began with a shrug. "Don't matter one whit to me. 'A price is a price and a head is a head, and whenever the two meet, there's old Karlat makin' his livin'." He said with a chuckle, obviously having said this to many other targets in the past. "Like I said, it's nothin' personal." He finished at last. With a quick movement he suddenly tossed the smaller axe straight toward me. I watched in horror as it flew, immediately striking me with force as I fell down to the floor in an instant. My mind felt fuzzy as I tried to recover, only to fall back to the ground a moment later.

This wasn't going to end well, of that I was certain.

**~TBC**

**Secondary Note:** Oshi-

Sorry for making a 'IN THE NEXT EPISODE' type of ending but it was getting kind of long anyways. Besides, I wanted to update this quickly since it's been a few days. Oh well, I'll make up for it soon. I Pwomise.


	9. Promises you can't Break

_**Notes: **_Exciting conclusion? Perhaps. Again, apologies for ending the last page as it was, wasn't my original intention I swear.

**

* * *

**

**Promises you can't Break

* * *

  
**

The axe didn't hit me, well, sort of.

I began standing up from the floor, expecting myself to be seriously wounded from his attack. Instead I saw his axe, deeply embedded into my shield, nearly penetrating all the way through. I barely had a moment to realize how lucky I was when I heard the dwarf shout, charging toward me with his much larger battle axe in hand. My blade soon met the edge of his axe, sparking slightly by the contact. I was already grinning slightly from the conflict, the force within me stirring my soul with anticipation. We continued trading blows, both of us matching or evading each assault. His attacks were slower, though he was much more heavily protected. It was all I could do to dodge his swings while at the same time attempting to pierce a weak spot. My blood was boiling once again, feeling like my essence was on fire as I became more fierce with my attacks. It seemed as if I was gaining the advantage, wearing him down with my quick strikes over and over.

I made another overhead swing that struck his axe once more, my blade somehow shattering into several pieces. I yelped in pain at that, a fragment digging deep into my arm as I fell back onto the floor. The assassin looked stunned as well, though he quickly recovered and began assaulting me with renewed vigor. I could barely keep up, my shield defending against each of his savage attacks while my blade was left nearly useless in my other hand. I was becoming scared again, like the first time when I met the two assassins in Candlekeep. I was still on my back, raising my shield at his continued assaults while he repeatedly to bashed into it. My blood was still on fire, excitement filling me, though my fear sought to overwhelm me instead.

I can't give up, not now.

He bashed me once again to the floor, the back of my head hitting the wood roughly. I felt dizzy for a moment, noticing at the last second his axe coming down for my skull. I turned over, barely missing it by more than an inch. I then saw my opening, his weapon was stuck and my broken sword was still in my hand. Something wanted me to do it, hungered for me to kill him. I obeyed. With a yell I punched him directly in his face, sending his helm bouncing away on the floor. He had lost grip of his axe, still stuck into the floor a foot away. I could see him now, his face bruised and his lip broke as I towered over him breathing heavily. I found myself laughing, laughing at his pitiful attempt to flee as he crawled away on the floor. I quickly unstrapped the badly damaged shield on my arm, wielding only my broken sword at that moment. My blood was raging, demanding I kill as I slowly approached the fleeing dwarf. I was right above him then, ready to turn him over so that he would see my face when he dies.

Just as I forced him around he held another throwing axe in hand, quickly bringing it toward my face. Instead I caught him by the wrist with strength I had never imagined possessing, having the weapon clatter onto the floor without further threat. I somehow crushed his wrist in my grip, hearing bones snap as the dwarf screamed in pain. I then let him go, having him fall back to the ground as he attempted to hold his shattered wrist steady. I thought I heard Imoen scream my name as I kneeled beside the dwarf, raising the shattered blade above him. I ignored it though, I was so close from killing him, nothing would stop me now. I flashed one last crooked grin at him, feeling the hatred coursing through me as I plunged the blade directly into his throat. He elicited a gurgle of blood in response, attempting to remove the blade in his throat with his good hand. I then twisted the broken weapon once, soon draining all life from his dark eyes. His hand slumped to the ground, unmoving.

I watched him for a short while, closely searching for any sign of life, though there was none. I then removed the blade from his throat, a twisted grin still across my face as I stood. My longing for murder was momentarily sated, though I still craved for more. When I turned around my heart suddenly sank, the flames inside me squashing from existence. Imoen had stood there the whole time, watching. Khalid and Jaheira were staring too, neither knowing what to say at that moment. I could only stand there looking back at them, still bruised and bleeding from the battle. I tried not to look at them, instead my vision going back to my hands. They were once again covered in blood...along with the fragmented sword held tightly in my hand. I quickly tossed it onto the ground in disgust, my senses once again returning to me. I didn't look back at them again, instead staring horrified at my murderous hands. Someone approached me then, placing soft hands at my shoulder where the piece of my blade still protruded.

"You are wounded." Jaheira spoke, giving a soft sigh as she studied the still bleeding wound. "I must remove this metal before I am to heal you, prepare yourself." She explained, giving me only a moment before she quickly yanked out the long shard stuck in my flesh. I gasped in surprise, attempting to cover the wound with my hand. She knocked it away in annoyance, concentrating as she began to chant a spell with her palms placed across the wound. Soft blue light escaped from her hands, covering my body as the gaping wound began to shut, ceasing the pain. It only took a moment before it was completely sealed, as if I had never been hurt at all. I stared in amazement at the spot where the metal had entered, no sign of it ever happening short of the loss of fabric where the chain mail did not protect. I looked back up only to see Jaheira moving to her husband, quickly discussing something in private.

I could still see Imoen watching, looking at me from afar not knowing what else to do or say. I stared back as well, my mind barely comprehending what I had just done. I was so lost into the battle it felt like I was watching the whole scene from afar, having no control in what would happen next. Jaheira and Khalid had evidently finished their discussion, the former moving toward the door and the latter moving toward the dead assassin.

"Khalid." She said simply, her husband giving a quick nod before looking through the dwarfs person. He searched for awhile before emerging with a bag of gold, along with a letter. It was another bounty notice no doubt. Khalid gave me a slight worried look before handing me the note, moving past as he exited the inn a moment later. Jaheira now had Imoen by the arm, urging her outside as well.

"It would be best we not linger any longer." She said to me over her shoulder, moving Imoen out the door. I nodded once, not waiting for her to speak a second time. I removed the key I had only just acquired and set it atop one of the nearby tables before leaving for the exit. It was much darker as we reentered the night, only the occasional candlelight illuminating the streets from the windows above. I followed Jaheira into another inn next door, the Burning Wizard apparently. Imoen and Khalid had already entered, leaving the door slightly ajar as Jaheira and I came in shortly after. The inn was completely deserted short of the fat balding man behind the counter. Khalid urged Imoen up the stairs before producing the sack of coin he had taken from the dead assassin. He handed a few of the coins to the owner, who wordlessly gave him three room keys in return. Khalid and Jaheira then quickly moved up stairs a moment later, the unwavering druid looking back at me once before vanishing.

I sighed wearily, still shaken from what had happened. I moved to the bar counter and reached for the remaining room key, shoving it within the same pocket I hid the last one.

"You look worse for wear, troubling night I assume?" The innkeeper suddenly asked. I only stared back at the man, his slight smile fading as I said nothing in return. Instead I ignored him, leaving for the rooms above. The inn was in slightly better condition than the last it seemed, though smaller. When I reached the top of the stairs I could see Imoen, staring at me from inside her room before quickly shutting the door. No doubt she was terrified of me now, by the nine hells, _I_ was scared of me. Never would I have thought I would be such a cruel and evil person, to kill without a second thought. Still, it did not feel as though it was me. Even if I had full control I'm sure I wouldn't have done such things...yet if I hadn't, I would be dead. Everything was just such a mess. I soon made my way to my room, closing the door behind me before quickly undressing for bed.

I had nearly forgotten the note Khalid had given me earlier, noticing the furled piece of paper still in a pocket on my person. I retrieved the parchment a moment later, examining the contents grimly. It was nearly the same as before, only the price for my head being raised to nearly double the amount. I sighed heavily, replacing the note before unceremoniously falling onto the bed in exhaustion. At that moment I only wanted sleep, to leave this place in search of peace, if only for a short while.

Unfortunately, my troubles seemed to follow me even in my dreams.

* * *

_I do not dream often, but tonight the visions are vivid indeed. Long have I walked, but now I find myself back amidst the stones of Candlekeep. My former home looms before me, but the gate is still closed and barred. Over the walls I could see a candle in my old room, but as the light goes out, the brick surrounding the window closes together. The very walls conspire to keep me at bay it seemed. Suddenly a familiar voice startles me, though it is calm and caring._

_"You cannot go back this way my child. You must go on." The voice spoke, seeming to speak from all around me. Gorion then forms before me, and though his image should be comforting, he seems but a shade of his living self. He is dead in my dreams, as in life. The phantom of my foster father then gestures towards the blackness of the wood, as though it should be inviting. Perhaps it is, in a way, though the traveling will surely be hard. As I think this, a smooth and obvious path becomes clear out the corner of my eye. It seems meant for me, pulling at my very being, and promises to quickly lead me away from the life I once led. Perhaps this would be for the best, but it is a bit too convenient for my liking. I did not wish to dwell upon the loss I have endured, but neither should it be forgotten. Gorion then smiles before fading away, deep into the blackness of my dream._

_The pull then became a push, though I turned away, steadfast in my new direction. The way is not quite as clear, but it is sure to be interesting nonetheless. A whisper follows as I stride away, something vestigial and sinister that I recognize, and yet have never heard._

_**"You will learn..."** _

_I don't look back.

* * *

_

I awoke suddenly with a start, breathing heavily as I scanned the empty room before me. The dream felt all too real, the meaning and purpose still clear in my head. I sat up from the bed as the images still swirled in my head, those last few words haunting me greatly. Still, I chose to not allow it to effect me. It was morning now, the sun beaming through a closed window nearby. I moved from the bed to look outside, already the townspeople were milling about_. _It was a new day I thought, one I wouldn't let the previous nights unsettling events take hold over. I quickly got dressed, securing my equipment for travel with a new found sense of direction in my life. When my equipment was secured I moved to the door and opened it, finding a surprised Imoen with a fist in the air as if preparing to knock.

"Oh!" She exclaimed nervously before quickly moving both arms rigidly at her side. "I was going to wake you but I guess you're already up so..." She trailed off, looking down at her feet. "I'll...just be going then." She finished as she tried to flee, though I stopped her with a hand at her shoulder.

"Imoen please, wait." I said as softly as I could. She turned back to me with an uncertain frown, though this time she looked back at me. I closed my eyes and heaved a sigh before speaking, calming myself some. "I know what you saw of me last night may have frightened you...it scares me a little as well." I tried to explain, though she only seemed confused at first. "What I'm tying to say is...I'd never do anything to hurt you Imoen. Sometimes in battle I just...don't think straight." I continued as I rubbed my shoulder anxiously. "But I _promise_, no matter what, I'll always look out for you. You're my best friend after all." I finished with a smile. Imoen looked at me for a moment searchingly, unknowing what she was thinking of at that moment. But then she smiled, giving me a slap on the shoulder before speaking.

"Oh alright, no need to get sappy on me now." She said with a grin, a wash of relief overcoming me. "I guess he deserved it, he was another assassin wasn't he?" She asked curiously, the smile gone for the moment.

"Yes, and had little to say on why they were after me either." I said solemnly, though brushing it away as I continued. "But I'm not worried, I'm sure I'll figure things out eventually. Until then we should just concern ourselves with helping the people of Nashkel." I said finally, eliciting another happy grin from Imoen.

"Right! Off to be big time adventurers huh Ale?" She said eagerly. I nodded in return, happy to have things back as they were. At that Jaheira and Khalid suddenly emerged from their room, surprised to see us already prepared.

"Good, I see you two are ready. The sooner we leave the better." She explained simply, as if the night before had not happened at all. I looked back to Imoen for a moment, who gave a quick nod of approval before I turned back toward Jaheira.

"Of course, but might we make a quick stop somewhere first?" I asked, the druid raising an eyebrow in response.

"Where exactly might you need to go?" She said curiously, crossing her arms as she waited for an explanation.

"Well uh, my sword kind of...broke." I explained with a scratch of my head. "Where might I buy a new one?" I continued, though it was Khalid who had an answer instead.

"The Thunderhammer Smithy m-might be a good choice. I am friends w-with the owner, I'm sure he will have what you n-need." Khalid assured me with a slight smile. He looked to his wife and she nodded in agreement.

"Then we shall visit Taerom before we leave, though I would hope it be done quickly." Jaheira stated, ever slightly annoyed be the detour.

We soon left the inn and made our way through the busy streets of Beregost, much of the place teeming with people. Local farmers sold their produce, children laughed and played, it was nice. It didn't take long before we walked by the Read Sheaf inn, two Flaming Fist soldiers standing guard outside. No doubt they were investigating the violence from last night. I tried not to look at them as we continued walking, instead my eyes wandering to a young man handing out small pieces of paper to those walking by. At the sight our group he quickly caught up to us, a smile plastered across his face.

"Greetings fellow music aficionados! I am Garrick." He said with a bow, quickly handing me one of the notes in his hand before continuing. "Please remember to stop by the Jovial Juggler tonight, where the great Silke and Garrick will be performing live!" He exclaimed proudly.

"Uh sure, wouldn't miss it for the world!" I said with a smile, feigning enthusiasm so he would leave quicker.

"Excellent! Remember to bring your coin, we do requests as well!" He finished before hurriedly making his way to another group of would-be patrons of his art.

"He seemed kinda cute." Imoen said with a grin as she continued to stare at the bard from afar. I chuckled lightly at that, reading the note the young man had given me. The paper simply detailed the two performers names and their acts, apparently wanting to make their stay in Beregost widely known. I only shrugged before handing the note to Imoen.

"Maybe another time then." I said simply, continuing our short walk to the blacksmith. The rest of the trek was uneventful, the townspeople mostly keeping to themselves. When we finally reached the smithy it seemed a bit...disappointing. The sign was rather flashy, proudly boasting as one of the best blacksmiths in the region. Though the building itself seemed a bit run down, but I guess I would have to see for myself. As we entered I was slightly amazed by what I saw. Racks upon racks of weapons lined the walls, masterfully crafted suits of armor stood nearby for presentation. They apparently used mining carts to transport the heavy equipment around, the tracks leading from the forges to the stockpiles of equipment near the far end of the large smithy. Soon a man sweating heavily from a nearby forge came into view, wiping his brow before speaking.

"Customers I see!" The tall aged man said with excitement. "What can ol' Taerom Fuiruim do fer ye?" He asked with a thick accent before grabbing a rag, wiping it across his face.

"Hello Taerom, it is g-god to see you again." Khalid greeted as he stepped to shake the mans hand. The blacksmith acknowledged his greeting warmly, shaking his hand strongly.

"Khalid, it's been some time hasn't it now? Ah but don't let me babble on, what ye wish done?" He asked with a toothy smile before setting the rag down onto a nearby table.

"Actually it is my friend Alerac here who wishes to p-purchase from you." He explained in his ever stuttering manner, the blacksmith soon turning to me instead.

"That so? Well what is it ye need lad?" He asked with another wide grin. I didn't bother to retrieve my broken equipment before I left, so there was no need in trying to repair it. I would have to buy something completely new.

"Well my sword sort of...broke, you see." I explained as I scratched my head. He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment before quickly answering.

"That's actually been a lot more common than ye might think." He stated before turning away, moving toward a nearby table with an assortment of damaged weapons atop it. "It's the iron, the iron coming in from Nashkel. Brittle as glass it is!" He exclaimed, showing me an identical sword to mine, broken cleanly in two. "Should be lucky it lasted for ye as long as it did." He finished before setting the two pieces of sword back onto the table.

"Is this what's really troubling the Nashkel mines?" I asked curiously, still having heard only vague rumors of the crisis down south.

"Part of it, aye. That and talk of foul demons in the lower levels too, killing the miners." He explained glumly, causing me to feel uneasy from such rumors. He then cocked an eyebrow at us, interest catching him. "Say, ye all aren't planning on entering that mine, are ye?" He asked with sudden interest.

"You should know better than to ask that Taerom." Jaheira chirped in, giving the aged man a smile.

"Oh sure sure, forgive me manners. Had a feeling I might see you two come by after this whole situation arose." He said chuckling. "But that gives me an idea, one moment if you will." He explained as he moved back to a storage area, searching through a selection of weapons on a large wooden rack. He soon found what he was looking for, picking up a longsword with ease before moving back to us. "Made a few of these not too long ago, far before this brittle iron business ever came up, here." He explained before handing the blade to me. I carefully took the sword from his hands, immediately noticing the difference in weight it had.

"It's uh...very light." I stated simply. The blacksmith gave a laugh at that, nodding sagely before elaborating.

"Aye, magically crafted it is. Nearly half the weight of a normal longsword, quicker, and dare I say near unbreakable as well!" He explained proudly. "Now, if you're satisfied with that, might there be anything else ye be needing?" He asked a moment later as I tested the blades weight, my attention brought back to him.

"A shield as well. A metal one, please." I added a moment later, not wanting the same to happen to my previous shield. He nodded at my request, quickly rummaging through a couple of large chests nearby. He eventually came up with a simple shield made of complete metal, near identical in shape and size as my previous, though presumably heavier.

"Something like this I'm guessing?" He asked simply, another smile across his face as I took the shield in my hands.

"This will do nicely, thank you." I said earnestly. He nodded again before speaking once more.

"Anything else then?" He questioned plainly. I looked to Imoen though she only shrugged, apparently having no need of anything here at the moment. With that I turned back to the eager blacksmith.

"That is all I suppose, how much will this be?" I asked, ready to emerge the gold I had on my person. Suddenly I realized I still had very little to offer, nearly all my coin having been spent already. Though the blacksmith only shook his head, instead eliciting another smile as he explained.

"Tell ye what. You help out however ye can with the iron crisis, and you can consider those free of charge." He stated with the same grin.

"N-now Taerom, we have to give you at least s-something. 'Tis only fair." Khalid spoke, emerging the sack of gold he had taken from the dwarf last night. "I'm sure t-this wouldn't cover everything, but it is the l-least we can do old friend." He finished with a smile, handing the bag to the blacksmith.

"Ye be good people Khalid, ye and those that travel with ye no doubt. Just be careful down there aye?" He finished with a last worried look. The two shared another quick handshake before we departed, exiting the smithy as I fixed the new items onto my person. We walked south a short distance as we left the small town of Beregost, the sword and shield soon properly fitted to me. I looked to Khalid though he only had his eyes set on the road.

"Thank you Khalid." I said after a moment, unsure of what else to say.

"Think n-nothing of it." He returned with a smile.

**~TBC**

**Secondary Note: **I'm sure we all have that one nice stuttering uncle that's always looking out for you.**  
**


	10. Dark Encounters

_**Notes:**_ Uhh, pretty graphic scene on this next page. Just a reminder, this _is_ rated M for a reason. Sorry for the delay.

Anywho longest one yet, yet again! Was almost deciding on splitting this into two parts but found it to work better as just the one. Some other things left for another time I guess. By the way, page ten? Nearly 40,000 words total? Small milestone or not, it's something!**  
**

* * *

**Dark Encounters

* * *

**

It was well into the afternoon when we made our first stop for rest. Though we had plenty of food in our packs we were lucky to find a couple of apple trees nearby, adding much to our simple meals. I sat next to Imoen as we both chewed on an apple, the sweetness of the fruit a nice treat after the hours it had taken to get this far south.

"Wow, these are so fresh!" Imoen emitted gleefully. I nodded back at her before taking another bite, enjoying the short break as much as possible. Khalid and Jaheira stood not too far from where we sat, Khalid grabbing two apples for them to share as well. I caught myself staring at the alluring druid once again, watching as she delicately nibbled on the simple fruit. I looked away, mentally scolding myself for acting in such a way. She was married and a companion in my group, it wasn't right to feel such things for her. Instead I focused my attention elsewhere, enjoying the serene calm of the forest, looking towards the fluffy white clouds in the bright blue sky. It didn't last for long of course.

Behind me I heard a rustle in the nearby bushes, causing me to immediately spring up from my sitting position and toss my half eaten apple to the ground. I drew my newly bought sword in preparation, my allies readying their armaments as well. I spared a look back at them before calling out to the would be intruder.

"Who goes there? Show yourself!" I demanded loudly, a number of beasts already appearing in my head, expecting the worse to come. Instead what emerged from the brush caused us to lower our weapons, myself breathing a sigh of relief before speaking. "What are you doing here?" I asked the small form in front of me calmly.

"I'm just pickin' fruit for momma sir, 'every little bit helps' she says, so I'm gonna help..." The young boy explained, his eyes lingering on my blade as he spoke. "You're not gonna hurt me, are you mister?" He asked timidly, our presence no doubt a surprise to him as well. He was no more than a small child, his dirty shirt used as a makeshift holding device with several apples within. I smiled sincerely at him, not wanting to startle the young boy further.

"Nothing to fear from us." I explained, returning my blade back to its scabbard. "I'm sure your mother appreciates the help, but isn't it dangerous for you to be out here?" I asked in concern, not knowing how far his home might have been. Beregost itself was hours away.

"Yeah I s'pose." He admitted glumly before continuing. "I'm fast though, and momma's only a short while away. This once time I was chased by a gibberling, but Bunky's dad is a guard and he smacked that grass monkey like it had never been hit before!" He exclaimed with a smile, one of his front teeth missing. "I don't think bandits go for kids much neither. They only hit ya if you're packin' ore from Nashkel. I gotta get back home now sir, momma needs this for supper." He finished, quickly making his way down the road south. He was gone a moment later, Imoen only giving a cheery shrug when I looked to her.

"Foolish child." Jaheira murmured, shaking her head. We quickly went back to our break. Just as I was calming down some we heard another disturbance, causing me to drop a second apple I had just picked from a tree. I retrieved my sword once again with a curse, the sound being a high pitched scream instead of simple movement in the brush. It had come from the road south, the small boy having just disappeared down that way. As one we quietly sneaked our way closer, careful to remain hidden behind tree and bush as we neared. I was the first to see, parting several branches for a better look.

"Oh no." Was all I could say. My companions were just as shocked by the sight. Imoen gasped and covered her mouth with a hand, while Jaheira whispered a curse. The sickening sound of bone crunching and the tearing of flesh filled our ears. It was the small boy, being devoured and torn limb from limb by two massive hideous humanoids, chuckling between themselves as they ate.

"I'm gonna be sick." Imoen suddenly announced. She continued to cover her mouth as she ran away from us, the sound of her expelling her lunch as she hunched over in the grass. I didn't blame her, the sight before me too horrifying to look at for much longer. Instead I began to feel angry, wanting nothing more than to kill the filthy murdering beasts. I took a step forward only to be stopped by Jaheira with a forceful hand, giving me a fierce look as well.

"Don't be stupid, we must be ready first." She scolded me quietly, her gaze going back to Imoen as she continued to retch out the contents of her stomach. Khalid was standing by her now, holding her hair back while she vomited. I gave an angered look back at her, nodding once before walking away from the sickening humanoids. Imoen soon recovered, being supported by Khalid as she stood back up.

"Sorry It's just..." She tried to explain, her skin pale from fright and disgust. "We have to do something about them." She finished a moment later, grimacing as she cleared her throat.

"We will." I told her with deep certainty. I then looked to Jaheira, my face set with determination. "What's our plan?"

* * *

The two creatures continued feasting upon the small boy, as we watched in silence. Jaheira informed me that they were called ogrillons, the sickening pairing between an ogre and an orc. Their massive forms easily tore the poor child's body apart, fighting over the meat in some brutish tongue I wasn't familiar with. We were waiting for the signal to attack, my breath slow and steady as we hid behind the trees some distance away. Imoen had already notched an arrow, obvious disgust in her face as she watched the vile monsters feast. I felt no better, though only rage and determination filled me now. One of the creatures hunched down, ripping off a limb and gnawing hungrily into the bone itself. At that point the signal was given, a slight glimmer of light not far behind the two humanoids. Suddenly Jaheira began to chant quietly, her words focusing onto a small yellowish sphere of light in her hands.

The magic sparkled and radiated, fortunately too far away to be seen by the preoccupied brutes. In a flash she finished her chanting, the sphere of light suddenly bursting into the air all around the two creatures. Immediately they sensed something had happened, looking all around them in confusion. A moment later the ground beneath them came alive. Several vines emerged from the ground, tightly tangling around the their bulky forms, holding their arms down to the earth. Imoen suddenly unleashed her arrow, quickly striking one of the beasts in the chest, though it only grunted angrily in annoyance. As Imoen readied another arrow I charged forward, not wanting the creatures to break free prematurely. They howled in their brutish tongue, finally noticing us three from the treeline. Their faces were covered in the innocent child's blood, glaring at me in anger as I moved forward.

One of them began to rip off the vines that entangled him, roaring with fury at the druids spell that kept him bound. The other was still hunched to the ground, attempting to slip free from the constricting vines as well. All of a sudden two large curved blades stabbed straight through the creatures chest, Khalid materializing behind him. The beast roared once before Khalid retrieved his blades and stabbed again, this time aiming for its throat. It moved no further, slumping to the ground as the vines began to release its now dead target. As Khalid freed his blades once more the other ogrillon roared in anger, releasing one of its massive arms and smacking Khalid away. The slim man flew back, landing in the grass a few feet away with a pained grunt.

"Khalid!" Jaheira yelled, worry taking her by surprise. Imoen unleashed another arrow, it striking the ogrillon beneath the neck, though yet again the monster seemed unfazed by the attack. Soon he pulled himself completely free, ignoring everyone except the man on the ground, the one who had killed his companion. It lumbered slowly toward Khalid, still on the ground as he barely managed to stand up in protest. Imoen fired a third arrow as it neared, striking it hard in the shoulder. The ogrillon quickly glanced behind himself, now noticing me as I neared. With another roar he sent a fist hurtling my way, just barely avoiding it. I had its full attention now, backing away as it sent sluggish swing after swing. He swung into my shield, causing me to stumble back as I regained my balance. My blood was burning again, but I fought to control myself. I wouldn't be a slave to my rage.

The ogrillon saw its chance and charged at me with full speed, roaring with all its might. He swung once again at my head, instead catching air. I ducked underneath his attack and slashed my blade across his thigh. He gave a yell in pain, falling to a knee. I gave him no quarter though. My blood was ablaze now, the sickening grin gone but the anger within me stronger than ever. I gave a final thrust straight through his heart, the beasts deafening howl slowly dissipating as his life force left his body. It slumped to the ground only several feet from his companion, ending its foul murdering life. The battle was over. I worked my blade free from its body as I stood victorious over the dead creatures. Jaheira suddenly rushed past me for her husband, releasing me from my current mindset. My excitement began to wane, watching as she helped balance the shaken Khalid as he got up. Imoen stood next to me then as I watched, looking down at the dead creature at her feet.

"Bastards..." She spat, grabbing my attention as she stared at the dead ogrillons. I heaved a sigh to calm myself some, wiping the blood from my longsword as I carefully watched Imoen. She kicked it once at the torso, the huge form barely moving at her sudden strike.

"Imoen, are you alright?" I asked before securing my blade. She glared at me, her face softening a moment later as she relaxed.

"Yeah, I guess." She said with a shrug, looking back at the dead ogrillon I had slain. Jaheira and Khalid soon came next to us, Jaheira holding Khalid straight as they walked.

"Khalid, are you hurt?" I asked worriedly. He only shook his head with a slight smile.

"N-no, I'm quite alright. You can stop now dear, please. I'll be fine." He said to his wife, the druid releasing him with a nod, though she kept a watchful eye on him. "The b-battle went well, though t-that will be the last of our invisibility p-potions we have I'm afraid." Khalid explained somberly. Our plan had been to have Khalid drink a potion of invisibility, signaling us with a small gemstone when he was in position to attack. Though the plan did not go exactly as expected, thankfully no one had been seriously hurt.

"A helpful item, though we must do without for now. We still have much traveling to do, and-" Jaheira spoke, though suddenly interrupted by the shaken Imoen.

"Jaheira wait, can't you help him?" She asked, obviously speaking of the murdered child whose body we dare not look at. "You're a druid aren't you? You can bring the dead back to life!" Imoen pleaded, obviously not accepting the death of such an innocent child so easily. Jaheira closed her eyes as she shook her head, her face set with regret as she spoke.

"Alas, I cannot. When the body has been...defiled in such a way, there is nothing I can do." She explained with sorrow, placing a kind hand over her shoulder. "I'm sorry Imoen. He is one with nature now, we can only hope his spirit finds peace in the afterlife." She explained sagely, Imoen eyes filling with unshed tears. Jaheira removed her hand and joined her husband a few feet away, giving the girl some privacy as she stared at the ground upset. I wasn't sure what to do just then. I stood there and watched as Imoen brushed the tears from her eyes. She looked up at me a moment later, quickly embracing me with a tight hold. I tried to calm her some, whispering soft words of comfort as I patted her back soothingly. We stood there for awhile until she calmed some, leaving the hug as she sniffled back more tears.

"I noticed..." She said after a moment, rubbing at her eyes once more before continuing. "You fought well, but not as much with the same...scariness as last time." She spoke, trying to find the right words. "You seemed more...in control." She finished, giving a slight smile. She was right, I tried my best to control myself, concentrating instead on saving Khalid from being pummeled by the hulking ogrillon. I gave a slight smile at that, seeming to understand a lot more about myself since the dream I had with Gorion's shade.

"I guess when I have friends to fight for, it's a little easier to control." I explained with a shrug, smiling anew back at Imoen. She grinned in return, cheering up slightly.

"That's good. I'll admit, you kinda did scare me a bit when I first saw you like that last night." She admitted, causing me to feel uneasy as we began to walk away from the horrid scene behind us. "But I know that wasn't the real you. I've known you my whole life Ale, you wouldn't hurt a fly." She said with sudden certainty, blocking the images of the mutilated child from her mind.

I believed her then, believing that every time I have been attacked since Gorion had told me we were to leave Candlekeep, that it was all in defense. Either of myself or of my friends, I never wished to fight. It comforted me some, and yet...I've felt the power, dark and sinister, deep within me. It can give me immense strength, amazing speed, but it hungers...hungers for death. It was something I never wished to unleash, to always keep at a distance. I tried not to think about it, instead concerning myself with the road as we caught up with our two companions. Though it was a victory, it was still a small one. There will be many more battles ahead, of that I am sure. Each one I will not only have to battle physical foes, but the demons inside me as well.

I just hope I am strong enough to face them all.

* * *

We walked for long until it grew dark, a mutual agreeance between us not to travel during the night. We had two tents between us, one for Khalid and Jaheira while either Imoen and I would help take part in guard duty. I chose to take first shift again, allowing Imoen some much needed rest after dealing with the traumatic events of the day. I nibbled on some dried meat as I looked out into the black abyss of the forest night, the warmth of the campfire soothing me some. I chewed soundlessly as I thought of my previous life. A week hadn't even passed since I had left home now, safely studying under Gorion and the monks within Candlekeep. The simplicity of home was becoming more of a faint memory now, my life changed to a constant struggle to live another day. I was so lost in thought I didn't even notice the woman emerge silently from inside her tent, quietly sitting next to me.

"You think much of your old life, don't you Alerac?" Jaheira asked softly, returning me from my troubled thoughts. She watched me intently, her green eyes dazzling under the flickering light of the campfire. I swallowed the food in my mouth before answering, looking away from her as I concentrated on her question.

"Yes...there is much that I miss." I answered with a heavy sigh, looking deeply into the large flame in front of me before continuing. "I think of Gorion often...and his killer." I admitted with a frown. The armored fiend, I had dubbed him, the man who had slain my foster father in cold blood. He was the one I was after, though the search for him I knew would be long and hard indeed. But I was sure he would have answers, the reason why I was hounded by assassins, he just had to have known. Jaheira watched me intently as I thought, soon following with another question.

"Gorion's killer." She stated, grabbing my attention once more. "You intend to kill him, don't you? Have your revenge?" She asked simply. There was no accusation in her words, as if it was the simplest question in the world. A question with an obvious answer. I looked away from her before answering, still finding it hard to stare at her for long.

"Yes. He knows why there are those who want me for dead. It is all I can do." I affirmed with sudden certainty. Since the death of my father my life has slowly begun to lose purpose. Only the comfort of friends and the encouragement of ghosts in my dreams remain to comfort me, wanting me to push further, not to give up. Without them, all that remains is the hunger for revenge. To succumb to the twisted desires within me, seeking only the death of my enemies. As if reading my mind, Jaheira suddenly spoke.

"What do you feel when you enter combat Alerac. What pushes you to fight further?" She asked softly, once again without judgment or anger filling her voice. She didn't look at me then, instead staring toward the night sky in quiet interest. I shook my head, she wouldn't understand what I was dealing with. She would probably think I was cursed, or under some kind of magical influence instead.

"No, I do not wish to talk of this." My voice both clear and hard as I spoke. She looked back at me with her lips pursed, nodding a moment later in understanding.

"Very well. I will not bother you of such things further." She spoke calmly, her usual hotheadedness absent this night. Her long dark hair blew suddenly as the wind picked up with the cool night, though she barely showed a shiver. Instead she looked back to me, with a slight smile as she spoke. "You may ask me a question now, if you'd like." I looked back at her searchingly, the often stern and proud woman before me showing some of her gentler side for once. I smiled back as well, thinking for a moment before I asked by question.

"You and your husband Khalid, I thought it rude to ask earlier but, are you both half-elves?" I asked somewhat apprehensively, not wanting to anger her. Instead she gave a rare chuckle, a pleasant smile across her face as she spoke.

"Yes we are. Our kind is uncommon I suppose, being the product of two different races." She sobered some after that, the smile gone as quickly as it had appeared. Something told me she was very proud of who she was, though with a distraught past. I was careful with my words as I questioned her further.

"I know Imoen has told you much of our life growing up in Candlekeep already. How was your childhood? When did you and Khalid meet?" I asked curiously, careful not to intrude too far into her life. She gave a soft sigh before she spoke, a small amount of sadness lacing her voice.

"I grew up in _Tethyr_ under a noble family, unfortunately during the Tethyrian civil war." She began, frowning slightly as she continued. "Ours was one of the many noble families targeted by the angry mobs of peasants, none surviving the siege of our castle. The only reason I live now is from the aid of a servant girl, though she died in helping me escape." She explained somberly, looking away from me as she finished.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said simply, showing earnest sympathy for her unfavorable life growing up. She cleared her throat before continuing, some of the unhappiness fading from her voice.

"I eventually stumbled upon an enclave of druids in the forests of _Tethyr_ who were willing to take me in as their own. They taught me well of their ways, teaching me to understand the careful balance of things as a whole. As for Khalid." She stopped, smiling for a moment before continuing. "We met a few years ago, around the same time we met your father Gorion. We soon married, traveling together as one." She finished with a sigh, the sound of the crackling fire filling the silence. I smiled again, glad to see the real Jaheira for once and not just her tough exterior. She soon looked back at me, smiling as well.

"I'm sure you are tired, you have been up for some time now." She said as she stood up, a sudden yawn escaping me as if to prove her observation correct. "You should rest, I will go wake Imoen so you may sleep." She said quickly, already turning to leave.

"Jaheira wait." I asked in a rush, the both of us standing now looking at each other. I hastily looked away before speaking, sudden embarrassment once again taking me. I felt like such a fool sometimes. "Thank you...for talking with me." I said simply, already forgetting why I had asked her to halt in the first place. She gave another smile, one that sent those strange feelings I was feeling often when around her, sent shivering down my spine.

"Of course."

* * *

The morning came easy for us, each getting at least a few hours sleep until we could reach the luxury of an inn. It didn't take long for us to begin our travels, once again moving along the cobbled stone pathway south. Imoen's mood had gone back to normal, no longer saddened by the boys death from yesterday. I'm sure she still thought about it, but I was happy nonetheless that she was better. Jaheira as well was much more pleasant. No more was she ordering us to move quicker or scolding me for minor things in an angered tone. We all made small talk, getting accustomed to each other much more.

Khalid was apparently born in Calimshan, his father a merchant there. He was regrettably the result of an affair, his father having slept with an elf woman on his travels and getting her pregnant. In the end she managed to leave him with Khalid, expecting a wealthy father to be able to provide for him better. Unfortunately his father thought little of him, paying more attention to his half brothers instead. He was not close with much of his supposed 'family', instead he spent much time with the local militia and trained with them instead. He spoke very little on how he met Jaheira, though his adoration for her was obvious. It was nice to see a couple who felt dearly for one another, though of course jealousy still rattled my soul now and then. I couldn't stay mad at Khalid though no matter what, him being one of the few friends left who actually cared for my safety.

We walked for a few hours before we encountered another stone sign, small but easily immobile in any way. Leading our group I walked up to it, inspecting the elegantly carved words along the stone.

**_Nashkel to the South_**

"We must be getting close." I said to them after examining the stone. It was still early in the afternoon, hopefully we would reach Nashkel before it got dark.

"Yes, Nashkel should only be a few hours now." Jaheira mentioned before looking behind her a moment later. "Come Imoen, you are lagging behind." The young girl in colorful clothing gave an aggravated grunt before responding.

"I hate all this walking. Can't we take a break soon?" She pouted, though I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what Jaheira's response would be.

"Fine, but do make it quick, we are nearly there." The half-elven woman complied, surprising me greatly. Usually it was Jaheira who motioned us to keep going, the sparse breaks we shared being few and far between. I welcomed the rest nonetheless, easing my pack from my weary shoulders and stretching. Imoen as well took full advantage, already laying on the grass near the road in exhaustion.

"I can't wait 'til we get there." She murmured in relief, a slight grin on my face at her childish antics. The walking was tough on us all I was sure, though it was only Imoen who complained. Most of the time we tolerated it though, her kind nature making up for her whining. I'm sure she would get used it in time. Khalid took the time to rummage through his things, emerging with a flask of water to drink. Jaheira soon joined me as I cracked my neck, relaxing my body some from all the walking.

"Your friend seems to be growing on me, she is a kind spirited girl." She mused quietly, watching as Imoen continued to relax in the grass with a grin.

"Yeah, you can't stay mad at her for long. She's always been like that." I agreed with the druid, another grin escaping me as I thought on it. Imoen may be the first to want to try something new and exciting, but also the first to complain should it become too hard. Alas, she tried. It was all I could ask her to do.

"I have been wondering for some time now." Jaheira spoke with sudden interest, catching my attention. "What is your relationship with her? Gorion never mentioned having her in his care as well." She asked in a near whisper, confusing me at first.

"Our relationship?" I replied uncertain, still trying to understand the intent in her words. Imoen has only been my friend and nothing more. She was technically within the care of Winthrop, though Gorion of course cared for her just as much as he did with me. It wasn't long until it finally dawned on me, the meaning behind Jaheira's curious manner now making sense to me.

"Oh, no no it's not like that. We're just friends, that's all." I explained hastily, removing all notion of what Jaheira might have been assuming from my mind. Imoen was like a sister to me, there was no way I would like her...in that kind of way. Jaheira only chuckled slightly at my nervous clarification, nodding in understanding before she spoke.

"I figured as much, my apologies for thinking otherwise." She finished with a grin, turning toward her husband a moment later. I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment as she walked away. The one woman who I did have slight feelings for thinking I was involved with my best friend? I felt wholly uncomfortable, and Imoen appearing next to me suddenly did not help at all.

"Hey Ale, what were you two talkin' about?" She asked innocently, startling me like she always does. I gave a heavy sigh as she grinned and shook her head. "How do I always manage to scare you like that? I don't think I'm _that_ sneaky." She folded her arms, apparently growing suspicious of my actions.

"Don't kid yourself Imoen, you always manage to sneak up on me." I clarified dismissively, though Imoen wasn't one for letting up when she was curious about something.

"Uh huh. So just what were you two talking about then?" She continued with that well knowing grin of hers. She always knew when I was hiding something from her, that was for sure. Lucky for me I heard something in the forest, immediately drawing my attention away from her prodding.

"Did you hear that?" I asked aloud, attempting to discern what I had just heard as I looked far into the treeline. Imoen apparently did not hear it.

"Oh no, don't you change the subje-" She began, though stopping once she heard the faint noise in the distance as well.

"What was that?" Jaheira asked, moving up to us both along with Khalid. Quick paced footsteps could be heard past the thick foliage, trudging through the the dried leaves noisily.

"I'm not sure. But whatever it is is coming our way, arm yourselves." I swiftly ordered, the others quickly following my lead. It wasn't long before we could make out a form in the distance, heavily breathing as it ran toward our general direction. The figure suddenly noticed us, not stopping a moment as it called out for us.

"Help me!" A woman's voice cried, continuing to rush breathlessly towards us. "Please!" She yelled again, not stopping for a moment. I lowered my blade as she neared, the frantic woman stopping before us breathing heavily in exhaustion. She quickly looked behind herself anxiously, her hood shrouding most of her face as she spoke.

"If you don't help me, they'll kill me!" She begged, desperate for our help. I was still somewhat wary at first, thinking this could be another trap by assassins. She wore chain mail armor and a mace tucked at her side, nearly her entire body shrouded with cloth or metal. Obviously she was well equipped, though whoever was chasing her frightened her greatly.

"Calm down miss, we'll help you." I said as comforting as I could, choosing to ignore my fears of an assassin for the moment. "Just tell us who you are." I asked a moment later, the sound of more heavy trudging through the wood already moving closer.

"My name is Viconia DeVir. I...I am not from around here." She explained hastily, once again turning back around as she heard more shouting from the forest. "They near, thank you so much for helping." She turned back to the forest just as two men in heavy plate armor burst into view, wearing the same colors as the Flaming Fist mercenary group from before. They both had their swords drawn, slightly out of breath from the running as well. One of the mercenaries came up to me and Viconia, inspecting us both closely before speaking.

"Step aside travelers! We are members of the Flaming Fist. The woman that you are harboring is wanted for murder of the foulest sort." He explained, quickly grabbing the woman's wrist and yanking her to the ground. Viconia yelled in protest, though her screaming only worsened when the mercenary pulled her hood back, revealing her face.

"The light!_ Ol flamgran_!" She cried out in pain, her dark skin and silvery white hair revealing her true race to us all. The mercenary only grunted, watching with disdain as Viconia scrambled to shield her face from the sun.

"See? She is a dark elf; it should be obvious that she is evil." The man stated matter-of-factly. Viconia only shook her head as she fought back tears, moving to my side for protection.

"They lie! I've done nothing wrong!" She pleaded, her eyes upon me as she begged for her safety. It was widely known that nearly all drow were evil to some extent, or so it was believed. Still, I couldn't in good faith submit her to a certain death in their hands.

"I believe she is telling the truth. You cannot judge this woman simply by the shade of her skin, I will not allow it." I spoke in her defense, moving the woman back as I confronted the mercenary. The plated man grunted in annoyance, both mercenaries readying their blades on us.

"Don't be foolish. We represent the law of this region, by protecting her you'll be just as guilty as she!" He shouted in a commanding voice.

"You are a little far down south are you not? This is Amnish territory." Jaheira pointed out, though the mercenary would not be swayed.

"We've tracked this villainous wench for a great length and time, half breed. Stay out of this!" He ordered forcefully once again, earning the collected glares of our entire group. It was obvious these two would not leave on good terms.

"Maybe you should rethink this for a moment." I stated with a fierce look of my own. "There are five of us, and only two of you. What's stopping us from killing you right now instead?" I asked him threateningly, feigning hostility as I stared him down. He looked at our collected group for a moment, suddenly noticing his slim odds. His companion put a hand over his shoulder, no doubt realizing their chances as well. He finally looked back to me, sheathing his sword in defeat.

"So be it. But you mark my words, that evil bitch will cut out your heart while you sleep." He looked at her once more, both of them staring daggers at each other. The two mercenaries left without another word, heading north back to Beregost no doubt. I breathed a sigh of relief, Viconia mirroring the same before speaking.

"I thank you for risking yourselves on my behalf." She began, her hood covering most of her face once again as she spoke. "I know what you all must be thinking, you see my dark skin and won't trust me for it. I may be drow, but I am an outcast among my own kind, and I need your help." She spoke candidly, looking toward me with hope in her eyes.

"Outcast?" Jaheira questioned suspiciously. "What could you have done to become exiled from your own people?" She continued warily, untrusting of the drow woman already. Viconia lifted up her hood enough to see the druid, staring back at the woman intently with her dark eyes as she spoke.

"I do not wish to speak of it, though subsequently it has left me without the powers of the spider goddess you surface dwellers fear so." She turned back to me, her eyes pleading for my assistance. "The goddess Shar grants me wisdom now, and she is a surface divinity. If you would let me join your group I would be most grateful. I have no where else to go." She finished, looking at us all for the answer she prayed for.

I considered her for a moment, somewhat uncertain of what to do. I had no qualms with sparing her life, but to join our group? It was very rare to see a dark elf on the surface, moreso one that is an outcast like the great Drizzt Do'Urden that roams these lands. Whether she was an asset or a danger in the end made little difference, she needed our help.

"Very well then, you may join us. We do not judge someone by their race." I spoke, giving a slight smile that she emulated in turn.

"I thank you, surface dwellers. I will not disappoint you, I promise." I was ready to say something further when Jaheira grabbed me by the shoulder.

"A word?" She said simply, obviously upset over my decision. She pulled me to the side with Khalid while Imoen and Viconia chatted quietly a few feet away. "Just what the blazes do you think you're doing Alerac? It is one thing to save her from persecution, that I can abide with, but she is still a drow!" She scolded me in a hushed tone, trying her best to keep the conversation private.

"We only worry for you safety Alerac, is this really the b-best course of action?" Khalid asked much more calmly, though the uncertainty in his voice was there as well. It was hard to disagree with them on this, but something told me that this was the right thing to do, I couldn't change my mind now. Instead I held my ground, unwavering in my decision.

"She needs our help, I will not abandon her now while she has no where else to turn to." There was silence for a moment before Jaheira conceded angrily, throwing her hands into the air in frustration.

"Fine! But you best keep your eye on her, she could be playing us for fools for all we know." She warned before storming away. Khalid quickly following after as they discussed between themselves in private, though it was obvious what they were speaking of. I made my way back to Imoen and Viconia, the young girl already taking a liking to the drow woman.

"Oh right! I'm Imoen, and this here is Ale of course." She spoke gleefully as she introduced us more properly.

"Alerac, actually." I clarified a moment later, giving Imoen a somewhat annoyed look.

"Yes, Alerac." Viconia pursed her lips after speaking, carefully studying me with her dark eyes. Though it was hard to notice in the sudden excitement of things, Viconia was indeed a beautiful woman. Though she tried to keep her face hidden her long white hair and dark skin was definitely a sight for the eyes. She smiled at me as I took notice, though the moment was suddenly interrupted.

"Enough time for rest, we have wasted much daylight as is!" Jaheira hollered from a distance, already continuing south along with her husband. I sighed heavily. It had taken me all this time just to get to know Jaheira a little better, and now she was indifferent with me once again. No doubt it will take even more effort for her to trust me after this incident. Viconia gave another smile as she walked past, Imoen and I following shortly after. Though I'm sure the dark skinned woman was grateful, I had a feeling she had other thoughts on her mind as well.

Why do I keep emerging myself into such messes? I must be cursed.

**~TBC**

**Secondary Note:** Aw yeah Viconia. Can't have a party without her. She wouldn't really cut out everyone's heart while they slept, would she? Nahhh.

**Drow Translations:** Just gonna give a heads up I'm only doing translations the best I can. Mistakes are probably to be expected.

_Ol flamgran_ - It burns**  
**


	11. Nashkel

**_Notes: _**Special appearance from Shikamarana with his character in all his glory. It's a very accurate representation.

Hope everyone's holidays have gone well. Heavy delays as you can imagine from family visiting and such. Anyways, I have some ideas I've been pondering on for a couple short stories involving the characters here, deeper backgrounds and stuff. I'll be working on those as well for the next couple of weeks. Now, back to the story.  
**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 2_**

**Nashkel**

**_

* * *

_**

The remainder of our journey towards Nashkel was very...uncomfortable, to say the least. Between the occasional angered glares from Jaheira and Viconia's increasingly provocative looks, I felt wholly surrounded. Only the ever chatty Imoen gave me any meager of relief from their constant stares.

"So uh, Viconia." She began in an attempt to break the silence, acquiring the attention of the dusk skinned elf from beneath her hood. "How long have you been on the surface? I bet it's way different from what you're used to." She questioned cheerily. Viconia smiled back at her slightly, though she was looking at me when she spoke.

"Yes, it has been some months now since I left the Underdark. You surface dwellers and your customs are indeed 'different'." She explained smoothly, her accent very prominent in her words. "Surface dwellers with your persecutions of my race is understandable, maybe, but has made life above ground an never ending challenge." She continued with a scowl as she looked back to the young girl. Imoen frowned slightly, the relationship between dark elves and nearly all other races widely known to be unfriendly at best. Still, the young girl would not be deterred so easily.

"Well, what was life like back in the Underdark then? Do you miss your friends and family?" Imoen asked innocently, eliciting a sharp laugh from the drow woman in return.

"There are no _friends_." She snorted back, the humor leaving her tone as she continued. "I could very little trust my own family, should I disappoint them. Your childish views on drow society are laughable." Imoen kept quiet for a time, unsure of what to say in response to Viconia's harsh words. Instead Jaheira spoke in her place, the druid eying Viconia venomously.

"Do not be surprised Imoen, the drow aren't known for their manners." The two women held icy glares, a slight grin on Jaheira's face as she spoke. "Tell me Viconia, where did you learn to speak common? Pick up bits and pieces from the many slaves at your disposal?" She questioned mockingly, bringing to light the devious nature of her race. Viconia only furthered her glaring, Khalid and I both becoming worried as the situation grew more tense.

"I learned little from the slaves, my tutors were the ones who taught me the tongue of the surfacers." She explained indignantly, unfazed by Jaheira's comment. Instead she grinned anew, venom lacing her voice as she spoke. "Though I did have one favorite pet in particular who I shared words with often. She was a crossbred mongrel much like yourself in fact. I enjoyed sacrificing her to the spider goddess." She countered deviously, the heated argument growing to a breaking point as Jaheira suddenly stopped. She whirled around and pointed her wood staff at the drow woman, threatening to crack her skull should she make a sudden move.

"I grow tired of listening to your snide remarks drow!" She yelled furiously at the woman who merely folded her arms in response, disregarding the druid's warning tone entirely. Khalid attempted to motion the angered Jaheira back, the two women staring daggers at each other now.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" Viconia cast another villainous grin at the druid, both of them ready to tear each other apart.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted loudly, ceasing the continued exchange for the moment. "I'll not have the both of you at each others throats any longer! Either halt this senseless bickering or _leave_." I commanded furiously, both women trading one last fierce glance towards each other before wordlessly ceasing their argument. Jaheira and Khalid moved back to the front, while Viconia moved somewhere behind Imoen and I as we continued south. The rest of our walk south remained in silence.

* * *

We arrived in Nashkel just as light began to fade, casting a red hue across the simple mining town. Many farms and small wooden buildings littered the area, though the center of town was dominated by the massive form of a temple dedicated to the deity Helm. The temple was easily the most active building in the area. The only other structure as busy was the nearby barracks, Amnish troops milling about the place wordlessly. Small groups of them patrolled the area, armed with longbows and longswords as they vigilantly surveyed their surroundings.

"Seems like a lot of guards for such a small village." Imoen pointed out curiously. She was right, it seemed like a small army encompassed the town. We crossed a small stone bridge as we neared the village center when a small group of Amnish soldiers suddenly approached us. They looked unfriendly at best, Imoen and I sharing a worried look as they approached.

"Hold travelers! Identify yourselves." The lead guard asked gruffly. Each of them studied us warily, their eyes lingering on Viconia as she hid farther behind her hood. It was hard to tell them all apart, all wearing the same colors of their group of guardsmen. They dressed in either heavy chain or studded leather, the same ornate metal helmets being the only significant difference from any other armed individual within the town. I cleared my throat slightly and stepped up to the guard, ignoring any feelings of intimidation I might of had.

"I am Alerac and this is my group of fellow adventurers." I stated without hesitation, straightforward and clear with my words as I spoke. "We hear much of the troubles as of late that plague your fair town's mine. Allow us to put ourselves at your disposal during our stay." I explained simply, though the guard seemed dubious of our intent.

"If you're seeking to resolve troubles, welcome. If you're seeking to cause them, kindly take it elsewhere." He warned us warily, though a sudden sigh escaped his lips as he continued. "Things are...not good here, Alerac." Past the mans stalwart outer shell it was obvious he was troubled by something greatly.

"You'll have no trouble from us sir, I assure you." The man looked less than relieved at my response, though he accepted it nonetheless with a nod.

"We were to meet the mayor of this town concerning these troubles, Berrun Ghastkill." Jaheira suddenly added, the confident woman stepping up next to me. "He is an old friend of mine, might you know where he resides?" She did not look at me once, though my eyes lingered on her hard expression. The guard brought me back from my sudden staring a moment later.

"I'm sure he has retired for the night by now." The guard explained somberly. "You all may speak with him come morning, the inn is but a short distance from us should you require lodging." He pointed toward a large single floored building near the grand temple. It was a dreary wooden structure, its only other neighbor being a general store that looked in just as bad of shape. I was already looking forward to a warm bed for the night. Still, the sooner we could get some answers the better.

"Before we go, might you better explain what things aren't good here? We have heard little short of uncertain rumors from our travels." I asked a moment later, my sudden need for answers getting the better of me. The weary eyed guard heaved another sigh, despair creeping up in his voice as he spoke.

"Aye, what IS good around here anymore? Our iron is rotten and their is talk of demons in the mines. The lower levels have been all but abandoned until the situation passes. And then there is the question of our Commander Brage..." He trailed off for a moment, shaking his head solemnly before continuing. "Ack, they have stripped him of that title but I use it yet." He took another moment to collect himself, the event seeming to have great effect on him.

"He killed his wife and children in a rage one night and all who saw him. Then he tore himself away and headed for the hills to the east. He is out there still and still we mourn, as much for them as for those he's taken..." He fiercely fought back his emotions, taking a deep breath as he stared back at us all accusingly. "Fie on you, now! You have brought tears to the eyes of a soldier!" The man shook his head once more in an attempt to dismiss his sadness. I tried to offer an apology but he quickly turned and left. The rest of his group of fellow guardsmen remained silent, though glaring back at us before following him toward the nearby barracks. The feeling wasn't at all comforting, and Viconia's sudden comment did not ease me at all.

"What a pathetic _jaluk_. Acting as if the very world around him has come to an end." She snorted hatefully, mocking the grieving man without hesitation.

"He mourns the fallen. There is no shame in that." Jaheira responded smoothly, casting a dark glance toward her and then back to me. I feared another argument may erupt between the two but Jaheira had quickly departed. She and her husband made their way to the inn the guard had mentioned, ignoring the slight grin across Viconia's face from behind. The drow woman gave me another intimidating grin before leaving for the inn as well, unease taking me once again. The infighting between my party was certainly causing problems. Still, I was sure we would need all the help we could muster.

"She sure is unpleasant when she isn't scared for her life." Imoen mused beside me as we watched the spiteful woman enter the building. I only shrugged in agreement, the woman's attitude vastly changing from when we had first met. "Still, I feel kinda bad for her. I mean, that's just how she was raised right? Maybe she'll be a little friendlier when we get to know each other some." She sighed worriedly, myself mirroring the same feelings. I was willing to tolerate her for now, though I knew I would need to have a serious talk with her at some point.

"Let us get some rest. We'll worry about her later." Imoen quickly nodded, giving a small smile for my benefit.

We soon entered the simple inn, the building dubbed simply 'Rundo's Inn'. It was like any other for the most part. Wood tables littered the common room as local villagers drowned themselves in drink. I licked my lips suddenly, remembering the sweet tasting beverage I had during our stay at the Friendly Arm. I was quite tempted to see if they had any of the stuff, I could certainly use it right about now. In the end I decided against it, reminding myself of the severe tongue lashing I received shortly after its consumption. I did not wish to anger Jaheira any further due to my actions. The inn was rather empty for this time of day, most inns usually bustling with activity at the end of a hard days work. It made sense though. If the depressed guard was anything like the local townsfolk I'm sure they didn't have much to celebrate about right now, much less spend the little money they possessed on drink. Mining was this towns main form of employment, short of joining the local guard. Only the few that owned their own farmland would still be making a meager amount of profit without trouble.

We slipped past a few of the round tables and made our way to the bar area. All three of our companions were waiting impatiently as they stood in front of the counter. "What's the hold up?" I asked curiously, though my question was soon answered. A large fat man emerged from a door behind the counter, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he waddled over to us. He cast a wry grin toward our group, his dark eyes settling on Jaheira's chest when she spoke.

"We require four rooms for the night." She stated irritatedly as she slapped several gold coins onto the counter, bringing the portly mans attention back to her face.

"Oh, right right." He said in a rush, turning around as he rummaged through a couple aged drawers behind him. He turned back scratching at the greasy dark hair on his head, only three keys held in his hand. "Sorry uh, milady, 'fraid we're short one room than you require tonight." He explained with a wry grin as his eyes settled onto Imoen next. The young girl quickly covered her arms over her chest and looked away as her cheeks grew red with unwanted embarrassment.

"Oh such a shame this is." Viconia spoke suddenly, her gaze back onto me as she brought her hood up slightly. "No matter, I will not mind if Alerac and I must share a room for the night. It is the least I could do for the good of the group." Her inviting offer came with a very lustful grin, the meaning of her passing glances coming to new light. I swallowed anxiously, her unexpected offer filling me with mixed emotions. I looked toward Imoen for help though she only managed a confused stare in return. I began to murmur a nervous reply when Jaheira suddenly spoke up.

"I don't think so." She said sternly, facing Viconia as she physically blocked me from the drow woman. "You and Imoen may share a room for the night, since you are being so generous. Alerac will sleep on his own." The druid made this clear to her, a sudden mental sigh of relief washing over me. Viconia only rolled her eyes in response, looking amused as she regarded the both of us with a grin.

"Fine, what do I need some _jaluk_ for anyway? It was merely a suggestion." She dismissed us both with a wave before turning toward the innkeeper, his wandering eyes now settling on the dark woman. "Like what you see male?" She asked the heavy man all of a sudden, his grin widening at her sultry question. She chuckled lightly as she delicately grabbed one of the keys from his large hands, her mood suddenly turning dark after acquiring the item. "You lay your _filthy_ eyes on me again and I promise you I will end your miserable existence in an instant." She threatened venomously, the innkeeper taking a step back in surprise. At that she only grinned anew, satisfied with herself as she made her way toward her room with key in hand.

"Come, Imoen." The girl stared back in slight awe from Viconia's sudden performance, quickly rushing to catch up with her a moment later. Jaheira received no further grief from the innkeeper as well, the man wordlessly handing her their key. As the two half-elves left for their room I took my key as well with a quiet word of thanks, stuffing it into a pocket instinctively. I stood for awhile next to the counter, staring back down the hallway they passed through as I replayed what had just happened through my head. The large fat man suddenly cleared his throat, bringing my attention back to him.

"Can I uh, get you anything else?" He asked somewhat nervously, no doubt still reeling from Viconia's fierce threat. I quickly shook any further thought of her away and settled onto a bar stool, wiping my face with my hands before looking back up to him.

"I'll have a drink."

* * *

I had just finished my first drink when Imoen returned from her room, a worried look across her face as she approached. I sat the empty mug back down on the counter, hiccuping slightly before turning back to Imoen.

"What's the matter Imoen?" I asked curiously, the ever chipper Imoen hugging her sides as if fighting back a chill.

"Oh, nothing really I guess. Viconia just had some..._interesting_ things to say is all." She explained somewhat nervously. I arched an eyebrow at her in confusion, only taking my eyes from her as the innkeeper, who I later learned to be named Rundo, sat another filled mug of ale in front of me. We had talked very little since the incident only minutes ago, though he seemed to have worked up enough courage as he once again began to leer at young Imoen. She noticed this and looked away once again, feeling uncomfortable as the man mentally pawed at her.

"Thank you, that will be all for now." I spoke to him warningly, my gaze hard as I slapped another coin onto the counter. He quickly nodded back seeming to get the message, taking the empty mug and coin and leaving for the back room once more. Imoen eased up at this, though her manner was still rigid. I motioned us toward an empty table nearby, allowing her a better peace of mind from the innkeeper.

"So tell me then, what did the two of you speak of that bothered you?" I asked her before taking a long sip of the amber liquid within my cup.

"We...talked about sex." She blurted out all of a sudden, causing me to spit out most of my drink and choke on the rest that went down my throat. It took a few moments of sudden coughing before I was able to speak once again.

"What for? Why would you talk to _her_ of all people on such a thing?" I asked incredulously, all organized thought leaving my mind following her words.

"Well, when we got to our room I asked her about what she said to you earlier." She slowly explained, the reminder of it causing me to grimace slightly with further unease. "We just sorta talked about it for awhile, I don't know. Her people are very open with that kind of stuff I guess." She shrugged her shoulders with a slight sigh, thinking to herself for awhile.

"Well I'm certainly not as free with my words on such a thing, thank you." I answered irritatedly before taking another sip from my drink.

"Sorry, I wasn't going to start asking you questions or anything if that's what you were thinkin'." She admonished with a slight giggle. "Hey, I bet I could even tell you a few things she said about-"

"NO." I quickly cut her off as heat suddenly rose to my cheeks. Imoen only laughed anew, taking great pleasure at my expense.

"Oh I'm just foolin'. No need to be such a stick in the mud. And since when do you drink?" She asked, suddenly noticing the alcoholic beverage in my hand. I stopped my hand as I was bringing the drink to my lips, realizing Imoen had never tried it either.

"It's real good, I had one back at the Friendly Arm. Care to try a taste?" I asked with a smile, handing the beverage over to her. She took a experimental sniff before recoiling slightly, giving an unsure look back at me.

"I'm not sure. I was never one for alcohol as much as you were, though I guess that's changed. What's it called anyway?" She asked curiously, holding the mug back in both hands like it was some kind of fierce creature.

"It's mead. Trust me you'll like it, it tastes sweet." I assured her, though she seemed highly suspicious still. She took a small sip of the drink, immediately spitting it back out onto the floor.

"Blegh! That was disgusting!" She admitted with a frown, quickly handing back the repulsing beverage to me. "I thought you said it would taste sweet!" She accused, though I could only grin slightly at the young girl.

"It is. You're just picky I guess." I said with a shrug. Imoen only gave a huff of annoyance in response.

"Oh I am not. Just because you'll eat anything doesn't mean I'm picky." She countered with a slight grin. I laughed easily, relishing the sparse amount of humor in our lives that was all too far apart. For a short while, I could forget about the troubles that plagued me.

* * *

Imoen and I talked for awhile longer, the both of us happy to be in a safe comfortable place for once. Eventually she retired for the night, myself thinking the same as the sky turned fully black from outside the window. The inn was quiet now, the fireplace making more noise than the scarce patrons within the room. I felt a little tipsy as I stood back up, holding onto the table as my vision blurred slightly. I had forgotten how much I had drank, thinking little of it as I chatted with Imoen earlier. I stumbled slightly as I entered the hallway that contained the rooms we rented for the night, cursing myself for my foolishness. A door creaked open from behind me as I neared my own room. I could already imagine the lecture Jaheira would have for me this time.

"I see you had much to drink tonight Alerac." Viconia mused, catching me by surprise as I turned around to look at her. Her hood was gone and her protective metal armor missing, her body instead covered with a long bathing robe. She grinned at me intently, her devious eyes and long silvery hair catching me with its beauty. In my inebriated state I could only blurt out what first came to mind.

"You look very pretty tonight, Viconyeh." I spoke with a slight slur in my words, though it seemed she was nonetheless charmed by my drunken flattery.

"Why, how very sweet of you." She cooed, striding toward me with her eyes locked onto mine own. My mind was at a blank as she came in close, her hands moving to grab hold my mine as well. Her delicate touches graced my arms, eliciting sudden excitement from deep within me. "I hope you don't mind if I tuck you in tonight. Here, let me help you with that." She purred, opening the door to my room for me. Through my dreary intoxicated state I managed to realize some semblance of what was going on, backing away slightly from her touches.

"Wait I...we shudn't do thish..." I mumbled incoherently. Viconia only shushed me with two of her fingers pressed against my lips.

"Now now, it's time for...rest." She whispered as she took hold of my hands once again, helping to move them across the cloth that covered her body. Though I somewhat knew what I was doing I couldn't bring myself to stop, her form now irresistible to touch. She smiled anew before backing away slightly, grabbing me by the wrist as she began to lure me inside. I could barely comprehend what was going on then, instead just obeying her silent urges to follow her. Suddenly a loud shout came from across the hallway that immediately startled me back into some form of awareness.

"Just what do you think you are doing, drow!" Jaheira hollered furiously toward the woman, Viconia sighing in frustration as she looked back toward her.

"None of your business _kitrye kyuvr_. Go back to that stuttering husband of yours, we have plans." She said in annoyance, standing in front of me defiantly.

"Plans? And do your plans involve taking advantage of this drunken fool?"

"Hey..." I tried to interject, though Jaheira quickly silenced me.

"Be quiet." She only looked to me for a moment, her harsh glare soon turning back to Viconia. "I will not have you take advantage of this man when he obviously has no say in the matter." She continued, suddenly yanking me by the arm and pulling me inside of my room with her. Viconia was about to say another word of protest when Jaheira slammed the door in front of her. Viconia cursed at her in her native tongue before storming back to her own room, her door shutting loudly as well. I could barely stand straight, leaning most of my weight against the wall as Jaheira eyed me with anger.

"Blasted fool." Was all she said, quickly leading me to my bed to sleep. I did little but sat there as Jaheira helped me out of my heavy equipment, mumbling more frustrated curses under her breath as she worked. While Jaheira was busy unfastening the last of my possessions I suddenly began to rub at her backside without thinking. She jumped up in surprise, quickly taking hold of my wrist in an instant later. I had barely noticed what I had even done, only remembering the urge to caress the soft curves of a woman again. I looked back at her with glazed eyes, her mood softening somewhat as she released her grip on my wrist.

"I will forgive you just this once, considering your condition." She warned, finally freeing me of my heavy garb and pushing me down to bed. She quickly pulled the blankets over me, finally looking down at me when she was finished.

"Thanks Jaheira...I'm...shorry." I mumbled at last, finally closing my eyes as I quickly fell asleep. Though I did not know it, Jaheira was still there. Watching. She would be there for several more minutes, watching me sleep. She pulled the covers over me further one last time, stopping to smile slightly with humor as she stared down at me. She brushed my hair back with a soft touch, her hand lingering for a long moment. Eventually she cleared her throat and swiftly made for the door, stopping to look back at my sleeping form one last time inside the doorway.

"Goodnight, Alerac." She whispered, quietly shutting the door behind her.

**~TBC**

**Secondary Note:** It's not like they could have really done much anyways. Too damn drunk. Maybe next time?

**Drow Translations:**

_Jaluk_ - Male

_Kitrye kyuvr_ - Half breed_  
_


	12. Good and Evil, Sword and Magic

**_Notes:_** Happy belated new years everyone! Things are starting to pick up again, less lovey dovey and more slashy stabby. Enjoy.

* * *

**Good and Evil, Sword and Magic  
**

* * *

"I'm never drinking again."

Morning came at a heavy price today. I awoke to the heavy pounding of my head and an awful thirst the likes I had never experienced before. I could barely move as I forced my aching body from under the covers to sit at the edge of my bed. I could only bury my face in my palms, trying to understand what had happened last night. I had remembered talking with Imoen, happy and drinking the night away. I knew I should have stopped at some point, I was such a fool. I groggily rose from the soft bedding and began to dig through my belongings that laid nearby, neatly organized on the floor. That's funny, I don't even remember heading for bed in the first place. I procured my flask and quickly drank its entire contents, the amount of water only barely quenching my thirst for the moment. It only seemed to help a little as I grimaced at the foul taste in my mouth, the faint smell of alcohol still thick on my breath. I soon made my way toward the bathing area in my quarters, yawning as I shuffled drearily towards the small room.

I made use of the small bowl of water on the counter and wiped my face with a damp rag. There was a small cracked mirror there, for once seeing how I looked in the dim illumination of the room. My hair was a wild mess and I looked even more tired than I felt, dark crescent rings below my tired eyes. I tried to force a smile for myself, though as I looked into my own eyes I felt extremely hallow for some reason. My normally energetic blue eyes seemed lifeless, even my hair seeming to take a darker shade as well. Thoughts brought me back to the preceding events this past week. My whole life changed after my foster father was killed, my waking hours plagued by the worries of assassins hiding at every corner. Worse yet were the evil feelings from deep within, seeking to take control of me at my weakest moments. I placed the damp cloth across my face once more when a knock came at the door. It creaked open slightly and a soft voice came from behind it a moment later.

"Ale? You up yet?" Imoen asked as she poked her head into the room curiously.

"I'm in here." I bellowed quickly as I set the rag back down. I returned to my room to find a cheery smiling Imoen, her bright demeanor suddenly turning to concern as she saw me.

"Whoa buddy, what happened to you?" She asked as I rubbed my forehead in an attempt to fight back a worsening headache.

"Nothing nothing, just...had too much to drink I guess." Through her concern a slight grin escaped her features, though she tried to hide it with her hand.

"Kinda ironic huh? You were always the one who wanted to stay away from the stuff. Guess that's changed now huh?" My hard gaze mirrored the lack of humor at my situation at the moment, though it would deter her none.

"Yeah real funny. Trust me, I won't be drinking again anytime soon." I admitted haggardly as I made my way back towards my things. I started putting my boots back on as Imoen talked further.

"Well good, can't be havin' you drunk all the while we're off adventurin' now can we?" She chuckled slightly at that, myself merely giving a grunt in acknowledgment as I secured the rest of my equipment. "Oh right. We're going to meet the mayor of Nashkel in a bit once you're ready. Jaheira just wanted me to make sure you were up." The spoken name of the half-elf druid suddenly triggered a hazy memory from last night. I had talked to her, apologizing for something I had done, though I could not remember what for. What did I do last night? I tried to shake the memory away instead, securing my pack behind me with the rest of my possessions.

"I'm ready. Let's go see everyone else." Imoen nodded cheerfully in return, the both of us exiting the room as we made our way down the hallway that lead to the common room. Only our companions lay waiting within, the other patrons seeming to be missing from last night.

"G-good morning Alerac." Khalid greeted me warmly as he stood next to the bar areas long counter. I gave a slight nod to him, suddenly feeling uneasy as both Jaheira and Viconia had their eyes on me a moment later. Viconia sat at a table nearby, sipping onto some form of drink from behind her hood as she watched me. Somehow her look seemed much more devious than before. Jaheira sat at another table opposite from the drow woman, giving her a slight glare before approaching me.

"Come." She said simply, leading me over to the table where a plate of food and cup of water lay in wait. "Eat something. You will feel better." She continued to motion me until I sat down, immediately handing me a fork a moment later. Both her and Imoen sat nearby as well, both giving expectant looks towards me. "Go on, we have already eaten. We will wait for you and then depart." She explained, waving a hand toward the food in front of me. Though I still felt a little uneasy from last night the smell of food certainly brought back some strength to my soul. A large plate of eggs and cooked meat lay before me, along with a hunk of bread to the side. It didn't take me long before I started digging in, the sudden urge of hunger overtaking me. Jaheira smiled slightly as she watched me eat, nodding to herself before leaving the table to rejoin her husband.

"Jeez Ale, you eat like some kind of wild boar." Imoen commented at my appetite, though I ignored her. I finished all of the food in record speed, taking one last gulp of water before rising from my seat. Viconia was near the bar area now when Imoen as I joined them. We all retrieved our keys to lay onto the counter, now waiting as the innkeeper searched noisily from inside the next room. Jaheira sighed impatiently though Khalid seemed unfazed by the wait, the oafish man finally returning with a bag full of foodstuffs cradled in his arms some time later.

"Here you are sir." He said to Khalid tiredly, a slight grin emerging on his face as he noticed Jaheira and Imoen. The two men made their exchange of coin, though his sudden grin quickly disappeared when he noticed Viconia standing nearby as well. He immediately shot his face back to handing Khalid his bag of rations, ignoring the grin on Viconia as she watched him wickedly.

"T-thank you Rundo." Khalid said with a nod, the innkeeper barely making a response at first as he put all of his effort into avoiding Viconia's gaze.

"Yes...safe travels to you." The man soon darted back into the storeroom without another word, shutting the door behind him. Viconia chuckled slightly at the mans antics, taking great pleasure from his fear.

"Funny. If only more males were so easily intimidated." She mused to herself, though no one else in our group cared to comment.

* * *

It was still early dawn as we walked the dirt roads of Nashkel, much activity everywhere as we went. A large amount of guardsmen still patrolled the area, no doubt even during the night from unseen enemies. We stopped to ask for the whereabouts of the mayor Berrun Ghastkill, one of the guards directing us toward the nearby temple of Helm. The mayor had been expecting us apparently. We walked over to the long pathway that lead to the temple, the gravestones of many littering the front courtyard of the place. An aged men hefting a longbow greeted us with an honest smile as we approached, spearing the wood of his bow into the dirt as he spoke.

"Greetings travelers, I was expecting you. Ah, I see Jaheira travels with you as well. It is good to see you again girl." The both of them did not hide their friendly smiles, apparently having been good friends for a long time now.

"It is good to see you too Berrun. We've come to help in any way that we can." She explained on our behalf, Viconia muttering something spiteful from behind us which she ignored.

"Of course, and your aid is most appreciated." He then turned to me, outstretching his tanned hand for me to grab."And you must be Alerac. I thank you and the rest of your party for your timely aid during these dire times." I shook his hand strongly, the both of us releasing our grip a moment later as he continued. "I am Berrun Ghastkill, mayor of Nashkel if you have not yet already heard."

"It is good to meet you mayor. We have been explained somewhat on what your local troubles are, you would have us investigate your mines correct?" The man seemed slightly surprised at this.

"You make a smart choice in friends Jaheira." He mused, a smile over his withered face for our benefit. Jaheira smiled slightly as well, though the mayors tone grew sullen as he continued further. "Aye, we need our mines secured. Miners are going missing and the ore we do retrieve is tainted somehow. Our town guard is busy enough with bandits raids, so we need your group to tackle whatever is underground." His explained with a heavy sigh. The man was obviously overwhelmed by the large amount of problems that plagued the small town.

"I guess that explains all the guards then huh." Imoen conceded aloud, the grayed man nodding in agreement.

"If only it were one or the other, then the situation might not be as severe. With the bandit raids and the need to protect our miners, our men have become thinned, warranting me to keep the majority of our town guard here for the safety of the town itself. We've even lost our Commander Brage to a bout of insanity recently, as if our troubles weren't bad enough as is." The man shook his head, attempting to dissuade further ill words. "But enough of that. The town has a collective reward of nine hundred gold pieces should you solve this situation for us. We are a small community and that is all we can afford, but you will have our eternal thanks as well."

"A fair reward for the restoration of balance in your troubled town." Jaheira stated, only Viconia disagreeing with a wordless grunt of annoyance. It was indeed a large sum of gold for our troubles, and for a good cause no less. Still, I had but one question that remained.

"We will do our best in releasing you from these troubles, though I have one further question before we depart. I met two travelers on the road north of here that I was to meet, might you know if they have come by recently?" I had nearly forgot about the odd mage and halfling man that Imoen and I met days ago. Now that we were here they would certainly be an asset to our group.

"I believe I know of who you speak of, though Xzar and his short companion have already entered the mine for themselves two days ago at least. I'm sorry, but I must assume they are already dead." I nodded simply at his words, no doubt right in his assumptions. Unknown intent or not, their loss would mean a greater challenge for us all.

"We should get going then. Thank you for your time mayor." I shook his hand one last time and turned to leave, only to be halted a moment later by the aged man.

"One last thing." Berrun added suddenly, catching my attention once more. "If you are still in need of companions, I know of a local bar not far from here that may have a few arms for hire, if you are interested." I looked to the rest of my party for any objections at this, though finding none for the moment. Imoen shrugged in indifference as well, seeing no fault with the idea either. The choice seemed simple enough, I nodded towards the mayor in approval.

"Show us."

* * *

The Belching Dragon was only a few minutes walk from the temple, a large tavern used for drinking and storytelling mostly. As we walked mayor Ghastkill and Jaheira talked for a short while, the two catching up in the meantime. Khalid as well shared a few words, the mayor apparently being a friend to Jaheira well before the two married. It felt good to see Jaheira smile and be happy, even if we would never be together. Of course I kept this to myself. When we arrived at the tavern the two shared a quick hug of goodbye, Jaheira finally nodding to me once she was ready. We entered the large building, the dim lighting taking a moment to get used to. Empty tables littered the huge bar area, creating a zigzag of open pathways between them. Still the place was somewhat busy.

Most of the patrons seemed to be your run of the mill peasant folk, though there was a few that caught my attention. One man near a corner sat by himself reading some sort of parchment, mumbling to himself in heavy concentration. Normally this wouldn't have been an odd thing except he wore robes of a very colorful red. I was almost sure he was a magic user of some sort by his strange attire, taking note of possibly coming up to him for recruitment. Another odd character was a very large man indeed. His head was completely bare of any hair, instead a large circular purple tattoo that covered much of the right side of his head. Even from this distance I caught a glimpse of the massive sword he had hidden behind his back, I had no doubts the man knew how to use it as well. Strangely though, he did not look very menacing despite his appearance.

Even more odd was he kept whispering to himself, speaking hushed words into his palm. He took notice of me for a moment, sizing me up it seemed, and then went back to speaking to an object held in his hand. I wasn't too sure if I wanted to bother with recruiting someone that had the manner of a madman. As I continued scanning the room for potential allies a woman in heavy splint mail sat up from her chair nearby, having taken notice of me apparently. It was hard to discern much about her past her helmet, only breathing holes and a slit for the eyes showing any of her face at all. She seemed like a capable enough fighter, I was ready to introduce myself when she suddenly spoke to me first.

"Just fancy my luck seeing you stroll in here, bold as day!" She declared metallically through her helmet, her unfriendly tone causing me to look toward the heavy wooden club held easily in her hand. Her other arm was equipped with a shield akin to my own, holding it freely at her side as well as she neared. "I expected a hunt and a chase from the description, but who am I to argue easy coins in my purse?" Her voice was cold and venomous, her underlying threat made perfectly clear.

"Who are you woman? What do you want with us?" I asked defensively, already readying my weapon the same time as my companions. The bar patrons began to take notice, most of them staying clear from us.

"Who am I is unimportant, though my name is Neira. What I am, is a hunter of bounties, and on your head is a lovely little sum indeed. Your companions on the other hand may leave at their leisure, should they not wish to die a most painful death of course." Imoen stepped up beside me, anger lacing her voice as she pointed a threatening finger towards the woman.

"You won't hurt Ale while we got anything to say about it _assassin_!" Imoen's threat should have indeed been cause for alarm, there was five of us versus her alone. Still the woman barely took notice, nearly bored as she continued further.

"No matter, it's why one must prepare for such things is it not?" She chuckled lightly before bringing up her shield, pointing her wooden club directly at me as well. "May the Lord of Shadows guide you swiftly to your death!" Her sudden shout caused Jaheira great alarm, the druid attempting to warn us though it was already too late. Neira uttered a single word of power and a glyph of light rose beneath our feet. In an instant all five of us were frozen completely still, unable to move anything at all short of our eyes. Panic began to rise in my chest as the woman neared, no doubt coming to take my head right off my shoulders! I tried with all my might to do something, anything. But it was useless, we could not defend ourselves. The end seemed but a swing of her club away when from out the corner of my eye the large tattooed man came into view.

"Evil woman! You seek to fight these strangers when they cannot lift a finger in their defense! Boo and I agree there is no justice with such evil tactics!" He boomed loudly in a heavy accent I had never heard before. The assassin raised her club and shield at him defensively, obviously not expecting the man to intervene.

"Stay back fool! I'll not have you interrupt me when my prey is mere inches away!" She warned the towering man furiously, though a slight hint of fear carried in her voice at his unexpected presence.

"Minsc will warn you but one last time evil woman!" The huge man pulled free the massive longsword from his back, preparing for battle with stoic determination.

"Then it will be the last thing you do!" She yelled back, suddenly chanting unrecognizable words of power as she concentrated on the warrior. He charged for her with sword drawn, the woman suddenly stopping her words as he smacked his sword powerfully into her shield. The colorful magic that was beginning to surround her suddenly faded as the two began to fight in close combat. The large man was like an unstoppable force of fury, matching nearly every attack she made with his blade and countering twice as many times. The rest of us watched in silent awe as he fought her, not even taking notice when she scored a lucky hit to his shoulder. Instead he made one last powerful swing into her shield that made her lose balance, falling back onto the ground with a pained yelp. Her helmet was torn free as she laid on the ground staring daggers at the powerful man. The two continued glaring at each other for a second, both doing nothing but trade fierce looks.

Even with her shield and club gone she suddenly began to chant once more, an immediate globe of light filling her hands. The powerful man gave her no chance though. With a loud shout he drove his sword straight for her chest.

"NO!" She screamed, suddenly cutting off her chanting as the blade sought after her defenseless form. She would have no mercy though, the blade plunging straight into her chest and piercing the wood beneath. Her hand was trembling as she reached for the man weakly, a line of blood spilling from her mouth. She died moments later, her arm slumping to the ground as she stopped breathing. Suddenly her spell from earlier ceased, causing all of us to fall to the tavern floor as its magic released its hold onto us. I shook my head dizzily as I began to rise, an offered hand coming into my view an instant later. I took it and was hauled roughly to my feet, the towering warrior smiling at me as I regained my balance.

"Well met friends! Minsc takes great pleasure in dispensing justice in your stead! I am only sorry that you could not have joined me!" The great man bellowed enthusiastically, taking note of each of us in turn.

"Thank you for your timely help sir, we owe you our lives this day." I thanked him earnestly, once again only alive by sheer luck in the face of assassins.

"Think nothing of it! Minsc only wishes to fight evil, and evil I fought!" He exclaimed loudly with pride. "Though I am curious fellow adventurer, what brings you and your fellow champions of goodness to these parts?" He asked a little more calmly, considering us more closely now that things have settled down.

"The mayor of Nashkel has sent us to investigate the local iron mines actually, though we have the need of further companions to join our group." I explained, the large man grinning in excitement once more.

"Say no more! Boo and I will join you on this brave adventure of yours! We will become the stuff of legends, right Boo?" He exclaimed happily as he procured a small furry creature from a pocket, holding it in his hand for us all to see. "See Boo? These are our new friends!" The small rodent stood up slightly in his palm and sniffed the air, seeming to please Minsc greatly. "Boo says he likes you already my friend! This is a good thing, as Boo is very wise indeed!" I was slightly awestruck by the sheer oddness of the situation. Here was a man who fought like none other I had ever seen, seeming to be the perfect ally for our cause. Now I couldn't help but think he was merely a lunatic that could kill us all at any second should we upset him. I chose my next words carefully, not wanting to make any rash actions.

"Uhh, are you speaking to a rodent?" I asked simply, the towering man taking slight offense at my words still.

"Boo is no ordinary hamster! He is my faithful animal companion, and the only miniature giant space hamster in all the realms!" He cheered happily, stopping to 'listen' to what the small hamster had to say a moment later. I scratched my head in confusion and worry, turning to my companions for answers. Imoen was only grinning at the whole event, seeming to be quite amused by the whole situation. Jaheira on the other hand piped up, further questioning the mans strange behavior.

"Good Minsc, when did you meet this...Boo of yours?" She asked carefully, attempting to pry more information out of him.

"Boo and Minsc became Boo and Minsc not long after our journey from my great homeland of Rashemen good woman!" He explained with great pride, looking back down to his small furry friend in awe.

"Rashemen?" Aren't you a little far from home Minsc?" Imoen asked curiously, the large warrior suddenly frowning.

"Minsc was originally on his dejemma with his witch Dynaheir when we were attack by evil men who were after our things. They killed my witch, as I was unable to protect her after suffering my h-h-head wound." He said hesitantly as he felt at a lump atop his head, still fresh from the recent attack apparently. "When I came to Boo was there, comforting me after my failure to protect my poor witch Dynaheir. Boo and Minsc travel together, and now with friends too!" He grinned anew at this, seeming to be already set on accompanying us. I considered him further, debating the risks of taking the man with us. In the end I couldn't pass up the opportunity, I just hope it wasn't another mistake.

"Uh, right you are Minsc!" I said still somewhat worried, though I heard no vocal disagreements from the others. "Just give us a moment and we'll be on our way." Minsc gave a cheerful nod at this, allowing us a moment of peace while he gathered his things.

"You certainly know how to pick 'em Ale." Imoen snickered, seeming more amused by the large man then fearful.

"Well he did save our lives after all. I just hope this isn't a mistake." I thought aloud, moving towards the now dead assassin a few feet away. Jaheira joined me as I bent down to search the woman's person, voicing her own concerns as I searched.

"Keep your eye on him Alerac, we already have one too many untrustworthy companions in our midst as is." She explained in a whisper, looking behind her towards the dusk skinned cleric who was busy talking with Imoen. I gave a nod of understanding to her, though I still felt little worry as far as Viconia was concerned. I eventually found what I was searching for on the dead assassins body. A furled note was hidden inside one of her pockets, along with a small sum of gold.

"I thought as much, let's see what the offer is this time." I grumbled to myself, both Jaheira and I reading the bounty notice in my hands.

* * *

**BOUNTY NOTICE**

_Be it known to all those of evil intent, that a bounty has been placed upon the head of Alerac, the foster child of Gorion._

_Last seen in the area of Beregost, this person is to be killed in quick order._

_The subject is to be considered a formidable foe, and is likely to have well-equipped traveling companions._

_This offer has been extended to all appropriate guilds._

**A rough sketch of my likeness was in the middle of the document, much more detailed on how I look this time around. It continued underneath:**

_Those returning with proof of the deed shall receive no less than six hundred and eighty coins of gold._

_As always, any that reveal these plans to the forces of law shall join the target in their fate.

* * *

_I crumpled up the note in anger and tossed it against the floor, losing sight of the note some feet away.

"It seems they do not wish to give up this chase on you anytime soon." Jaheira mused, myself only shaking my head in irritation.

"And again another assassin lies dead, without any answers for why they hunt me so." The gold held over my head was now a small fortune, and worse yet they know I travel with friends as well. I could only wonder what greater lengths they would go to next in assassinating me. As if on cue the man in red I had seen earlier walked in front of us, now reading the crumpled note I had carelessly thrown aside just moments ago.

"You there, you are the one on this bounty notice are you not?" The man asked in a thick accent, though his words were more proper and precise than the Rashemi warrior. My hand was already working its way to my blade, not wanting to be caught off guard by another assassin so easily this time.

"Yes I am. What do you want with me mage?" I asked him commandingly, showing no fear in the face this man. The others in my group took notice as well, keeping a close eye on the mage in colorful robes.

"Stay your blade monkey! I am Edwin Odesseiron, and I merely wish to offer you my services as a powerful mage. I care not for the minor bounty over your head." He explained indignantly, obviously seeing himself above the rest of us. Rude or not, his offer was very tempting, though of course questions did arise.

"Why do you wish to join with us Edwin? Who's to say you won't attempt to collect the bounty when we are caught unaware?" I questioned him suspiciously, though he merely groaned in annoyance.

"Must I explain myself on _everything_?" He asked in an annoyed tone, turning to look the other way as he talked to himself in a hushed tone. "(Of all the adventurer groups in _Faerûn_, I had to ask _these_ particular baboons.)" It seemed Minsc wasn't the only madman willing to join my group this day. The man barely seemed to take any notice of his odd behavior, continuing as if his words had merely been in his mind alone. "When foolish groups of individuals such as yourselves seek to explore the oft dangerous and forbidden corners of the world, there is always powerful items of magic hidden within. My only concern is in finding these powerful artifacts, I could care less for whatever moronic rabble you've gotten yourself mixed into." Past the mans arrogant demeanor I felt he was telling the truth, no doubt only seeing me as an asset for the moment. This was good, as the feeling was mutual.

"Alright Edwin, you may join us. Though you should know we plan to rid the local iron mines of their troubles first." I explained simply, the man seeming to be annoyed further.

"Bah! So you expect me to join you in tromping about a hole in the ground first? (So be it, though I would expect not to waste further time on such unimportant matters.)" I gave a slight nod to the man, still offed by his odd tendency in talking to himself. Minsc suddenly rejoined the rest of us, noticing Edwin for the first time.

"Greetings mage man! Will he be joining us as well?" The towering Rashemi's good-natured attitude was lost on Edwin, the man ignoring us completely as he collected his things.

"Uh, yes Minsc he will." I admitted still somewhat addled by the both of them.

"Good! More adventuring for us all then!" He cheered loudly, returning to speak with his friend Boo moments later. I closed my eyes as I rubbed my forehead soothingly, my headache from earlier returning all of a sudden. Assassins, complicated women, and now madmen? It was as if destiny sought to punish me for something I had done in my short life.

How could things _possibly_ get any worse?

**~TBC**

**Secondary Note:** Ah yes, everyone's favorite characters Minsc and Boo, and don't forget Edwin! I had a lot of fun in trying to match their respective personalities, Boo of course being the hardest. I must apologize for only mentioning Dynaheir in memory though, the gnoll stronghold quest did not fit well enough into my story unfortunately. Try not to hate me?**  
**


	13. Into the Mines

**_Notes: _**Sorry for the delays. I was kept busy writing a one shot with Jaheira that sent me back a few days. You can find it in my profile if you're interested.

Anyways, a lot of banter between party members on this one, which I'm sure everyone will enjoy. I wouldn't say it's easy to stay true to the characters personalities, but it sure is fun! Enjoy._  
_

* * *

**Into the Mines  
**

* * *

With our two newest companions in tow we set off for the Nashkel mines to the east. The travel was easy, as we took a well worn path the mines used for transporting the ore to town. It was nice for a time, the sun shining and a quiet calm that eased my aching head, though that did not last for long of course.

"Boo likes forest, don't you Boo?" Minsc asked his small friend all of a sudden. I turned to look back at the large man as we walked, the small animal staring up at him safely from his palm. Though I'm sure most of us were either indifferent at best towards the crazed man, Imoen was simply charmed by his odd nature.

"The little guy sure is adorable Minsc, but why'd you name him Boo?" She questioned curiously, though the odd man seemed only confused by her query.

"Boo is named Boo because that is his name young one! Minsc did no naming, 'tis his own!" He explained matter-of-factly, as if the answer was obvious enough already. Edwin suddenly grumbled loudly, obviously not taking a liking to the addled warrior.

"I can't believe I agreed in traveling with you fools, this man is insane and you all act like oblivious buffoons towards his manner!" I only rolled my eyes at his sour disposition to Minsc. It was bad enough with Minsc spouting crazed gibberish about his 'space hamster', the last thing I wanted to deal with now was with more complaining on his part.

"Minsc and friends are no buffoons, mage man! Minsc and friends are to be heroes! We will be the stuff of legends, right Boo?" The man made clear in his half sane way of speaking, Edwin merely grumbling further at his ranting. I began to rub my temples once more, growing sick of all the constant banter. Little did I know Jaheira was watching me, noticing the aggravated state I was in.

"Maybe it would be best if we kept silent for a time Minsc, lest we attract the attention of hidden foes." She offered, the towering man nodding in agreement as he lowered his voice some.

"You are right good woman, Boo agrees I need to work on my 'inside voice' as he says. Though inside of what I am unsure." Minsc kept quiet after that, my aching headache immediately beginning to fade. I mouthed a silent word of thanks to Jaheira, the half-elf woman merely smiling back in turn.

The remainder of our short travel east was blessedly kept in silence, my condition vastly improving as we neared the mine. The telltale grind of metal upon metal and the occasional hollered shout in the distance caught our ears, no doubt the place being very close by now. Though I thought nothing of it in the past, it suddenly dawned on me how little we actually knew of as far as what plagued the mine. We were told of tainted ore and missing workers, even demons of all things. I wasn't sure of what to expect at this point, though I certainly hoped that the one in charge here would shed some light on things.

The noise of the busy mine grew as we moved closer, though a sudden high pitched squeal sought to be louder. An almost fully naked gnome burst from the foliage nearby, our group immediately drawing arms in surprise at the haggard man. He had been running for some time apparently, out of breath as he stopped to speak to us hoarsely.

"Wait...please wait." He begged breathlessly, practically ready to collapse in his current state. "You've gotta help me, they're after me. They'll be here soon!" He warned in sudden fear, though it felt hard to take him seriously as the short man wore nothing but his breeches. I tried my best to hold my sudden smirk at bay.

"Just calm down uh, clothing impaired gnome. Tell us what's going on and we'll see if we can help you." He took no offense from my minor jest, instead getting directly to the point.

"They're kobolds! Dozens of them! They captured me not far from here, stripped me down, stole and hid my clothes, my weapons, my money, my dignity no less! Then the dirty imps tortured me for no other reason then to hear me scream! But I got away, only managing to find my undergarments." He explained in between breaths, the slight humor of the situation now all but vanished. "They'll be here soon, we have to run! Get out of here while there is still time!" He said before continuing his retreat, back down the way we had just come.

My party shared a few confused looks, though it seemed the gnomes warning was not another deranged tale from a madman. In the distance we could hear the odd yipping and barking that was the kobolds odd language. Our party began to prepare themselves for combat. Imoen notched an arrow into her bow while Viconia began to chant some sort of prayer. As her spell finished a sudden glow radiated around us all, no doubt protecting us in some way.

"Shar _sslig'ne udossa_." She spoke softly from under her hood, bringing up her mace in preparation.

All at once the creatures came into view, nearly a dozen of the things growling at us as we were spotted. Immediately Imoen released her arrow, catching one of them square in the chest that took it down for good. Another was hit by bolts of red light cast from Edwin's hands, taking the creature down quickly as well. The rest of us charged forth, moving to face the small creatures in close combat. Most of them wielded only simple shortswords and daggers, the majority of them cut down easily from our combined might. Their scaled flesh did little to protect their slim forms from our arms, bashing skulls and rending small limbs with ease. The familiar feeling of rage and the need for murder rose within me, though I did my best to keep it at bay. Within mere seconds the battle was over, with only two remaining kobolds retreating back into the forest hastily. Another burst of light from Edwin sent one of them stumbling down to the ground dead, the man giving an indignant snort at his second kill.

"What a waste of my powerful talents. (Though it feels good to kill something for once, instead of walking around doing nothing.)" He commented to himself, mostly in hushed words.

"So you _are_ a real mage huh? Wow!" Imoen mused at his sudden display of power with glee, the wizard draped in red taking slight offense from her words.

"What, you think my magics were just for show? I could light this whole forest ablaze with a single fireball should I feel the need to flaunt my power!" He boasted indignantly, though Imoen grinned almost like she wanted to take him up on such an offer.

"You would be wise not to, _wizard_, unless you wish to feel the wrath of nature's fury." Jaheira warned all of a sudden, not taking his casual threat of destruction so lightly. Edwin looked like he was about to say something further but changed his mind, moving several paces away instead with his constant scowl intact.

"Bah! (As if I would honestly bother with amusing you gawking fools with my talents.)" He grumbled mostly to himself.

"Gods forbid someone steps on a flower in Jaheira's presence." Viconia voiced mockingly, giving the druid a sly grin before casually walking away from her. Jaheira returned the glare, the two still on bad terms apparently. I coughed into my fist, tearing Jaheira's gaze away from Viconia.

"So, these must be the demons from the mines I'm guessing?" I spoke in an attempt to change the subject, Khalid and Imoen joining us moments later.

"Most likely. Though I doubt they would be the masterminds behind all of this. They must have a leader somewhere hidden below." Jaheira speculated, the idea making to make sense to me.

"Well at least these guys were a cake walk. I was worried we might actually be in for a real challenge." Imoen spoke as she stared down at one of the dead kobolds, an arrow sticking out from its scaley chest.

"Do not be so quick to judge Imoen. They are small but they are many, we must be careful not to be overwhelmed." Jaheira corrected the young girl, though her words were not harsh.

"The m-mines will be dark as well. It would be best if we w-went entered prepared." Khalid added in his usual stammer, Jaheira inclining her head in agreement. No doubt torches would be a necessity.

"Well lets not waste any more time discussing the what ifs. The sooner we get rid of these things the better." The three companions agreed with me wordlessly, our party regrouping moments later to finish our trek down to the mines.

At least now we knew our enemy.

* * *

We eventually found the actual mining site but a short distance away, traveling down the same worn path that led into the exposed rock below. Many workers milled about, pushing mostly empty carts containing raw iron or mining tools. The carts ran on criss-crossing rails which covered much of the area, leading straight into the deep underground of the mine. Most of the workers barely gave us a second glance, too busy with their own work to care about a group of strangers entering their work site. Soon one of the guards noticed us though, rushing up to us with his weapon drawn.

"You there! Stop!" He shouted at us, though his tone suddenly turned more civil when he noticed the size of our group, notably the towering Minsc near our front. The guard was near my age, though it seemed he lacked the courage to speak more commandingly when facing all of us head on.

"Uhh, sorry to bother you. But you should be aware that this mine is under the protective authority of Amn, and all trespassers must-"

"Calm yourself, we are only here to help." I stopped his more than likely rehearsed words with a placating hand. The guard seemed pleasantly surprised by this news.

"R-really? Oh thank Helm, I was afraid they would never send aid!" He said with a smile. "You are here to cleanse those foul dog-headed demons from the mines, are you not?"

"We are." Jaheira said from beside me. "Might you direct us to who's in charge of this mine?" She asked the young man simply, the guard more than eager to comply.

"Of course! Just follow me, I'll show you all to Foreman Emerson now." We followed the man towards a small wooden shack nearby, the guard knocking on the door loudly. Moments later a tall red haired man emerged, his expression none too friendly upon seeing us. The young guard we followed quickly went up to the man and whispered something close to his ear, the man merely grunting at first when the guard finished speaking.

"So ye want to take a look at me mine, do ye?" He asked with a false grin, though he soon returned to the foul expression he had on earlier. "I really don't be needing MORE adventuring fools wandering about me mine! Especially after those last two scoundrels, hmph!" He crossed his arms angrily, eying each of us with his continued sour expression.

"Be reasonable sir, we only wish to help." I spoke in a pacifying tone, not wanting to upset the man further than he already was. He studied me for a moment further before giving a tired sigh in defeat, relaxing some although his stare was still unfriendly.

"Alright, you've got one day. If I see ye after that, I'll have a new shaft dug fer each of ya! Got that? Good!" He shouted suddenly before promptly going back into his small alcove and slamming the door behind him shut. I could only imagine that if we were still here past that time, those new shafts would be less of a threat and more along the lines of an actual burial for us all.

"Sorry about that." The guard apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck soothingly. "As you can imagine our situation right now is very stressful, we really could use your help here though." He continued sincerely as we walked over towards the mines entrance.

"Let's just hope he appreciates our effort once we resurface." Jaheira commented none too happily.

"_If_ we surface." I added grimly.

We walked over to the mines entrance where two Amnish guards stood at attention, blocking our path. With a quick word from our escort they parted, both of them giving us a silent nod of what I hoped meant 'good luck'. The young guard turned back to us, this apparently being as far as he would go.

"I wish your group luck in there. Just be careful in the lower levels, those dog lizard things can be dangerous." He warned sheepishly. I had a feeling he had unfortunately ran into them in the past. He then stepped to the side as well, allowing our group passage into the Nashkel mines.

It took us awhile to get used to the darkness, only lanterns serving to provide any illumination within the dark. We had prepared a few torches beforehand but would only use them when it would undoubtedly become too dark for us. Only Jaheira, Khalid, and Viconia were able to see in the dark at all. Lucky for them their race had the gift of seeing within the dark, something the rest of our human party did not possess. The occasional scrape and banging on the rock echoed throughout the expansive room we entered, the place littered with empty mining carts and tools.

"An open wound in mother earth...I would plug it had I the power." Jaheira commented with a foul look as she surveyed the area.

"It sure is dark...I'm not sure if I like it here." Imoen added as well, the two women obviously not fond of such places. Minsc placed a comforting hand on Imoen's shoulder, hoping to ease her some.

"Fear not young one, Minsc does not fear any darkness! Though it may be hard figuring out which way to point my blade." The Rashemi warrior bellowed heroically, though Imoen merely snickered at his odd manner instead. In a way it eased her some at the very least.

"Perhaps w-we should ask one of the m-m-miners for directions? This p-place seems quite large." Khalid voiced aloud, the idea seeming as good as any for the moment.

"Oh yes, let's question one of the many menial workers where the nearest army of smelly dog creatures lie in hiding." Edwin scoffed sarcastically, myself finally growing tired of everyone's random bickering.

"Enough." I said in annoyance as I finally spotted someone else within the large room. "Wait, there's someone. We'll ask him." The man in question was thin and shirtless, shoveling a mound of ore off the ground into a metal cart. He stopped what he was doing as we neared, scratching at his dark scraggly goatee before speaking.

"Hmm...more adventurers, eh? I'd leave while you still can if I were you. These mines have claimed many a life already, wouldn't wish a death down here on even the most evil of men." He mused as he stayed his shovel deep into the ore.

"Really? How many have perished here?" Imoen asked worriedly, mirroring my own curiosity as well.

"Well, before things got bad we'd lose the occasional man to accidents of some sort. We of course had that one collapse almost a year ago that killed some good men." He thought painfully, the man obviously finding little to be happy about these days.

"Now they die by the dozens all the time by those damned yipping demons in the lower levels. I even got chased by a few awhile back, little bastards jumped out of the very walls and ambushed me. Lucky for me the guards came in and chased them off into the dark. Course, them guards are dead now." He finished grimly, continuing to shovel more ore into the cart. The creatures must indeed be crafty I thought, to be able to kill well trained guards. I ignored further thoughts and got straight to the matter at hand.

"I see. Might you point us in the direction to the lower levels then? We hope to end this situation down here as soon as possible." I asked the man hurriedly. He continued to shovel as he spoke, finding solace in his work it seemed.

"Follow this track right at your feet down south, leads all the way to the deepest part of the mines." He explained, stopping only once to nod his head at the iron track underneath us.

"Thank you for your help sir." I said to him sincerely, the man stopping one last time to look at us all.

"Luck be with ye strangers. You'll certainly need it." He spoke half warningly before getting back to his tiresome work.

We soon departed from the main entrance corridor and followed the track south as the miner had suggested. There were many other miners and the occasional guard walking about, each giving us solemn stares as we passed. It was still dark but I was getting used to the dim lighting, thankfully lanterns still lined the walls as we progressed.

"This dank hole reminds me some of the Underdark." Viconia mused to herself all of a sudden, breaking me away from the black void that lay ahead of us. It wasn't often I had a chance to learn something about Viconia, so I took the opportunity to ask her.

"Is that so? I assumed the Underdark was much more interesting than a place like this."

"Of course this is nothing in comparison." She assured with a slight chuckle. "Still, the darkness is almost...comforting, in a way." I nodded silently at her spoken thoughts, thinking of possibly questioning her further on her old home once we left this place.

Our soft footfalls echoed throughout the tunnels, the occasional drip or splash of water being the only other noise to be heard. The ground beneath our feet switched from either soft earth or hard rock, occasionally catching us by surprise with its changes throughout the near darkness. Eventually the man made hallway led us into another open cavern, a small pool of water near the far end was agitated slightly from dripping above. Other than that and a few discarded carts and tools it was much like the others we had passed. I wonder, how much farther we would have to descend until we found the creatures responsible?

I was ready to move further in when a scream echoed throughout the cavern, coming from a hallway nearby. Our group prepared ourselves, once again lying in wait for our attackers. A thin excited man came storming in instead, utter fear across his face as he approached us.

"Run! They're coming!" He screamed excitedly, flailing his arms about as if his warning wasn't enough. "The yipping demons, they-" Though we was suddenly cut off, slumping forward to the ground with a thud. An arrow could be seen protruding from his back, the obvious cause of his death.

Several pairs of red eyes were just barely visible past the darkness, advancing for our group through the darkness. Another arrow flew towards us, though I deflected it with my shield, having it fall harmlessly onto the soft earth below. We immediately responded, Edwin being the first as he sent a powerful lance of fire straight into the darkness. With his attack we could momentarily make out the group of kobolds coming for us, wielding small bows and blades as they moved closer. Their constant growling and yipping echoed throughout the cavern, making a loud shriek when one of them would fall. Our group traded arrows for awhile, though their ranged attackers were soon defeated by Imoen and Edwin's combined assaults. The rest of our party engaged them in close combat, the agile creatures much harder to strike in such close quarters and in near darkness. I was slashed across the chest with one of their small blades, though it served only to slice at the leather above my chain mail underneath. I countered the small creature angrily, easily removing the chattering head clean off its body.

It did not take long for our second encounter with the creatures to end in victory as well, our group only sustaining minor cuts at best from the squabble. With the battle over most of us scoured the bodies or stopped to rest, myself merely wiping the creatures dark blood off of my blade. I was just ready to replace my sword in its scabbard when we heard further commotion. Loud heavy footsteps could be heard echoing in the distance from a second tunnel opposite from where the kobolds had come. We prepared ourselves again, our group formation having our ranged attackers in back with the rest of us in front. Thankfully it was not more assailants, instead a group of guards who seemed quite confused by our sudden appearance.

"Who are all you people? What are you doing down here?" One of them asked, their weapons still at the ready. The last thing we wanted was to start a fight with Amnish guards, so I attempted to calm the suspicious guards as easily as possible.

"We've come to rid you of your kobold infestation, no need to worry." I explained as I returned my blade to its sheath. The group of guards cautiously walked further in, noticing the carnage all around us.

"I see this is the cause for all the noise then, whoever has sent you people was right in trusting in your abilities." The guard spoke with a relieved grin, though his mood suddenly turned more grim once he noticed the dead miner nearby as well.

"We could not save him in time, though I promise he will be the last." I offered somewhat regretfully. I felt somewhat responsible for the mans death, seeing as how he only stopped to warn us of the danger.

"I hope you are right, friend. Come men, we have another man to bury." He ordered the guards, two of them grabbing hold of the miners corpse while the remainder returned to their posts.

"Another victim of the dog sounding evilness!" Minsc remarked as the two guards hurried the body out from the mine. "Minsc cannot wait to bring justice to these fiends once and for all!" He bellowed proudly, turning to speak to his animal companion moments later.

"I'd buy your whole party a round to see these creatures come to an end, once and for all." The guard remarked as he watched the last of his men disappear down the tunnel. He turned back to me, extending an offered hand out to me.

"May Lady Luck watch over you, friend." He said with a nod as he shook my hand, myself returning the gesture. The guard soon departed, returning back to his own post no doubt. Yet another soul I hope to rid of their troubles with the cleansing of these mines. We continued with our momentary break, some of us still picking through the creatures few possessions. Most of them wore little at all, some only wearing tarnished rags over themselves as clothing. They made the place smell heavily of wet dog and their dark blood, though I was becoming used to it by now.

"Hey, what's this?" Imoen spoke all of a sudden, reaching down to retrieve something off one of the dead kobolds. We came over to see what she had found, the item in question being a bottle of liquid of some sort. The container was dark and looked dirty to the touch, whatever the contents inside being a complete mystery to us.

"Let me see." Jaheira asked curiously, Imoen placing the bottle in her hands for the druid to inspect. She studied the object intently, removing the cork to take a whiff of its contents. She grimaced slightly at its smell, stopping to consider the potion for awhile.

"I must test something." She explained as she motioned over to a mining cart. With the bottle in one hand she grabbed a handful of the raw ore, placing it onto the ground near the cart.

"What are-" I tried to ask, though she quickly shushed me. She hovered the potion over the ore as she squatted next to it, carefully letting it drop onto the ore. In an instant the material began to sizzle slightly, taking on a more liquid like texture as she poured more of the stuff onto it. She sealed the bottle once more when she was finished, placing it safely in a leather container near her belt.

"Hand me one of the kobolds weapons." She asked to no one in particular, her hand extended out to us in waiting as she continued to study the mush of ore. I grabbed one of the dead creatures daggers, passing it over to Jaheira as our group looked on at what she was doing. She took the blade and began to stir the wet mixture, the clumps of metal easily breaking apart at her agitating strokes. She eventually stopped and looked at the blade itself, the metal amazingly looking like it had been gnawed upon by some great beast.

"But how is that possible? That blade looked just fine a second ago!" Imoen exclaimed in surprise, the rest of us mirroring a similar reaction.

"Interesting. Such a concoction would no doubt be the work of a powerful alchemist. There is no way these stupid creatures could have made such a thing." Edwin commented as he scratched his chin in thought, for once his words helpful instead of demeaning.

"Looks like we found what's been tainting the iron." I said to Jaheira as she stood back up, discarding the damaged dagger from her hand.

"Indeed. We must find who leads these beasts and quickly, putting an end to all of this once and for all." She stated without falter. I couldn't have agreed with her more, my excitement growing as the mysteries of this dark place began to unravel themselves. We continued our search, descending deeper into the mines for more answers.

Soon we would find the cause for all this, I was certain.

**~TBC**

**Secondary Note:** The plot thickens! Kobolds sure are easy opponents, though I doubt that's to last.**  
**

**Drow Translations:**

Sslig'ne udossa - Protect us_  
_


	14. Demons Within

_**Notes:**_ My excuse for the delay? Dunno lol. Unlucky page thirteen I guess. It wasn't for lack of imagination or writers block mind you, I just have other stuff going on that's taking up some time at the moment. Call it a short break from writing I guess. I'll try and keep to a once a week update from now on though, this being the exception of course.

Anywho, a special thanks to Italian Empress for adding me to her collection of Baldur's Gate fanfics (whoo!). I was meaning to write a proper response and thanks in return, but I hope this shout-out will do for now. **Thanks again!**

* * *

**Demons Within  
**

* * *

The ground began to take a noticeable slope downwards as we descended further into the mine. Worse yet was the increasing lack of lighting the deeper we traveled, these lower levels seeming to have little activity from the miners as of late. Eventually we entered another large room that was in near total darkness, myself finally becoming fed up with such minor illumination.

"I've had enough stumbling about in the dark. Ready the torches." I said in annoyance, making sure we waited for as long as possible before we would finally need use them.

Khalid had thankfully prepared these few torches for such an occasion sometime earlier. They were large wooden sticks with their ends wrapped in wet cloth, dampened by slow burning oil the man apparently kept on hand. With the help of Edwin's fiery spell casting we had the torches lit within moments. He gave a smug look of satisfaction as he handed the torch back to me, though I payed him little mind. I took the lit stick after securing my shield to my back. Khalid had taken one as well, following close behind me as we lit the way for everyone else in our group.

"These torches w-will last for only so long Alerac, I have but one m-more for when we return to t-the surface." He explained in his usual stammer. I nodded back once before returning to my thoughts, my eyes once more fixated on the blackness ahead.

Though the flames would not die for some time he was right in reminding me. Should we lose our torches or become lost it was comforting to know we at least had a backup. With most of our group being merely human it meant the majority of us were not blessed with the ability to see in the dark. Without this light the rest of us would be utterly blind, relying solely on those within our group who possessed infravision due to their elven blood. I was eventually taken away from my current thoughts when I noticed the deeper we ventured the more nervous Imoen seemed to become. I had thought her to be a little relieved from the extra lighting, though it seemed to only worry her further. Her sudden words only sought to confirm my suspicions.

"It's hard to imagine how anyone could work down here for days on end in almost total darkness." She spoke nervously, growing more tense as we slowly crept through the quiet place. "Even worse...I have to wonder what other things might live down here as well..." She continued with a frown, quickly jerking her head to look at every shadow that danced around us due to the flames light. Though the majority of our group were hardened travelers it was easy to forget Imoen and I had only been on the road for barely a week now.

"Try not to worry Imoen, I'm sure we'll just find more of these yipping kobolds." I said to her kindly, offering her a small smile for her benefit. The last thing I wanted was to get her worked up over what hid in the dark.

"It is unfortunate really." Viconia remarked suddenly, stealing the young girls attention from me. "I do miss the chittering _orbben_ we drow lived amongst in the Underdark, they were most fond of places like these." Viconia mused as we continued through the black passages, seeming much more comfortable down here than on the surface.

"I even possessed one as a pet for a time, until I grew bored with her of course." She continued, her sentimental memories eliciting a slight smile from her.

"You had a pet?" Imoen asked with a grin, her curiosity quickly overriding her fear of our current surroundings for the moment.

"Yes, her name was _olathjallil_, which means dark lady in your surfacer tongue." She explained simply, the dark skinned woman's smile soon fading back to somber indifference. Imoen maintained her curious grin, though her look changed to one of confusion moments later.

"Wait, what's an orben anyways?" She questioned with further enthusiasm, though Viconia seemed to grow bored with the conversation at this point.

"Spiders of course. Very large ones." She stated tiredly, the answer apparently obvious only to her. Imoen grew pale just then, another one of her childhood fears forcing its way up to the surface.

"_Sp-spiders_?" Imoen exclaimed nervously. Viconia seemed to catch notice of her sudden fright, finding new interest on the subject all of a sudden.

"Why yes, fascinating creatures really." She said with a grin. "I still remember feeding her a live duergar slave for her first birthday, she was quite pleased with her gift if I recall." A soft chuckle escaped her lips at the last, seeking to unease Imoen even further.

Imoen's eyes bulged in surprise. "That's...that's horrible Viconia!" she shouted aloud in both disgust and fright. Viconia merely continued to grin, finding amusement in disturbing the young girl so.

"Is it? I merely see it as a reward for my young _olathjallil_." She said with a shrug of indifference, finding nothing wrong with sacrificing someone it seemed, even if it was a duergar. Though the thought churned my stomach I remained silent, not wanting to continue the conversation any further. Imoen kept thankfully quiet for a time as well, though a sudden crumbling of loose earth nearby startled her anew.

"Jaheira...you don't think there are giant spiders down here, do you?" She asked the half-elf woman timidly, even more nervous than before.

"No." Jaheira answered quickly. "Do not let the drow's ill words fill your mind further, we must stay focused on what lies ahead." She stated unwaveringly, seeming to ease Imoen at least a little bit. Viconia merely gave a snort of indifference, once again losing all interest on conversation.

Our group was silent as we neared another large room, the metal tracks finally coming to an end nearby. It was filled with empty carts and discarded mining tools, though much of our attention remained solely focused on the many bodies that lay strewn about the place.

"Looks like this is as far as the miners have gotten." I commented grimly as we searched the place, careful not to step too close to the bodies of the poor souls who had died here. Many were practically skeletons at this point, much of their flesh missing from their bodies. The putrid smell of decaying flesh hung heavy in the air, though not as strong as I might have first expected. They must have been here for some time.

"What are these marks?" Imoen asked as she stared closely at one of the bodies that possessed almost no flesh at all. Much of the mans bones were cracked and ripped apart, the noticeable indentations into the bone being easy to spot. "It looks like..."

"Teeth marks." Jaheira stated as she studied the skeleton next to Imoen. "Kobolds no doubt, though it should be of no surprise." She explained simply, adding a comforting hand onto Imoen's shoulder in an attempt to ease her a little.

"These idiotic creatures would eat anything I am certain." Edwin remarked in his usual tone of discontent, being careful to avoid his colorful robes from touching the dead miners and guards that littered the place.

Though the scene was horrid we continued our search, myself finding only more reason in dealing with whoever was responsible for all of this. Strangely, I could see no tunnel that would lead us further. For a moment I became concerned, wondering if we might have went down the wrong path at some point. If this was indeed where the miners had left off, the kobolds hideout could not be far. We searched the area, checking all along the hard surface of the wall. I was starting to lose hope, silently cursing myself for possibly missing a secondary tunnel at some point. Suddenly I noticed an overturned mining cart that lay next to a portion of wall, the blackness beyond noticeably different than the earth wall that surrounded us.

"There!" I shouted as I motioned over towards the cart. "Give me a hand with this!" I quickly asked my group as I solely attempted to move the heavy cart, placing my torch and blade onto the ground for the moment.

Minsc and Khalid soon joined me, taking much effort into lifting the thing before we got it back onto the tracks nearby. As we moved it out of the way the path became clear once again. I had to wonder who could have blocked the path with such a heavy cart, the kobolds no doubt could not have possessed such strength. Unexpectedly I noticed something strange, a shimmer of light could be seen in the distance, bright enough as if it were daylight.

"Such light!" Minsc noticed as well, pointing towards the orange glow ahead. "Minsc and friends could not be near the exit already, could we?" The great man bellowed disappointingly, seeming dissatisfied with the thought of our journey ending so soon.

"I do not t-think that is daylight, Minsc..." Khalid spoke doubtfully, mirroring my own thoughts as we slowly approached the bright glowing illumination. As we continued further I could feel the heat within the passageway rising immensely, which only puzzled me even further. I was nearly sweating when we finally reached the source of the bright glowing light, looking to see over the natural stone bridge down below. A long river of flame of all things, right below our feet!

"Wow!" Imoen exclaimed in sudden surprise, much of our group just as shocked by the sight as well. Though it was a considerable distance down the thin line of slow moving magma was clear to see below us, an unexpected and dazzling sight in such a gloomy place.

"Yet another display of natures immense power, though we should stave our awe for the moment." Jaheira commented, releasing me from my sudden amazement. She pointed her staff towards the dark abyss awaiting us across the bridge, the place just as black as from whence we came. I nodded back at her, being the first to begin crossing the bridge. I was nearly half way across the arched stone when I stopped dead in my tracks, suddenly feeling like there was something terribly wrong. With both my blade and torch in hand I looked about the place nervously, somehow knowing that this was not right, that something bad was about to happen.

"What is it Ale?" Imoen asked in concern as I continued to search with my eyes for what bothered me so. I did not answer her at first, instead standing completely still as I tried to locate what was amiss.

"I'm not sure...something is not right, but I don't-" I stopped when I took another step, my foot catching on a thin line of string. I stood confused for a moment when a projectile suddenly came out of nowhere, striking deep into my left shoulder. I grunted in pain as I clutched at the crude arrow protruding from my body, dropping my blade to the dirt. It had pierced straight through my armor, the chain barely providing any protection at all. Already the telltale yipping sounds of kobolds could be heard, dozens of the creatures appearing out from nowhere ahead of us.

"Ambush!" I quickly yelled through gritted teeth, pulling free the small arrow from my shoulder with another pained grunt. I tossed the arrow away, an obvious stain of red the only visible reminder of it ever happening.

Soon both sides responded, our two groups exchanging arrows along with Edwin's powerful spell casting thrown into the fray. The rest of our group closed in, facing the fiendish creatures head on once again. I was the first to engage, hacking one of them apart in a blur before quickly moving onto my next target with a deep thrust into the small creature's unprotected torso. My blood was ablaze again, and this time I could not ignore the powerful sensations of rage within me. I had come so close to death just then, my life nearly ended by a simple trap. I would not let myself die this way, nor would I let Gorion's death be in vain. I _WILL_ have my vengeance!

While I battled the fiends with my mind lost in bloodshed my companions fought just as hard, our party mowing them down without remorse. Minsc was at the thick of it all, the large man surrounded by a group of them after changing further in. He roared heroically as he hacked at them all with his massive sword, one after another, an unstoppable killing machine in his own right. Jaheira and Khalid were nearby as well, fending off the small fiends with both staff and blade. Viconia could be seen chanting from afar, her gaze set intently upon a small group of kobolds moving in to reinforce their brethren. All of a sudden the creatures fell as she finished her chant, their bodies limp and motionless after suffering the effects her spell. Edwin continued casting his own magic as well, letting loose powerful magics with Imoen at his side, wordlessly dropping even more creatures from a distance with her bow. The whole scene was chaotic, the yipping creatures falling before us with pained shrieks as we all fought for our lives.

Another one of the creatures jumped at me from behind, slashing at my leg before I could stop it. I took little notice and instead whirled around, reaching for its neck with my free hand. I wanted to do nothing more than end its life with my powerful grasp alone, squeezing the life from its very body. I indeed felt powerful just then, easily crunching bone as I crushed the life out of the creature. I tossed its limp body off the edge of the natural rock bridge, having it fall down into the stream of lava with an unheard sizzle of searing flesh. Had I not been in a state of mind that only hungered for murder and vengeance I might have felt worry fighting on such a place. One sudden mistake and I could tumble over, facing agonizing death as the flames below sought to consume my body. Instead I gave it barely any thought, continuing my assault on the numerous kobolds that surrounded us.

Many battle filled moments passed as the battle raged on, a delightful satisfaction filling me as I continued to kill more and more of the impish creatures. Though it was not to last, the kobolds eventually realizing the battle was lost as they attempted to flee as was their custom. I managed to snatch another one before it could get away, pinning it to the ground with my arm. This time I did not hide my grin, everyone would know my power and my love for it! The beast continued to yip in protest, pointlessly struggling to free itself from my grasp as I held it down forcefully. With glee I discarded my blood soaked blade to the stone ground, retrieving instead the simple blade Fuller had given me what seemed like ages ago. I quickly plunged the blade into its throat, watching as it tried to speak though its own blood sought to garble its annoying speech. Within moments the kobold finally died, its black eyes staring lifelessly up at me in a frozen state of agony.

Once I was satisfied with its death I returned the small dagger to my belt, standing back up with the unwavering grin still held across my gore spattered face. I retrieved my sword from the ground a moment later as well, the dark murderous feelings within me still ablaze as I wiped clean the blood from my sword with a cloth. I was so caught up with my own cruel thoughts I only then noticed the rest of my group, staring blankly back at me curiously.

My grin faded, replaced with a sudden frown. "What? Why do you all stare at me so?" I demanded them all somewhat angrily, completely unaware of the reason for their accusing looks. No one talked for a moment, though Minsc and Edwin turned their attention elsewhere, finding this was not a discussion they should to take part in apparently. Eventually Imoen stepped up, an indiscernible look on her face.

"What...what's happened to you Ale?" She voiced weakly, both Khalid and Jaheira behind her stared with worry towards me as well.

"What do you mean? Nothings wrong with me, I'm fine!" I snapped back at her, though I could already feel the dark taint releasing its hold from me. I slowly started to make sense of things once more, realizing I had succumbed to the will of the forces inside me all over again. Before I could speak further Jaheira moved beside the young girl, motioning Imoen to move away from me.

"Come Imoen, we still have much searching to do." The woman whispered soothingly to her before stopping to look back at me. Her face was set with confusion and worry, no doubt trying to understand what had just happened with me. If only I knew the reason why myself.

"We will discuss this...at a later time." She said softly before turning away from me, taking Imoen with her as Khalid followed behind.

I curled my fists in anger, though it was only at myself. Once again I was met with the burning hatred and lust for bloodshed from deep within me, and I let it take control, breaking my own promise to not give in. I closed my eyes as I wiped my face tiredly, only then realizing the amount of dark blood that covered my body. It disgusted me. I grabbed another cloth from a pocket and wiped at my face grimly, wanting to rid myself of the dark liquid as quickly as possible. Only at the last moment did I notice Viconia approaching me, a smile across her face.

"You are indeed an intriguing one, Alerac. For a male." She spoke with sudden delight, lifting her hood to fully reveal her face in the glowing light. "I had no idea you could fight so fiercely." She cooed while holding a wicked smile towards me, though I could only return her look with a gloomy frown.

"It is not something I have control over...and my friends..." I explained with deep worry, trailing off with a tired sigh as I looked to where Imoen and the others now talked amongst themselves.

"The _byrren_ merely fear your power, Alerac. These 'companions' you keep will get used to this other side of yours in time, I am certain." Viconia mused with another sultry grin. I wanted to argue against her words but I felt utterly defeated, failing not only myself...but Imoen and everyone else as well. I heaved a heavy sigh, completely unsure of what I might do to at that moment. As if on cue Viconia moved closer, releasing me from my frustrated thoughts.

"Walk with me for awhile, won't you?" She spoke as she looped her arm around mine, leading me away from the stone bridge as we followed behind the rest of our group. Though I felt wholly hollow inside Viconia was of some comfort at the very least. Even in a dark place such as this and with trouble following me to no end, there was at least something to be thankful for I suppose.

* * *

Our party walked in silence once more, this time much more carefully so we were certain not to be caught unaware by any more of the kobold's traps. I had lost my torch during the battle earlier, having Khalid now lead our group while Viconia and I followed at the back. She continued to hold quite close to me, offering some form of comfort as I continued to think troubling thoughts concerning what had happened earlier. Even with her support I still felt continuously worried for how Imoen and Jaheira might be thinking of me right now. She even took the time to heal my wounds, though that did little to help me. I tried to push the thoughts away, instead hoping only to be over and done with this dark place more than ever.

Eventually more of the line traps were spotted, though this time Imoen and Khalid went busy into seeing if they could either disarm the traps or activate them without any of us in its path. All the while Viconia and I watched from afar, the two of us making small talk during the downtime.

"Nashkel was the first surface town you had ever been to?" I asked curiously as our discussion drifted back towards recent events, though Viconia merely brushed it off as if it were nothing. My mood had finally began to pick up at last, our talk a welcome distraction from earlier.

"I have traveled for some months now, though not once would I have dared come close to a _rivvil_ village." She explained indifferently at first, though it was obvious she held much malice for the surface races as she revealed further.

"Much of my time has been spent out in the open wilderness, away from the accusing glares of the surfacers. This tactic has kept me safe from harm, for the most part..." She added somewhat hesitantly, drawing away from me some. A tinge of guilt befell me then, feeling guilty for having dragged her into this mess. It was bad enough she was a drow on the surface and an outcast from her own kind, but now she was to travel with a man hounded by assassins as well? Yet another soul I have caused distress for during the short time out on my own.

"I am sorry Viconia, I did not quite realize the risk you have taken by traveling with us." I spoke sincerely, though the woman merely eyed me suspiciously at first. Viconia studied me for a moment longer before answering, seeming to come to a conclusion with something.

"Your words are not without truth Alerac, I indeed take greater risk by traveling with you and your group. Regardless of this, it was my decision in joining you, and the notion of protection amongst fellow travelers does contain its advantages." She added with a slight smile, easing me some of my guilt. Her happier demeanor did not last for long however, as she breathed a tired sigh before continuing.

"And yet still I sleep with the worry that I might be dragged away by mobs of angered _rivvin_ for my supposed crimes. But I suppose it is lessened some with you and your groups presence." She conceded at last. She no doubt felt conflicted with much of her life, I could only wonder. My thoughts went back to when we had first stumbled upon her only yesterday, being chased by zealous mercenaries who chose to judge her by the darkness of her skin alone.

"I may not speak for the rest of my group Viconia, but I still stand by my word." I said after a short time of silence between us, earning the slightly confused gaze of the dusk skinned woman. "I would not dare judge you merely by your race. You are safe with me." I finished with a smile which she returned, though the meaning behind her look was very different indeed.

"An amusing gesture, but I do not need you to protect me, _jaluk_." She said with a chuckle. Now it was my turn to feel confused by her words. "I'm quite capable of handling myself, I do not need your added pity." Her sudden coolness surprised me. I could not comprehend the reason for her sudden hostility at all.

"It is not pity, Viconia. I merely wish you to know that you can trust me. You are amongst friends now." I pleaded with her gently, though this seemed to only anger her further.

"Trust? Friends? Again I hear these words tossed about so freely, and yet I wonder what the cost for such things might be." She questioned skeptically, denying my words outright. "Who's to say your precious little Imoen isn't ready to stab you in the back and collect the reward over your head for her own?" She asked dubiously, her gaze hard and venomous as she stared back at me.

"You are wrong, Imoen would never-"

"No!" She yelled at me furiously then, our conversation ceasing to be private. "Do you not understand, Alerac? I trust _no one_. I am friends with _no one_. I am drow, I only know of hatred and deceit. And you will _not_ deceive me into believing any one of your so called 'friends' would care enough to risk endangering their lives for my sake."

"I would." I offered sincerely, trying my best to make her believe my words as truth.

"Then you are a fool! _Khaless zhah waela_!" She yelled before leaving me, attempting to reach as far away from me as was possible within the short confines of these tunnels.

I stood perplexed at her sudden outburst, unsure of why she reacted in such a way. I rubbed at my face in frustration, cursing inwardly for practically alienating myself from my entire party so swiftly. I had expected much trouble venturing down here, but not anything like this...

"The traps are disarmed and the path is clear." Jaheira voiced all of a sudden, releasing me from my concerns in an instant. All at once I wanted to say so many things, to explain for my actions.

"Jaheira, about earlier I-"

"Later." She silenced me in an instant, denying me any form of explanation for the moment. "Right now we have work to do." She added a moment later, her emerald green eyes regarding me intently.

"Very well." I sighed, looking back to the rest of my group. They all waited as one, ready to engage with whatever awaits us up ahead. I readied my blade and shield, moving up beside Khalid where he helped light the way. It felt like we were getting close now, the long awaited end to these dark sprawling tunnels.

We would face those responsible, this I knew. I just hoped I would be in the right of mind when we did.

**~TBC**

**Secondary Note:** You just know it's been a Viconia heavy page when there's a long list of drow translations at the bottom. And what's with her huh? Talk about running hot and cold. She's got issues man.**  
**

**Drow Translations:  
**

_Orbben_ - Spiders**  
**

_byrren_ - Others

_Rivvil/Rivvin_ - Human/Humans

_Jaluk_ - Male

_Khaless zhah waela_ - Trust is foolish


	15. The Plot Thickens

**_Notes:_** Jeez, I sure am terrible at sticking with deadlines it seems, even my own. Oh well, scratch that idea then. I'll have the new updates when I have them, alright? Good.

Happy to say I've completed yet another major update once again, the longest one yet of course. This also marks the end of chapter 2 in game, among other things. Much battling and some well sought questions are finally answered, even a couple more recognizable NPC's to see as well. Thanks for reading!

...And yes, I know the title is cheesy.

* * *

**The Plot Thickens  


* * *

**

With the line traps cleared we progressed deeper into the mine's twisting tunnels. They became increasingly narrower ever since we crossed the stone bridge that marked the point where the miners had halted their progress. The smaller passageways were all naturally made, barely wide enough to fit two of us side by side. Thankfully it was not long before we entered more spacious surroundings. A large empty cavern lay opened up to us, with only the faint sound of dripping water as our sole company as we quickly ferried inside. We casually explored the place at first, some walking about with interest while the others took a short break before we would move once more. I sat down for a moment myself, reaching for my flask for a drink of water. We had been below the earth for some time I wondered, it must have been late in the day by now. I had just finished taking another swig from my flask when Jaheira called out to us.

"I have found something!" She hollered from across the dark room, forcing me up from my seat before jogging over to her.

It was another tunnel entrance, though this one was much different. Farther down the natural shaft lighting fixtures were hung on either side of the rocky walls, small dimly lit lanterns that served only to peer beyond a certain extent.

"That's strange, there's no way the miners could have gotten this far." Imoen thought aloud as we all studied the illuminated path in front of us. When I looked to her she held my gaze for but a moment, quickly turning away with sudden nervousness. No doubt she was still unsure of my actions, or possibly my sanity. It was hard not to blame her for it though.

"Indeed. And I doubt the kobolds have much need for such lighting either. We are definitely reaching close to those responsible." Jaheira speculated, obviously noting to whoever had been poisoning the ore and leading the kobolds into killing the miners down here. Though we had not come up with any hard evidence, the clues all pointed towards an individual or group leading the small creatures. We had yet to learn who or for what reason they caused this calamity, but I would not stop until I did.

It was strange. For some reason, something about all of this felt tied to me in a way. I did not know why, but the urge to solve this mystery grew ever larger as time progressed. As if somehow this iron crisis had something to do with my own future on this plane. How the trouble in the Nashkel Mines could possibly be linked to me, I have no idea. As I continued to think to myself the others had apparently been talking amongst themselves, discussing their own suspicions while I remained silent.

"We are ready, Alerac. Lead the way." Jaheira spoke to me all of a sudden, returning me from my troubled thoughts.

"Oh, right. Of course." I hastily responded back, moving my way up to the front of the group near the tunnels entrance. She gave me an odd look, if only for a brief moment . I was certain my earlier actions were of more worry to her than my slight hesitation caused by my ponderings. In the end it was for the best my musings be cut short. There would be plenty more time for thinking once we left this place.

All seven of us began to walk noisily across the wet rocky surface, our boots shuffling causing much noise that echoed within the tight spacing of the tunnel. It was unavoidable however. We all had our arms at the ready at the least. I could only hope if more enemies did hear us we would be prepared for them. Khalid and I were near the front, the armored half-elf man's torch still adding some welcomed lighting to our careful trek. The two of us kept our eyes sharp for any more of the kobold's booby traps, having easily figured out the method to disarm them by now. They were very simple, as was to be expected. Nonetheless they were extremely dangerous and were not to be taken lightly.

I felt on edge as we continued further, not one in our group making a sound as we all expected to be assaulted any moment now. It was my sincere relief to finally exit the lit tunnel, the path finally leading into another expansive cavern.

"Well that was hardly worth all of the tiptoeing about. The moronic creatures did not even attack us." Edwin grumbled in annoyance as we funneled into the area. Normally I would have told the man to shut up in such a situation but he was right, I guess. Feeling relieved with no apparent threats I decided to humor the irritable man.

"You don't sound very grateful Edwin." I asked with a wry grin, gaining his attention. "Would you have preferred if we were attacked in such tight quarters instead?" He scoffed at my obvious sarcasm, though I doubt he made any connection it was due to his constant complaining.

"I simply grow tired of this place. At least a battle would have been interesting." He voiced dismissively before turning away to mutter to himself. "(It's bad enough I travel with these monkeys. Am I to suffer all this with hardly a worthy foe to face as well?)" He continued in his usual ranting. If it wasn't apparent to Edwin that his whispered words were not just to himself after all he would certainly know now. Viconia groaned heavily and rolled her eyes at Edwin's latest complaints, apparently becoming fed up with the man.

"Silence, _jaluk_. If you insist on speaking to yourself at least do so quietly." She commanded in irritation, angering the red robed mage even further.

"You will watch your tone when addressing me, _drow_. I have half a mind to flay you alive with my magics should you test me!" He warned her with fierce sincerity. Viconia looked unimpressed however, practically bored from his words.

"I doubt you have half a mind to begin with, little mageling. Hurl your threats elsewhere, I care not for your pathetic ramblings." She mocked the man coldly, obviously completely unfazed by his threats.

I was ready to interrupt the heated banter when a tumbling of rock followed by a splash of water echoed within the open space. The discussion came to a sudden halt as we looked about the place with open eyes. Distracted I was by all of the commotion I barely took any notice of the new cavern we had entered. The lighted lanterns were a lot more sparser in here, just enough to illuminate a few feet as they followed across a nearby bridge towards the other side. This bridge was unlike the one from earlier however. A few short planks of wood was all that stood in order to cross the short channel of water ahead of us. The sound of moving water was faint as I tried to listen for any further movements nearby.

"More kobolds." Jaheira close whispered to me, pointing somewhere beyond the channel.

"Where? I can't see a thing." I whispered back to her in confusion, unable to see anything but blackness past the river of water.

"They lie in wait, as I'm sure they can see us. Unfortunate for them they do not realize I can see them just as well." It took me a moment before I nodded back to her once I finally understood. The benefits of infravision natural to her race were certainly something to be appreciated.

"They must be used to only ambushing human miners and guards." I considered thoughtfully as I looked out across the darkness ahead of our party. "What should we do?" I asked her a moment later, realizing we had a chance to ambush the devious creatures for once.

"If we are careful we may-" She did not get far however. Jaheira's plan was suddenly interrupted as Edwin brushed past her, opening his arms up as he began to cast a spell of some sort.

"Enough of this darkness!" He sneered loudly before chanting his spell. In moments fiery balls of light burst out from his outstretched hands and shot up into the air. They exploded into even more brilliant crimson lights all above us with a crackling boom. Curiously the glowing embers did not disappear, instead hanging far up near the ceiling above us. They illuminated the entire area with a red hue, finally revealing the startled kobolds across the channel for the rest of us to see.

"You blasted fool!" Jaheira cursed the mage at his sudden reckless spell casting. This was no time for arguing however.

"You can yell at him later, Jaheira!" I shouted back at her just as the surprise began to wear off of the small yipping beasts.

The half dozen or so impish creatures started yipping and jumping all about, many of them readying their bows and taking aim at our group. Thankfully Imoen and Edwin were quicker to react, simultaneously hurling both magic and arrow at the ill prepared creatures. With two of their own instantly killed the remainder attacked, a volley of arrows flying all around us. Just as their attack finished a different looking kobold stepped into view and moved up in front of the rest of them. It wore darker leathers that were not in rags and snarled sinisterly at us. The kobold notched its arrow and released it a moment later. The projectile was suddenly became engulfed in flames as it flew, and heading straight for Imoen!

"Look out!" I shouted out to her as she readied another arrow of her own. She looked back at me in surprise as I tackled her down to the ground. She barely mouthed a word of confusion when the flaming arrow struck at the wall right where she had stood near only moments ago. It hit one of the lanterns and a spray of fire splashed all around us, some of it catching onto my shoulder as I held Imoen down to the ground for protection. I hissed in pain as the flames licked at my flesh. I frantically tried to squash the fire with my hand as I got back up, watching as Edwin incinerated another kobold with a laugh while everyone else tried to help in their own way. After brushing away the last vestige of flame off of my singed shoulder I suddenly remembered Imoen was still on the ground. I helped her back up with a grunt, the pain of the recent burns still fresh

"Thanks Ale..." She spoke with through a couple of harsh coughs, though much of my attention was elsewhere.

"No problem." I said in a rush as I readied my sword and shield for battle once more. My shield immediately caught a stray arrow just in the nick of time, pinging away harmlessly to the ground. I was ready to charge in and confront the creatures when Imoen called out to me.

"Wait!" She pleaded all of a sudden, halting me with a hand as she grabbed onto my arm. I looked back at her with concern, clueless as to why she would interrupt me now of all times.

"I'm sorry about earlier! It's just that you worried me again and-" This time I was the one to stop her, cutting her off before she could go into further details.

"Don't worry about it. We'll discuss this later, I promise." I said with a slight smile. She nodded back in return, my attention once again towards the battle at hand. Just as I regrouped with Jaheira and the others Edwin completed casting another powerful spell, exploding the black clad kobold with a ball of flame just as it was ready to let loose another arrow. The few remaining kobolds began to flee at the sight of their latest fallen brethren, as was their fearful nature. I was somewhat disappointed I was not able to help in the least bit this time around, though I was almost thankful for it as well. The fewer battles I take part in, the better. Edwin soon turned around toward the rest of us with a smug grin, feeling quite proud of himself and his abilities. All of a sudden he was taken to the ground with a quick whack from Jaheira's staff, falling back with an painful grunt.

"Do you realize how much danger you put us all in you damned idiot!" She shouted at the downed wizard in a rage, the man staring daggers back at her.

"J-jaheira, please!" Khalid pleaded with her, holding her back from likely smacking him a second time.

"No! I will not stand by so this fool may endanger us once more!" She shouted back at her husband furiously. Jaheira then turned to me, fire in her eyes. "You! You are the leader of this group, are you not? I demand you remove him from our party at once!" I was taken aback by this, all eyes now on me to make a sudden decision. Personally, I wouldn't ever have pegged myself as the leader of the group at all. It was usually Jaheira and Khalid who helped guide me on what to do next or where to go. I suppose I would have to take up the reigns as group leader and mediator after all. While all of this was going on Edwin soon returned to his feet, brushing some dirt off of his bright red robes while holding a more angered than normal glare towards the druid.

"I don't think we have the luxury of denying his company right now, Jaheira." I reasoned with her with my hands held up defensively. "Can we discuss this at another time?" At first she looked ready to whack me upside the head with her staff as well, my suggestion obviously not being what she wanted. Instead she sighed a moment later as she composed herself some.

"So be it." She said simply, turning away to speak with her husband in private. Edwin found his tongue just then, giving an indignant snort before turning away as well, all the while muttering hateful words of the foulest sort in his usual hushed manner. I glared back at him as he brushed past, though I said nothing. Viconia on the other hand suddenly burst into laughter, immensely amused by the whole situation. I heaved a tired sigh as I rubbed at the back of my head in frustration. At least I didn't cause this particular upset this time, though it did not help me feel any less uneasy.

* * *

With the battle over our group took a short break to rest, though more importantly to lessen the obvious tension between some of us. Imoen was much less awkward with me since the conflict at least, seeming to have regained her trust in me. Her, Minsc and I talked for a short while in the meantime.

"Boo speaks highly of you, young one! He says the spirit within you warms him even more than the fur that covers his own mighty hamster form!" He boasted gladly, both him and 'Boo' seeming to take a great liking to her.

"Aww, why thank you Boo." She said with a smile, still immersed with staring at the inquisitive rodent within the great warrior's hand. "Say, can I give him a treat?" She asked with sudden anticipation, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Of course! But no meat, Boo says his kind does not care much for most flesh." He explained somewhat glumly.

"Really? I didn't know that." She spoke half interestedly as she opened up her rucksack to find something for Boo.

"Yes, he has even persuaded me into changing my own diet since we first met. He says vegetables, fruits and grains are what makes true legendary heroes!" Imoen gave me an odd look following Minsc's strange words, though I only shrugged back in return. It seems even for her his odd manner can be a bit much. Nonetheless she continued rummaging through her belongings until she finally found what she had been looking for. She procured a small flat hunk of bread, quickly handing it over for Boo to inspect. The small furry rodent sniffed at it before taking it in his own tiny hands, nibbling on the food hungrily within moments.

"He's so cute!" Imoen squealed aloud for the umpteenth time. Though her childishness got the better of me sometimes she was happy at least, and that's what mattered. I listened on in silence as they talked between themselves. Awhile later I could see the half-elf couple reappear close by, still talking between themselves it seemed.

"I must speak with Khalid and Jaheira, I'll be back soon." I excused myself hastily, barely giving either of them a chance to reply back. I soon made my way over toward the two, their discussion coming to a halt once I came within earshot.

"I will not apologize for my actions earlier, that idiot could have gotten us all killed." Jaheira blurted out with her arms crossed before I had even opened my mouth. She caught me off guard just then, taking me a moment before I could utter a proper response.

"...That's alright, I suppose. You were only looking out for the welfare of the group. I probably would have done the same anyways." I pointed out reassuringly, easing some of the tension from her face. After all, Edwin's reckless actions nearly got Imoen killed, had I not been there for her. The burns I suffered at my shoulder were none too pleasant either. In the end it was over and done with. I would simply have to deal with him another time.

"But never mind all of that." I added a moment later, moving back to the whole reason I spoke with them now. "I feel that we are close. Have either of you seen anything of interest past the river here?" I asked with sudden curiosity, nodding over towards the small channel that flowed quietly nearby.

"Yes, t-there is an entrance directly across the bridge. Though I would advise c-caution if we were to cross it." I nodded back to the man in quiet contemplation, glad that we at least had a clear path for us once again.

"Good. Help me get everyone prepared, we will be leaving soon." The two quietly nodded back to me, splitting off to inform everyone else of our moving once more. It felt kind of odd giving the two more experienced travelers direct orders, though it was Jaheira herself who gave me the title of group leader. In the end it mattered little. Leading or not, I would have my answers to all of this.

Minutes ticked by before everyone was fully prepared, ready to follow me once again into the unknown. A small collection of hardened battle worthy travelers stood ready before me, all coming from various backgrounds. For a moment I thought back to Candlekeep, dreary days with much of my time spent in books and tedious chores. Now I was at the head of my own band of adventurers, just as I always dreamed. Funny...I would do anything to take it all back.

I brushed further thoughts from my mind and lead our group towards the flimsy looking bridge, if you could even call it that. The boards themselves looked aged and rotting, barely suitable for traversing at all. One of the long wooden planks had already fallen down, wedged deep into the riverbed below. Obviously bridge making was not a kobold's forte. I was the first to cross, carefully making my way over with precise steps. I winced slightly when one of the planks creaked from under my heavy weight. Though the water was not moving fast it was certainly a steep fall, and who knew what manner of debris or creature might lie lurking below? Thankfully it was a short although perilous walk, having made my way over the makeshift bridge within seconds. Soon the rest of our party followed suit, carefully making sure they did not fall in either. I cringed slightly when Minsc's massive form stomped stoically across the planks, oblivious to the possible dangers he was in.

I only breathed a final sigh of relief once everyone was across, Viconia being the last. I offered her a hand in case she lost footing but she merely shrugged me off, avoiding eye contact with me entirely. I probably should have expected that. Without further ado we march cautiously into the simple entrance a few feet away from the bridge. Though it was dark at first, illumination once again graced our eyes as the path spiraled down into a staircase carved out from the rock itself. All along the way the same lanterns from earlier kept us from tripping over the sometimes uneven stone steps. We finally reached the bottom without any disruptions. There were no signs of kobolds or any of their traps, though the place hung heavy with the smell of wet dog.

The small cavern we stepped into was illuminated well with the same lanterns, displaying the elegant beauty of the place quite easily. The natural rock formations were one thing, though that was to be expected. What we didn't expect was the small treasure trove of gold, jewelry, elegant carpets and furniture that littered the place! All around us were wood chests and end tables piled carelessly with random artifacts and jewelry, most undoubtedly worth of great value by the look of it. It seemed so out of place in such a depressing place like this, I could scarcely believe my own eyes.

"Wow..." Was all Imoen could say, myself mirroring the same amount of amazement with a nod.

We slowly looked about the place, careful not to let our guard down due to our gawking. I made my way over near the end of one side of the cavern where the mismatched carpets and furniture was greatest. At the very end an imposing throne chair stood by itself, its seat high above with carpeted steps leading towards the elegant chair itself. Indeed, we had finally found the lair of who was in charge here. Quietly we continued to look about the place, a certain few of us already stuffing possessions into their pockets. Imoen watched as both Viconia and Edwin were the first to sift through the many items scattered about, taking them for their own. The young girl looked at me with hopeful eyes, begging to take part as well.

"Fine, just don't take anything unless you plan on carrying it yourself." I reminded her with a slight smile. She grinned back with glee before hurrying off to sift through some of the items herself. While much of the party kept busy scavenging for treasure I rejoined both Khalid and Jaheira, the two keeping a sharp eye out for any trouble.

"I do not like this, Alerac. Their master is sure to be close by." She immediately warned as I drew near, though it was unnecessary. I too felt as if this were some kind of a trap just waiting to be sprung.

"We'll deal with that when we have to. In the meantime we'll just wait until-" I was suddenly cut off when a large ugly man burst into view, emerging from another room across the large cavern.

"What! How'd you get in 'ere?" He bellowed accusingly at all of us, those of us securing possessions for their own immediately stopping in their tracks. He was definitely an imposing figure. His mouth beheld small tusk like fangs that jutted out from his square jaw, his mouth fixed into an angered frown. His skin was an unsightly gray and his ears were pointed, like an elf's were. Though it was obvious this man was of no relation to any of the Tel-quessir. He was an orc no doubt, though his features did not seem entirely orcish. In the end there was no time to think of such things as the man stomped closer to us. Everyone readied their weapons in defense, stopping the large man mere feet away from us as he eyed our group warily.

"Tazok must have dispatched you all, and my traitorous kobolds let you pass, didn't they?" He started to pace as he worked out the scenario in his head, all the while the rest of us waited patiently for the first sign to attack.

"I knew it! I knew I could not trust them! Armed as such you have obviously been sent to kill me!" He declared accusingly once more, jabbing a thick dirty finger at us. He started to shake his head in disbelief then, working a hand through his black greasy hair.

"By Cyric, not a measure of ore leaves this mine unspoiled and I am _still_ to be executed?" He said at last mostly to himself. He had stopped pacing then, looking at us all with unconstrained hatred. This had to be the one who we had been looking for, though it was obvious there was much going on that we did not know about. I tried my best to play along, working with the mans own accusations.

"Uhh, yes! Fool!" I shouted commandingly at him, earning a surprised look from the rest of my companions at first. "Tazok is...is most displeased with you, stupid orc! Reveal your treachery and...and mayhaps we will spare you!" I offered over stumbled words. I cursed myself inwardly at my own bluff, I was such a terrible liar. Nonetheless the repugnant man believed my words, his hopes rising somewhat as he looked down at me with sudden interest.

"Tazok is wrong! I have no desire to cheat him, or thee! My letters will show, they are in that chest!" He quickly bellowed as he pointed towards a lone wooden chest nearby, next to the makeshift throne. "Take them, take them and you will see!" He added once more, urging me to go investigate what he had hidden inside.

I made my way over towards the heavy chest in question while the rest of my group kept a careful watch on the man in the meantime. I lifted open the heavy chest and started rummaging inside. Amongst other things I found two documents furled up near the bottom, next to a strange glowing sword. Assuming these were what he was talking about I retrieved them and closed the chest, eager to read what lay within.

* * *

_My servant Mulahey,_

_I have sent you the kobolds and mineral poison that you require. Your task is to poison any iron ore that leaves this mine. Don't reveal your presence to the miners or you will find yourself swamped by soldiers from the local Amnish garrison. My superiors have recently hired on the services __of the Black Talon mercenaries and the Chill.__ With these soldiers at my disposal, I should be able to destroy any iron caravans entering the region from both the south and the east. I don't want to deal with iron coming from the Nashkel Mines, so don't fail in your duty._

_**TAZOK

* * *

**_Ever since Gorion's murder my life has been an endless stream of questions upon even more questions, with no answers in the immediate future. And now for once, in writing, there was finally exact clarification on some of the many mysteries that now plagued my life. Apparently the bandits to the north were in conjunction with this orc Mulahey, all orchestrated by whatever organization that led this man named Tazok. It was quite the discovery.

After reading the first note I could barely restrain my sudden excitement. I quickly stuffed the note away and began reading the second one, completely ignoring those around me.

* * *

_My servant Mulahey,_

_Your progress in disrupting the flow of iron does not go as well as it should. How stupid can you be to allow the kobolds to murder the miners! With your presence revealed you should be wary of enemies sent to stop your operation. Your task is a very simple one; if you continue to show that you can't do the job, you will be replaced. I will not send the kobolds you have requested as I need all the troops I possess to stop the flow of iron into this region. With this message I have sent more of the mineral poison that you require. If you have any problems then send a message to my new contact in Beregost. His name is Tranzig, and he'll be staying at Feldepost's inn._

_**TAZOK

* * *

**_Once again I was blessed with even more insight into what has been going on here. From what I gathered there's a sinister plot this orc is affiliated with that has to do with stopping all incoming iron from reaching much of the _Sword Coast_, most notably Baldur's Gate which was far to the north. It would explain the reason for all of the bandit attacks and why they only stripped the caravans of their iron. Not only that, the letter described the whereabouts of a man connected to this whole affair. Unfortunately it did not say why there were doing this, though I imagined Mulahey might still have a few words to say on this employer of his. I shoved the second note into my pocket, ready to interrogate the orc further.

"Mulahey, just who is this-"

"Fools!" Mulahey suddenly spat, breaking away from us with great haste.

"After him!" I quickly shouted as our group began to give chase. He darted around a corner into a small alcove hidden by colorful curtains. I was ready to rush in after him when he revealed himself anyways, this time with a large spiked weapon and shield in hand.

He gave a loud chuckle. "You think I am stupid? Tazok will pay for crossing me, starting with all of you!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, pointing his weapon threateningly at me. "Minions, come forth and kill the intruders!" His sudden command followed an ensemble of yipping kobolds coming from all around us.

Immediately groups of kobolds burst from behind the curtains and from the stairway behind us, quickly trapping our party from both sides. Mulahey charged straight for me, him being the first to start the battle. He smacked his morning star roughly across my metal shield, just barely managing to block his sudden attack. I stumbled back at his powerful strike, though I managed to parry his next one with my blade. The yips and chortles from the kobolds and my own companion's battle cries filled my ears, the scene around me becoming a thing of chaos. The one on one duel with Mulahey was intense, his powerful blows threatening to bring me to my knees with each attack. Thankfully I was much more agile, managing to evade many of his clumsy swings. With a guttural yell he swung his weapon where my head was mere moments ago. Seizing the opportunity I swung back, managing to slice him across his exposed arm. He gave a slight grunt in pain but otherwise barely noticed.

While Mulahey and I dueled in fierce combat my companions troubles were none too easy either. Khalid was busy fending off two of the creatures with his twin blades, managing only to catch one at the gut while the other sliced at hiss exposed leg. Jaheira soon came to his aid, batting away the small creature with a bone cracking smack from her staff. Viconia had her hands full as well, too busy fending them off with her mace to chant any clerical spells that might aid us. Edwin and Imoen managed to keep safe under the protective watch of Minsc however, the two firing off their projectiles while Minsc slaughtered any kobold who dared venture close enough.

"Alerac, behind you!" Jaheira shouted over the sounds of battle, drawing my attention away from the lumbering Mulahey just as a kobold charged at me from behind. I spun around just in time to rend one of the creatures limbs off from its body, splashing me with its dark blood as it yipped pathetically on the ground in anguish. I gave a wordless nod back to her before continuing my fight with Mulahey, once again catching his heavy weapon with my shield before he could tear into me. I could feel the burning hatred within me then, trying desperately to take hold of me once more. Instead I fought it as best I could, thinking only of protecting my friends from further harm. I would not let them down this time, not now.

I continued to battle Mulahey as my blood burned with delight, just barely managing to hold it in check. Several superficial cuts lined his form, my body sporting a few new bruises and scrapes just the same. He swung clumsily at my side, seeming to lose some strength from his many frenzied attacks. After avoiding his last attack I took my chance, charging straight for him with a yell and knocking him down to the ground. He lost his grip on his weapon and fell back with a pained grunt, my blade now at his throat. He held his hands up in defeat, begging for mercy. The remainder of his kobold minions were either dead or running away in fear, abandoning him at the sight of their leader falling.

"I yield, I yield to thee!" He voiced weakly, fear creeping up in his voice. I looked down at him unwavering, the tip of my sword still at his throat. Memories of those who I had slayed in the past played back within my head. Without any notion of remorse due to the sudden evil influence that overpowered me I had killed them, forever marring my memories with the guilt that came with their death. It felt all so...easy. One more would not hurt, would it? After all, he helped all of this happen! He was the one responsible for killing all of the miners! He _deserved_ to die.

My blade shook as I struggled to decide on what to do, completely at odds with myself. I looked back to my companions just then, all watching in silence as I continued to hold the blade ever so close to the downed orc. For what felt like an eternity I stared back into Imoen's deep blue eyes, her innocent gaze full of fear and confusion as to what I might do. Eventually I looked back down to Mulahey, the mans eyes closed shut as he kept as far a distance from the sharp end of my weapon. I breathed a heavy sigh, closing my own eyes as well.

"As well you should." I said finally, retreating my blade back to its scabbard. The fallen orc cautiously opened his eyes, realizing I had indeed spared him. "Now, tell us where we can find this Tazok of yours." I commanded forcefully once the orc had stood back up. He eyed me suspiciously at first, seeming confused.

"You...you do not work for Tazok?" He said with disbelief at first, realizing he had helped fool himself from the start.

"Talk." I commanded once more, ready to draw my blade again if need be. Mulahey seemed to get the hint, forcing his hands back up again in defeat.

"But I do not know! I only received his messages through contacts, he never revealed to me his true location!" He implored desperately, his words seeming sincere.

"This fool knows nothing, you should end his life anyways." Edwin commented all of a sudden, sparking new fear in the orc.

"Wait! I do have...something." He added hastily, though I felt wary of what.

"Tell us." I ordered once more, curious as to what else he might know or possess that might still aid us.

"I have captured prisoners, I keep them behind here." He gestured over to the room hidden behind the colorful curtains nearby. "They may know something." He added smoothly, seeming to compose himself somewhat during our talk. I looked back to see what the others might say when Imoen suddenly shouted out to me in warning.

"Ale!" Was all she could say before I was punched hard across my jaw by Mulahey, knocking me to the ground with force. I felt dizzy as I looked back up at the orc in anger. He had begun chanting, working a glowing orb of magic in his hands. Before anyone could stop him he had finished his spell, the earth around us beginning to quake.

"Protect me my minions! Help!" He roared once more as someone from behind helped me back up. The earth around us continued to shake, confusing me as I wondered just what he had done. As if to answer my own thoughts a skeletal hand burst out from the ground, many others joining it as whole skeleton forms emerged from the earth itself. We stood back in sudden awe as they resurfaced, their skulls staring back at us with no expression, their eyes merely dark empty sockets.

"You must kill him!" Viconia shouted all of a sudden, breaking my gaze away from the emerging undead. "Kill him and his summoning will cease!" I thought fast, not waiting for her to speak a second time.

I quickly charged my way back over to him, careful to avoid the still surfacing skeletal minions. He hastily reacquired his weapon and swung at me when I drew near, myself just barely missing his attack. I would not give him another chance however. When he swung again I took his attack with full force to my shoulder, yelling out in pain. Thankfully it was worth the suffering. I clenched my teeth as I stared back at the man, close after plunging my blade straight into his chest with as much strength I could muster. He stared back with cold eyes, his mouth quivering in disbelief. With what little power remained I forced him off of my blade, the treacherous orc finally defeated. Just as Viconia had said the skeletal minions soon collapsed on themselves before any of them could become a problem.

I was breathing heavily as I looked down at the now dead Mulahey, exhausted from all the fighting at this point. I tried to move my hand to rub at my throbbing cheek, already forgetting the heavy blow my shoulder took. I yelped in sudden pain once more, falling to a knee the anguish was so great. Soon I heard footsteps rush over to me, my head hung low as I tried to recover. With the battle over and my mind more clear I could feel every last cut, bruise and scrape I had acquired from all of the combat, weighing me down like a heavy stone.

"Hold still." Jaheira said softly from my side, placing her hands close to my chest and injured arm. Within moments the healing effects of her spell took place, the light bluish glow surrounding both me and her as she attempted to heal me. When her spell was finished I struggled to rise again, needing the help of both Jaheira and Imoen to stand. With their support I was able to get my balance once more, though my body still ached all over.

"That is all I can do, for now. You will feel much better after you get some rest." Jaheira explained soothingly as I felt along my sore lower jaw, still throbbing from earlier, although less so.

"It will have to do." I voiced gruffly, still rubbing at my bruised shoulder. At least I could take solace in the fact that we had finally cleared the mines of its problem.

* * *

With the death of Mulahey I was certain the people of Nashkel and their ordeal was over. Once more could they return to mining with no further fears from 'demons' in the dark. Still, I felt uneasy from these latest developments. While the orc may indeed have caused the evils that befell the mine, he was merely a pawn in all of this. His letters revealed little of where his cohorts may be in hiding, only mentioning the contact residing in Beregost. Though it was apparent the troubles in Nashkel and the bandits raids that plague the coast way are indeed linked. I had taken a seat in one of the many plush pieces of furniture that littered the place, deep in thought as I closed my eyes in concentration.

"Ale?" Imoen asked all of a sudden, tearing me away from my thoughts. She had apparently joined me at some point, only now speaking to me.

"Yes, Imoen? Sorry, I have a lot on my mind at the moment." I explained apologetically as I rubbed at the back of my head. Most of our group was now scouring the area for anything of value, now that it was safe. With no one to lead them the kobolds had dispersed, most likely never to be a serious threat here ever again. Earlier I had given Mulahey's documents over to Jaheira and Khalid, the two taking great intrigue in them. Hopefully they could help make some sense of all this.

"I was just wondering..." She continued somewhat hesitantly, looking down at her feet as she spoke. "Why didn't you kill that...that Mulahey or whoever when you first had the chance?" She asked with a frown. I had seen one too many sad looks from her as of late, it wounded me greatly to see her so.

"Would you have wanted me to?" I asked somewhat skeptically, dubious of what she meant by that.

"It's just...I'm uncertain about you, Ale." She finally explained with great sadness, finding it hard to come up with words for what she was trying to say. "You just seem like a different person sometimes...I feel like I don't know you as well as I thought I did." She admitted with a frown, her eyes often times straying away from me when she spoke.

"Imoen, that's not true." I said as sincerely as I could, rising from my seat with some effort as I put my hands at her shoulders. Though it pained me to move in my aching state I ignored it, instead putting my full attention on the young woman in front of me.

"I am and will always be the same friend you've known since growing up." She slowly looked up to me, her gaze still held in a frozen look of uncertain sorrow. "What's happening to me...I do not believe it to be natural." I tried to explain as best I could, still unsure of what has been afflicting me as well.

"What do you mean?" She asked with sudden curiousness, though I found it hard to say anything at all. How could I describe something like this? A sudden hatred and desire for murder, all of which happened so unexpectedly, seeming for no reason at all? I tried to form words but my voice refused to answer, instead the sudden use of my name grabbed my attention before I could manage an answer.

"Alerac, we have found the prisoners the orc spoke of earlier." Jaheira suddenly announced from afar. I gave Imoen a quick look of apology, though I was thankful for the sudden interruption nonetheless.

"You mean he spoke the truth?" I asked doubtfully at first, though Jaheira simply nodded back in return. Within moments Khalid emerged from behind the curtains as well, holding them open for three men to come into view. I at first thought them to merely be miners or guardsmen taken captive by Mulahey and his kobolds, though I was sorely mistaken indeed.

"Well, if it isn't the two youngins from before." The short halfing man declared with a devious grin. Followed behind him was a tall man in green robes, giving a somewhat surprised look as well. "Looks like they've gone and gathered their own little adventurin' party while we were kept busy." He added with a chuckle while passing an amused glance towards his taller companion.

"Indeed. A welcome sight for the eyes, appetizing, maybe." The green robed man said with a nod, irking me somewhat with his odd use of the word 'appetizing'.

"You know these men?" Jaheira asked with some concern, already untrustworthy of the strangers In truth, we did know them. Though their names were lost to me these were certainly the two travelers we had met on our journey to the Friendly Arm.

"Aye, they do, elven lass. But I supposin' ye don't." He answered her for me in a patronizing tone, quickly earning a harsh glare from the druid. "I be Montaron, and this here deranged wizard calls himself Xzar." He explained with a wave of his hand toward the man beside him.

"A pleasure." Xzar said politely with a bow of his head, though his grin turned wide and unsettling as he moved his head back up. These were _definitely_ the two weirdos we had met before.

"I suppose I should introduce myself as well, though I hardly see the point given these dire straits." The third man spoke up from nearby, his words hollow and despondent. His skin was pale and his form slim, a much different appearance than green robed Xzar next to him. His hair was much longer for starters, and it was apparent he was an elf by the shape of his elongated ears. He seemed like a shell of a man however, his gaze empty and emotionless.

"I, am Xan. I thank you for my freedom, friends. For I have languished in these _dismal vaults_ too long." It was hard to tell if he was genuinely relieved for his release at all however, his tone ever the one of despair.

"Quit yer whining ye bloody sadsack, bad enough we had to tolerate yer company for as long as we did." Montaron looked right about to choke the man, though he kept his distance. Xan merely heaved a sigh at the angered halfing, instead turning back to us a moment later.

"Though I cannot speak for these two I am willing to add my spells to your cause. It is the least I can do for my new-found liberty." I only then noticed the apparent look of a mage upon him, his dark purple robes easily signifying his arcane talents. Still, I felt a little uneasy adding a rather depressing fellow like him to our already large group. We had enough odd characters as is.

"Oh yes, the perfect ally for your cause should he not off 'emself too soon." I gave the aggravated Montaron a weary look, not feeling quite in the mood with tolerating more bickering nonsense. I only wished for rest.

"We can discuss this another time. For now we should make our leave, I grow tired of such endless time below ground." I informed them all, the remainder of our party soon returning from their plundering.

"Most agreed. I long for the warm embrace of daylight, should there still be a world to return to of course." The depressing elf mused, much to the disliking of Montaron. I nodded back at Xan before turning my attention towards the rest of the now crowded room. With these new travelers joining us for the moment we possessed nearly a dozen companions in total. We were certainly a formidable force, though I imagined not all of us would be staying with us for long.

"Let's get out of here."

**~TBC**

**Secondary Note:** Wow, I certainly didn't expect this one to be so long! I kept telling myself I would end it at a certain point, but I just kept coming up with more ideas. Oh well, I'm just glad I finally got chapter two over and done with.

On a more story related note, I'm not sure what to say. A lot went on and it's hard to pinpoint on anything specifically at the moment. I will say one thing though, _no more kobolds_. I hate those things with a passion at this point.

**Drow Translations:**

Jaluk - Male

**Other:** It's not often I need to explain anything that isn't drow, so this will be one of the few exceptions. If you are ever confused on anything in the future just send me a message or google it for yourself. There's a few websites in particular that have to do with the Forgotten Realms that have become exceedingly helpful to me.

Tel-quessir - Basically most elves as a whole, including drow**.  
**


	16. Prophecy

_**Notes:**_ Another long wait but trust me, I've been keeping busy on this. These last couple updates have been very demanding and huge plot related additions to the story, so its been taking a little longer than usual. It's hard to imagine I'm only at chapter 3 in the games story, yet it still feels like so much has gone by. Huh.

Anyways, thanks for reading and continuing on reading! Also, if you like my story so far be sure to bookmark it through the site and not just on your browser! I likes me some stat whoring.

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

**Prophecy**

**

* * *

**

The travel back to the surface was much more pleasant than it was going down. Khalid led the way with a new torch in hand, his previous one dying some time ago. I tried to keep up as best I could near the back, my body a mess with aches and pains the like I had never experienced before. Imoen kept close by, offering me a shoulder to lean on when the effort became too great for me. I was certain she still desired her questions to be answered concerning my 'condition' sometime soon, though I was grateful she was willing to let it wait until later. We came to a slower pace once we reached the stone bridge hanging over the river of fire, the scene still a chaotic mess of dead kobolds and other signs of battle.

"Yer companions sure know how to fight, I'll give ye that." Montaron commented with a chuckle as we slowly progressed through the place, careful not to trip on anything as I progressed weakly with Imoen's occasional aid.

I cringed slightly when I saw one kobold in particular. I remembered pinning it to the ground in a fit of rage, watching with such sickening pleasure as it struggled under my might. I stopped to look at the dead thing, the feeling of guilt within me so great it felt like it sought to consume me whole. Eventually Imoen noticed I had abandoned walking, putting two and two together when she realized what I was staring at.

"Come on Ale, let's keep going." She offered with a slight smile, though I could only stare back at her with a tormented look. It was hard to bear, whatever this was that ailed me so. I suppose it wasn't uncommon to have anger issues, if you could even call what afflicted me that. But to force me into doing such deplorable acts with practically no control of my own? I soon broke my troubled gaze away from both Imoen and the dead kobold, merely nodding back to my childhood friend before tiredly continuing on with the rest of our group. I noticed Imoen wasn't the only one who kept a close watch on me as well. Though she did not say a word Jaheira had never left me out of her sight for long. She occasionally broke away from the dark path ahead to look back and see how Imoen and I were faring. I wanted to think she felt genuinely concerned for my well being, though I should know better. If anything she was probably only worried for Imoen, believing I might go berserk and attack her any moment now.

It was not long before we finally reached the top level of the mine. Our group no longer needed the illumination Khalid's torch offered as we were once again surrounded by the rows of hanging lanterns that led us down here. Curious miners and guards stopped in what they were doing as we walked past, eying us suspiciously while whispering amongst themselves in our wake. Eventually a familiar face appeared amongst the sparse crowds, the eager man rushing up to greet us.

"You've returned!" The young guard from before exclaimed with great hope in his eyes. His enthusiasm wavered slightly when he noticed me, my form undoubtedly much more battered than when we had first met.

"You look worse for wear, friend, though I pray the news is good. Tell me, did you find them? Did you kill the demons?" He quickly asked with hardly controlled anticipation. I looked back toward the rest of my group, consciously recalling all that had befallen us since entering the mine. There was much to tell.

* * *

"By the gods, I could kiss ye!" Emerson roared cheerfully before embracing me with a hug that forced the air right out of me.

The young guard from before had immediately led his back towards Emerson's shack once we gave him the gist of what transpired down there. We soon found the red haired man in question outside his shack, barking our orders to a group of men under his command. At first Emerson was his usual 'pleasant' self, though that quickly changed once we explained to him what happened as well. His jaw practically dropped to the floor when we revealed that an orc had been living down there for months now, and that he was the one responsible for ordering the kobolds to terrorize the miners and poison the ore. Now he squeezed into me roughly, only stepping back to start shaking hands and offering his most sincerest thanks to each of us in turn, even Viconia. The miners and guards gathered around as well, each offering their own thanks and appreciative words. It felt odd at first, receiving all of this attention and praise for what we had done.

Some of us seemed just as uncomfortable as well, Edwin and Viconia in particular attempted to stay as far away as possible from the cheering crowd that surrounded us. In the end I decided to face it all head on, returning smiles and handshakes despite my haggard condition. When the workers finally thinned and the excitement lessened Emerson returned, a broad smile still plastered across his face.

"I know ye will probably be receiving some big fancy reward for your troubles back in Nashkel, but here." He explained before placing a small trinket within my hand. It was a ring, a very odd looking ring in fact. Its band was of a dark purple and a small dark red gem lay in its center. Strange...the gem looked almost in the shape of an eye.

"It belonged to a good friend of mine before he passed away some odd years ago." He continued on somewhat less cheerfully. "Just couldn't bear to part with it, until now of course." I looked the small thing over in my hand once more before answering, unsure of how to respond to such an unexpected gift.

"It is very generous of you, but I couldn't-"

"Think nothing of it, 'tis the least I can do. Even if ye were to sell it, 'twould do me heart good to know it helped ye in some way." He patted me at the shoulder with an even broader grin. It was hard to imagine anything that could make this man even happier at this point. Though it felt bad for wanting to leave now of all times my body suddenly remembered the extreme fatigue it was still in. I cleared my throat before speaking, trying to find the right words.

"Thank you. We would stay longer but we must get back to Nashkel before dark." I excused as civilly as I could, not wanting to insult the man after receiving such a meaningful gift.

"Of course. Be well friends, we owe ye our livelihood and we wouldn't dare forget it." He shook my hand one last time before parting, our party soon leaving to continue our travels. We began to head back west, the troubles in the Nashkel mines now safely behind us. We walked in near silence under the orange lit sky, night seeking to take over within the hour. Imoen and I were at the back again, my pace slow and exhausted just as it was earlier. I winced slightly when the tip of my boot caught on a rock, nearly causing me to lose my balance. Imoen was there to steady me though it was Jaheira who spoke comforting words.

"Are you alright, Alerac? The healing process can be a very exhausting endeavor, we could stop to rest if you like." She offered with a concerned look as I attempted to straighten my stance with Imoen's help. Though I would have liked for nothing more I shook my head instead, refusing any offer to stop until we reached town.

"No that's quite alright, Nashkel is not far." I said with a false smile in return. It was obvious that she not believe me, her gaze not falling far from me as I continued to walk with Imoen at my side. Jaheira kept a close distance as well, quietly chatting with her husband with my name often coming up. I did not know why I thought better to force myself in my current state. Perhaps for her, for Imoen, or maybe I just wanted to punish myself for my past crimes, intentional or not. One question was answered however, one that spurred me to push myself even harder.

Jaheira did care for me after all.

* * *

Night had nearly overtaken the entire town of Nashkel by the time we reached the scattered wooden structures that surrounded the towering temple of Helm at its center. Lanterns and candlelight could be seen emanating from many of the small homes, providing some measure of illumination across the worn dirt path before us. Few townspeople walked about at this time of night, the majority instead being the patrolling groups of Amnish soldiers who kept a vigilant watch across the small town. It was hard to keep up with everyone, but I managed somehow. Since leaving the mine I would occasionally halt for a brief moment, feeling like I had taken the last step before I would collapse in exhaustion. Still, I carried on. The relief I felt when finally setting eyes on the small town was hard to compare, though it was obvious Xan surpassed me in this respect.

"Ah, civilization at last. I would never have guess I would survive to see this quaint little town once again." Xan spoke in his ever melodic yet depressing tone. His face did not even hint at the barest of smiles, his long stay below ground no doubt still effecting him greatly. I wonder, had he always been like this?

"We should find Berrun as soon as possible and report our findings." Jaheira offered with a look in my direction. I merely nodded back to her in agreement, my mind still muddled from lack of rest.

We soon made our way to the local barracks, a trio of guards standing outside chatting idly amongst themselves. As we grew close one of them lifted a gauntleted hand that silenced the other two, the same guard then stood straighter as he addressed our group with an examining glare.

"Greetings travelers, is there something you require?" He asked with a hint of distrust in his voice. I was certain we had not seen this guard in particular before, though I'm sure word of our first arrival here might have gotten around. Causing a guard to nearly tear up in public and turning a local bar into a scene of battle isn't exactly my preferred way to enter a town. At least now our reputation here was sure to change for the better.

"We bring important news from the Nashkel mines and wish to speak with your mayor, Berrun Ghastkill." Jaheira stated in my stead, changing the look of mistrust to one of curious intrigue on the lead guards expression.

"The mines?" The guard questioned skeptically at first, seeming unwilling to believe any news good or bad would come from there at all. He scratched at his chin for a moment and was about to answer when one of his colleagues spoke up.

"Have you rid us of the evil taint that dwells there?" The more younger guard asked with sudden anticipation, earning a sudden glare from the guard who had first spoken to us.

"We have." I spoke up some feet away from Jaheira, all three pairs of the guards eyes now upon me. "The demons are gone but there is much to tell. We must speak with the mayor as soon as possible." I explained despite my ever more tiring condition, still finding it hard to keep my body straight and my eyes open. The lead guard eyed us all thoughtfully before speaking again, this time without interruption.

"The mayor has most likely retired to his manor by now." He explained somewhat apologetically at first, my hopes sinking at the prospect of waiting a whole nother night here without sharing what we have learned.

"But this is great news indeed." He added a moment later, the smallest of smiles held across his face. "Come, I will show you to him." He quickly said before turning away for the mayor's dwelling. We followed behind him with great haste, walking a dirt path that lead towards the large elegant house that was the mayor's home. It was at least two floors high and the immensely beautiful flower gardens could be seen even in the dim illumination of the night. When we finally reached the large doorway the guard immediately knocked roughly on the hard wooden doors.

"Mayor Ghastkill!" He bellowed loudly before banging on the door once more. After banging loudly for a third time hushed movements could be heard on the other side. Suddenly a loud clicking sound could be heard and the door swung open, revealing an agitated Berrun Ghastkill wearing only his sleeping wear.

"Sergeant, you had better have a good explanation for-" He angrily yelled before stopping once he noticed the entourage of familiar faces behind him.

"Hello Berrun. We bring good news." Jaheira said with a smile.

* * *

Jaheira and I explained in full detail the happenings in the mines as of late. The tainted ore, the orc Mulahey who lead the kobolds, even the affiliation between the recent bandit raids and the troubles here in Nashkel. We left out nothing.

Thankfully Berrun took it all in stride, merely giving the occasional nod in understanding and the odd question asked here and there. Most of us sat in plush chairs beside his large fireplace as we talked. I was the first to take advantage, making our story immensely easier to explain. When we finally finished our tale he nodded one last time before standing up to address us all.

"The town of Nashkel greatly appreciates all you have done for us." He started with a thankful smile on his face, looking towards each of us one after the other, much as Emerson did not so long ago. Though it came with less enthusiasm of course.

"I will have your well deserved reward come morning. In the meantime, I offer my humble abode for the night." He offered with another smile, having everyone except Jaheira to be happy with his proposal.

"That's not necessary-" She quickly interjected, though he would have none of it.

"Nonsense, I've too many empty rooms as is and so few honored guests these days." He added with a slight chuckle. Jaheira only nodded once in defeat, forgoing any further denials of his hospitality. "Please, make yourselves at home." He addressed us one last time with open arms stretched out wide.

Immediately much of our group took off to claim their own rooms for the night, the small crowded sitting room nearly emptying itself within moments. Only Jaheira, Khalid and Berrun remained as I left myself, the three quietly discussing something I had no interest in listening to at the moment. Right now there was but one thing I sought, something I had been searching for ever since we left that forsaken hole in the ground.

_Sleep._

I made my way up a nearby staircase in search of a room to sleep in for the night. A long hallway filled with closed doors on both sides soon entered my view, all for the mayors esteemed guests it seemed. I paid little attention to much of anything else as I neared the end of the hallway, my aching body refusing to let me go any faster than a slow limp. When I finally reached one of the empty rooms the door next to mine creaked open, revealing a smirking Viconia in its wake.

"Ah, I had a feeling it would be you." She mused thoughtfully as she examined me from her doorway. _Of course it was her_. I sunk my head low and heaved a sigh, holding onto the nearby door frame for support as I looked back to her with a tired gaze.

"Can this wait another time? I _really_ need some rest." I pleaded with her in a ragged breath. She straightened up slightly at that, much of the humor leaving her face. It looked almost as if she held some pity for me just then, though that notion flew out the door as soon as she spoke again.

"This will only take a moment, you will not expire before then will you?" Viconia asked sarcastically. She stood there with an indifferent look on her face, crossing her arms as she waited for an answer.

"No...no, I suppose it will not." I conceded a moment later, my full attention now onto her. "What is it you need, Viconia?" I asked with some effort not to yawn in her direction. She did not speak at first, looking at me searchingly as she uncrossed her arms into a less defensive stance.

"I feel obligated to...apologize...for my previous words, in the mines." She managed to say with much difficulty. I stared blankly towards her at first, set completely off guard by her sudden apology. I imagined the only person who would be less likely to believe she would utter an apology would be Viconia herself. She barely kept eye contact with me initially, only speaking again when I said nothing back to her in return.

"Well? Do you accept my apology or not?" She demanded in a manner I was much more used to by now, quickly returning me from my puzzled state.

"Yes, I do. It's just...surprising of you, I guess." I admitted somewhat hesitantly, unsure of what her reaction might be. To my surprise she gave a slight smirk, moving closer to me which unintentionally made me clear my throat. She began to stare so deep into my eyes it was as if she looked into my very soul.

"I may be drow, but I am no fool." She made sternly clear at first, though her words grew softer as she continued further. "It was not my intention to react to you so...harshly. My life is a troubled one, and it is hard to bear with the pain at times..." She moved closer and brought a hand up to my face, stroking the side of my jaw softly. My thoughts suddenly began to race and my senses started to become more clear than they have been in hours. _What is she doing?_

"I see something in you, something the others fear. Something they do not understand, perhaps something that even you do not understand." She spoke in almost a whisper, her face nearing ever closer to mine. "It is appealing to me...something I do not see often in most males..." She cooed quietly as her face came mere inches away from my own. My eyes were transfixed on her lips, so close to touching as I began to close my eyes...

With a sudden smirk Viconia pulled away, swiftly making her way back towards the doorway next to mine.

"But I should not keep you any longer. You say you need your rest, no?" I took a step forward in an attempt to stop her, my hand just out of reach.

"What? Viconia wait-"

"Goodnight, _jaluk_. Sleep well." She said with a wink before shutting her door.

And once again, there I was. Left alone and completely baffled by this woman and her strange manner. What was the point in that? Does she really have an interest in me, or is all this just a game to her? Aggravated, tired and confused I entered my own room for the night, trying my best to block all that had happened today.

Sleep would not come easy tonight. I just know it.

* * *

The manor was in a dead silence when Imoen exited her bedroom. She had awoken in the middle of the night in dire need of relieving herself. She soon exited the restroom with a yawn and began to make her way back towards her own room when she heard a noise downstairs. It sounded like talking, though she wasn't quite sure. Careful not to make any noise she tip toed towards the nearby staircase. When she reached the bottom she could see a shimmer of flickering light emanating from a door left slightly ajar. It was the same room where she and her friends explained to mayor Ghastkill what had happened in the mines. As she got closer she began to recognize who the voices belonged to. She practically pressed her ear to the door, attempting to best decipher who they were.

It was Jaheira, Khalid and the mayor himself, she was certain. Imoen wasn't sure why, but she continued to stay as silent as she could. Curiosity always got the best of her at times, a lot more often than she would have liked to admit. Back in Candlekeep, Winthrop would always have a fit when a guest would complain of some scampering ghost sneaking up on them when she thought they weren't looking. The memory made her smile for a moment, though it passed when she heard the sudden use of her best friend's name.

"You say this young Alerac you travel with was Gorion's ward?" Berrun asked in response to Jaheira when the man in question was brought up in passing. Imoen leaned in closer, careful not to be seen as she looked through the cracked open door.

"Yes, we've only traveled with him and his friend for less than a week now. We were expecting both him and Gorion, though this was not to be the case." She sighed softly after that, the mention of their friend Gorion's death still having an effect on her.

"He is quite t-the skilled fighter, 'tis a shame Gorion was n-not there to fully explain to us this...c-condition of his." Khalid added solemnly before grabbing hold of a small cup from a nearby table.

"Condition? The lad seems as strong as any other, what ails him?" The mayor asked in slight confusion before taking his own drink as well. Imoen tried to get a better view from the small opening in the door, wishing it was just a few inches wider for her to see better.

"It is not something physical that ails him Berrun, his morality...comes into question at times. He seems like a different person altogether when in combat." She admitted carefully to the aged man, seeming unsure of even her own suspicions.

Hidden behind the nearly closed door Imoen thought back to some of the recent changes in her longtime friend since they left Candlekeep. At first she thought he was merely a little unstable after losing his foster father so horribly. She herself felt extreme pain by his loss, the kind Gorion just as much a father figure to her as he was to Alerac. Lately though...things seemed to grow worse and worse. Most of the time he was his usual self, despite the shared sadness they held. But in battle...

"Do you believe him to be evil?" Berrun asked all of a sudden which caused Imoen to lose her train of thought. Once again she attempted to get a better view of what was going on inside the sitting room.

"He seemed like a good sort, though I admit I have been feeling a bit my age these last few seasons. Am I wrong in this assumption?" He asked again, though it took a moment for either of his two half-elf guests to respond.

"We are not sure." Jaheira stated simply at first, the woman quietly taking a moment to think on the matter before speaking again. "My first assumption was a young man who simply experienced a tragic loss, his only family dead by the hands of someone who was initially after him instead. But with these recent changes in his manner, I wonder, why was Gorion murdered in the first place?" Her sudden query brought a stilled silence to the room, only the faint sound of the crackling fireplace made any noise whatsoever.

"You do not believe Alerac killed Gorion, do you?" Berrun asked which followed another lapse of silence which dominated the room. Imoen nearly got from her feet and barged through the door in anger. How dare he even think Alerac would do such a thing! She only stopped her mental curses for the old man when Jaheira sighed once again, the woman willing to talk further.

"When he first explained what had happened to Gorion, I had my suspicions. Through his intent or not I immediately felt as if this wasn't the full story. His friend Imoen supported his story as well. After all, Gorion was a very powerful man as I'm sure you well know. I highly doubt two young wayward travelers would have the power to slay a mage of his ability all on their own." Though Jaheira defended Alerac's innocence it felt different of her. As if she merely knew both Imoen and Alerac from afar, judging both of them.

"They seem honest in t-their ways, I do not believe they are deceiving us at all." Khalid conceded as well, easing Imoen slightly to hear the more agreeable tone in his voice. Jaheira nodded in agreement as she took a sip from her drink on a nearby table.

"Indeed. I have a feeling whoever did murder Gorion and sends these bounty hunters after us knows of Alerac and whatever afflicts him so. It seems too odd a coincidence for the two not to be linked in some way." She continued before the room fell into another bout of silence. Imoen began to feel as if she shouldn't be listening to this, but she couldn't bring herself to move away. Instead she continued to stay, quickly brushing the hair out from her face as she gazed through the crack in the doorway once again. Berrun Ghastkill sat in his plush chair as he steepled his fingers, thinking carefully on the matter. Eventually he spoke again, his sudden question catching the couple by surprise.

"Hmm. It is indeed strange, though I have my own suspicions. Tell me, how old is this Alerac?" He asked while leaning forward, his gaze set upon the two half-elves who looked to each other for a moment.

"No more t-than twenty, why?" Khalid answered with slight confusion. Berrun merely nodded at first, seeming to come to a conclusion of things.

"It was not long ago that the Time of Troubles occurred, as I'm sure you both are well aware. Many fallen deities tried in vain to save themselves from death by the hands of their competitors, though few truly succeeded." He began in a level tone. Imoen suddenly became immensely more interested in the conversation, forgoing any past anger she might have harbored for the man.

"One deity in particular, Bhaal, may have accomplished in his goal after all." He added in a much more grim tone which caused the couple to share another confused look.

"What do you mean?" Jaheira asked worriedly, not liking where the conversation was heading at all.

"There was a prophet who lived over a thousand years ago, the prophet Alaundo." He explained with a far off stare, his mind set on stories past. "Gorion was the one who spoke to me of him, which is why I believe this bears even greater significance." He took a final sip from his drink, setting it down on the table before he continued.

"In Alaundo's final years he lived in none other than Candlekeep, a place where his predictions may yet live on for years to come. His work is not widely known, but I fear one prophecy in particular may have come to fruition." He breathed a tired sigh and cleared his throat, both the half-elf couple and Imoen now on edge to hear what his next words might be.

"His prophecy speaks:"

_"The Lord of Murder shall perish__, but in his death he shall spawn a score of mortal progeny_._ Chaos shall be sown in their footsteps,__ so sayeth the wise Alaundo."_

"I won't bore you with attempting to decipher the meaning of his prophecy. Simply put, Bhaal, The Lord of Murder, knew of his demise and planned ahead. He impregnated every female follower at his disposal years before his death, siring many children from nearly all races." Imoen's stomach suddenly began to churn, an increasing bout of anxiety and worry stirring within her as the mayor spoke. He breathed another sigh and rubbed at his face, his worn tanned features marred with worry from his own fears.

"If Alaundo's prophecy is true, then these Bhaalspawn number in the hundreds and are living all across _Faerûn_. They exist and thrive, infused with his essence and the sheer power that Bhaal possessed. Worse yet, if Bhaal somehow believed that his children will bring him back to life, he may have been right." The air around Imoen suddenly felt colder, a great truth revealed that made her feel like her whole world had been turned upside down. These changes in Alerac, that sickening cruel look he gave when killing those who attacked us. Was this the reason? Was Alerac truly the son of a deity known only for bloodshed and death?

But this _couldn't_ be true...could it?

Imoen stared wide eyed away from the doorway, covering her mouth so that she wouldn't cry out in disbelief. She only turned to look again when someone began to talk once more.

"Y-you aren't s-suggesting..." Khalid stammered in disbelief, his wife in just as much shock.

"This...no, you must be wrong. Why would Gorion not have told us?" Jaheira asked unbelievably of her aged friend, her face a contort of mixed emotions. Berrun Ghastkill leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

"You and Khalid both belong to the Harpers, do you not? Gorion may have been a loyal member himself, though this kind of news would surely bring dire consequences for his foster son." He reminded her knowingly. Khalid nodded in agreement as well, the thin armor plated man rubbing at his dark hair as he spoke.

"H-he is right Jaheira...should t-t-they know, who knows what their p-plans might be for him?" The two supposed guardians of Gorion's ward sat quietly and considered this for a while, their thoughts only broken when mayor Ghastkill sat up from his armchair.

"Whatever your choice may be on the matter, I hold neither of you ill will. The lad may be good at heart, but the taint of Bhaal may be too great for him to bear." Imoen wiped at unshed tears in her eyes, trying her best to stifle her sobs as she kneeled within the darkened room adjacent to the sitting room.

"I must now retire for the night, I wish you both the best of luck." Berrun said in parting as he made his way for the door Imoen was crouched behind. In a flash Imoen immediately got up and ran for the staircase as quietly as she could, managing to barely make any sound at all.

She went to her room and closed the door, falling to the ground with the door at her back as she began to cry.

"Why...why him?" She cried in between sobs, her head buried into her knees as she closed her arms around herself as tight as she could.

"Of all people...why my _friend_?"

* * *

Back in the sitting room, Khalid and Jaheira sat in silence. The druid woman looked over to her husband, their faces mirroring something of both worry and fear.

"What are we to do, Khalid? Gorion trusted him in our care, with his safety in mind. He must have known of this, and how are we supposed to explain this all to Alerac?" She asked pleadingly, desperate to come up with a sensible answer for all of this.

"I'm n-not sure my dear...but we m-must do something." Khalid voiced with just as much uncertainty at their situation.

"We cannot inform the Harpers about this. You _know_ what they will do to him, no matter his true nature." She could hardly believe what she was saying at first. Not informing the Harpers something so serious as this could have dire consequences. But what else was she to do?

"You are right my love, though m-maybe we should get some rest. We can discuss t-this further in the m-morning." He offered with a hand after standing up from his seat. Solemnly Jaheira nodded in return, taking his hand as she rose from her own chair.

She would need time to dwell on this. The very fate of Alerac's life may be at stake.

**~TBC**

**Secondary Note:** Whoa, there's some big revelations in these last two updates, huh? I gotta say, finally getting some of these 'tweests' done and out of the way is a big relief. Sure, everyone whose played the game already knows the story. But to anyone else? WHOA.

By the way, Berrun sure is a learned guy for apparently only being the mayor of a town and old friend of both Jaheira and Gorion. Perhaps some back story will be in order? We'll see.

**Drow Translations:**

_Jaluk_ - Male


	17. Guilty of Fate

_**Notes: **_Hey again, another update to share.

Had a little trouble coming up with the title on this one, though I guess I do with all of them. This one in particular though, ugh. Hard to pinpoint on anything in particular sometimes when so much happens in one single update. In the end I'm happy with it though, makes sense and has reference to a few things all at once.

Anyways, thanks for reading and if you like my story be sure to review and favorite!

**

* * *

Guilty of Fate  
**

**

* * *

**

_I was startled out of sleep with a chill, though the night is warm and calm. It was as though someone had walked across my very grave, and for a moment, I wondered if it was __me__. With this thought the ground beneath me opens up, sweeping me into an endless abyss. I fell into a blackened pool of ink like darkness, disorienting me as I tried to swim my way free. Just as soon as it appeared the pool faded, and light returned. I did not find its presence comforting however, its stinging glare causing me to shield my eyes in discomfort. When I finally reopened them I looked about in amazement. I was no longer in my own room._

_Before me lay the empty mines of Nashkel, still cleansed from my previous passage. It was left just the same as when I had departed, the familiar place filled with mining carts and tools still scattered about. Different however, was the lack of miners who worked here. I did not have time to ponder this for long however, as an unknown force guided me as I moved through the very earth itself. I passed through walls and floors alike, descending deeper and deeper, until a familiar bloated figure came into view._

_Mulahey, in no better shape than I had left him, stands motionless before me._

_Held from whatever afterlife calls him, his apparition has been waiting for me. He looked transparent and seemingly dead, though something else was different too. A dagger of bone hovers before him, ready for a willing hand to drive it deep. Had this creature still drawn breath, I was sure he would be hurling the foulest of curses towards me. He waits for the kill, a death beyond death, and knows no hope. I study the dagger intently, feeling the sudden urge to finish this once and for all. But I don't._

_Instead I turn my back on the blade and it clatters to the floor. Punishment enough shall find this creature in the land of the dead; I need not inflict any more upon him. Surprised and thankful, the visage of Mulahey hobbles forward and then through me, off to whatever fate he might deserve. Perhaps for safekeeping, he leaves a spark of himself behind. It is a spark of hope that fills a space within me: a dagger-shaped hole I did not know was empty._

_There is a cry of rage from the depths and the world around me begins to blur and fade away. The dagger of bone suddenly launches itself through the air, my heart its target-_

* * *

I awake just as it should have struck, and the cold sweat that covers my face stings my eyes. As I wiped my eyes clean a disapproving voice still lingers in my ears, though it should have disappeared with the dream.

_**"You...WILL...learn!"**_

Again was I haunted with dreams of the dead, though this one was not as comforting as the last. The words hold just as little meaning to me as they did before. Learn what, I wondered. What being tries so hard to teach me this obscure lesson, as if it were some demented mentor? It troubled me greatly, my rapid heartbeat taking some time to slow itself.

Attempting to rid myself of the last vestiges of sleep and the nightmare itself I quickly stumbled out of bed. With a yawn and a stretch I felt more rejuvenated, no longer weighted with the heavy fatigue from last night. I stumbled towards a nearby glass window, the light of day already shining through quite brightly. How long had I slept? I scratched my head in confusion before deciding to go through my things and get ready, all the while thinking everyone else was waiting for me to wake. I hastily secured most of my belongings and exited my room, the shutting of my door the only sound as I entered the hallway. For a moment I felt worried, wondering where the others might be.

As if to answer my question a sudden shattering of glass could be heard downstairs, startling me greatly. Fearing the worst I ran for the staircase, thumping down the steps loudly. When I reached the bottom I could hear voices through one of the closed doors, the one opposite from the sitting room I remembered being in last night. I barged into the room with my blade already drawn, though it was apparently unnecessary.

"Well a good morning to you, Alerac. I hope you don't mind, but I'd prefer if you would keep your weapon sheathed while we eat." Berrun Ghastkill said with an amused grin. A large elegant dining table filled much of the room I had so carelessly ran into, with most of my companions already sitting down to eat. Everyone stared back at me in surprise, the apparent conflict only being a mere broken drinking glass.

I continued to stand there for a moment before it finally processed through my head that there was no assumed conflict. I sheathed my sword and attempted to not look as embarrassed as I currently felt. It was not working very well...

"Care to join us? It's already well into the afternoon, I assume you must be hungry." Berrun spoke again with the same unwavering smile. I looked across the table for a moment, taking note that almost everyone was here. Missing however were Khalid and Imoen, along with the two odd travelers I had met on the road to the Friendly Arm and once again in the mines.

"Uh yes, I suppose I am." I admitted as casually as I could, taking an empty seat beside the towering Minsc. The large man gave me an honest smile and a nod before once again digging into the plate of wild vegetables before him. As I sat I noticed Jaheira and Viconia were both staring at me, and they did not try hard to hide it. Viconia I was used to by now, her often peculiar attitude towards me ever the enigma. Jaheira however caused me to feel some measure of worry. Her face was like stone as she watched me, her gaze unmoving as she studied me with distant thoughts. Suddenly she seemed to snap out of it and rose from her seat, leaving the room without a word. I had little time to give any thought on her odd manner however as two women suddenly came into view from the nearby kitchen. They were the mayor's servants apparently, both wearing identical simple dresses with food and drink in hand.

One began to set a plate down for me while the other cleaned up the mess of shattered glass nearby. I gave quiet thanks to the servant girl before taking the glass in my hand, busying myself in an attempt to ease the awkwardness I so deeply felt. I nearly caused myself further embarrassment by spitting out the dark liquid in my mouth, forgetting to take notice in exactly what it was I was drinking. I gave a grimacing look as I swallowed the wine while hiding my mouth with a hand. It wasn't exactly bad as it was unexpected, though I still would have preferred water.

For awhile everyone ate and drank with the occasional amount of talking spurred on by mayor Ghastkill. Minsc was the only real talkative one however, as everyone else seemed to give short answers or none at all. I was busy tearing into a piece of bread when the mayor turned to me next.

"So Alerac, I hear you are in fact the ward of Gorion. I'm truly sorry for your loss, he and I were old acquaintances." He began in a calm tone as he studied me with his hands clasped together. I took a moment to swallow the bread in my mouth, taking every precaution now to not look like a fool.

"Thank you, though I would prefer if we would not bring up my foster father right now, if you don't mind." I made pointedly clear before taking a sip from the goblet of wine, getting much more used to the flavor by now.

"Of course, my apologies." He excused sincerely and was quiet for awhile, letting me eat in peace for a time before speaking to me once again.

"I will say you have made quite a name for yourself for having only left Candlekeep for no more than a weeks time. I'm rather impressed." He said with a smile, making me once again feel uncomfortable from his flattery.

"It...wasn't exactly my first intention to be quite honest. I'm glad I was able to help your town of course, but there are more important reasons for my actions than fame." I explained somewhat vaguely, though I'm sure he had a good guess at what my reasons might be. We left out little when Jaheira and I explained the happenings of the Nashkel mines. We still had a man to find back in Beregost, the next link in the chain to find out who was responsible for all of this. The sooner we found this contact, the sooner I would find Gorion's murderer, and kill him.

"I see. Nevertheless we are all grateful, whatever your true motives." He said before standing up from his seat near the end of the dining table.

"Which reminds me. I must go and fetch your reward from the town treasury. If you will excuse me." He said with a slight bow before parting. With the mayor gone the table grew quiet once more. Soon most of the others left, having finished their meal. The servants came in and began to clear the table soon after, leaving until it was only Viconia and I who remained. With no one around her attention was now fully on me. She placed both of her elbows onto the table and held her hands under her chin, staring at me intently.

"You are awfully modest of your achievements, Alerac. You do not seem very interested in the esteemed mayor's generous reward either." She queried in a sultry manner, continuing to stare me down with those intimidating dark eyes of hers. I would not be baited so easily however.

"I only did what was asked of me Viconia, and I care little for wealth." I explained rather matter-of-factly, merely casting a dark glance in her direction before finishing the last few droplets of wine in my glass.

"Then what is it that you seek? You have told me little of your goals and ambitions." She then asked rather innocently, though I still felt she had ulterior motives for doing so. After last night I made a mental note not to be so easily tricked by the dusk skinned woman. Unfortunately last nights dream still disturbed me slightly, urging me to at least talk with someone, even if it had to be Viconia. If only Imoen were here instead...

"My...father." I began rather slowly, clearing my throat as my mouth felt suddenly dry. "He is dead now, and I am left without a home to return to. I seek the man that killed him. That is my goal." I explained with a sigh as I ran a callused hand through my hair. Viconia rubbed a single soft finger along the rim of an empty wine glass as she looked to with interest, thinking carefully upon my words.

"Hmm, a noble cause, though a foolish one." She stated with little emotion, her words merely a logical observation. I suddenly felt angered, standing up from my seat as I shot an accusing glare towards her.

"I will not stand idly by and have my father's murderer run free! He was a great man and deserves justice, whether you think it foolish or not!" I shouted at her furiously, though she barely reacted to my sudden outburst at all. Instead she held up a hand in defense, urging me to sit back down.

"There's no need to become excited, _jaluk_." She spoke in a careful tone, my anger lessening somewhat as she continued. "I know what it feels like to have a thirst for revenge. You are not the only one who has lost loved ones." She explained rather solemnly, causing me to feel slight guilt for being so quick to judge. I heaved another sigh as I leaned back into my chair, my mind still a confusing mess these days with all that has transpired.

"I just...what else is there for me to do? My entire life has been taken away from me, and I still do not know why!" I asked of her helplessly, unsure of what else to say. For a long moment we stared wordlessly at each other, the two of us attempting to decipher the others hidden thoughts. I looked back down to the table in frustration when she spoke again, catching me by surprise.

"I'm sure you will find this _x'ianxin _you seek. I will take great joy in aiding you with his death." She said in a determined voice. When I looked to her it felt to me like she was telling the truth for once, as if there was no hidden agenda behind her words this time.

"Thanks...I think." I responded somewhat awkwardly at first, though a sudden smirk came across my lips a moment later.

"You know Viconia, If I wasn't mistaken it almost sounded like you were being nice to me." Viconia gave a slight chuckle and smiled back. As the humor faded her mood turned more serious once again, the same resolution in her eyes as before.

"You spared me my life, and for that I am grateful. Slaying your fathers murderer is simply my way of repaying this debt." She quickly explained before standing up from her seat. I stood up as well and halted her just as she nearly made another hasty retreat.

"Viconia..." I called out to her in a softer voice, the woman barely turning as she looked back to me.

"Thank you, really. It means a lot to me." I said with as much conviction as I could muster. She then fully turned back to me, a slight smile on her face that wasn't the reaction of a cruel joke or of amorous intentions. A genuine smile.

"You...you are welcome, Alerac." She spoke with that same smile held for me and me alone. I smiled back at her as I suddenly felt warmer from deep within me. It was hard to truly notice until now, what with her often times venomous attitude, but she was truly a stunning woman to behold. It felt like I had finally seen the true side of her, so hardly seen as it was often hidden by the coldness of her exterior. Soon though the brief moment was gone as she cleared her throat, her expression becoming more neutral.

"If you were wondering where your little Imoen friend has been, she told me she would be at the Nashkel store not long ago. Busying herself with spending her spoils found in the mines or some bother." She explained somewhat hastily. I nodded back to her once with another smile, though this time she uncharacteristically avoided eye contact. In an instant she had left, leaving me again to ponder her actions. Thankfully this time our encounter was much more pleasant. Now however I had a friend to find, and the sooner the better.

I was determined to explain to her the reasons for my strange actions of late. Whether I knew the cause or not.

* * *

With a full stomach and a new goal in mind I left the mayor's dwelling in search of Imoen. The day was bright and the sky clear, perfect weather for when we must travel back to Beregost. For now I merely walked the earthen streets of Nashkel, keeping my eyes focused for any sign of Imoen in her brightly colored clothing. She sure had a way of sticking out when she wasn't trying to remain hidden, that I was certain. I eventually caught sight of the general store that Viconia mentioned before I left, just where I thought it would be. It was next to the tavern we stayed at on our first night here, though it felt hard to remember little else. Much of the evening I spent there was still a foggy memory. As I approached I noticed a crowd beginning to gather in front of the looming church of Helm a few houses away, much of the townsfolk centered around something. I almost thought to investigate for myself when the nearby door to the Nashkel store suddenly swung open.

"Ah, there you are!" I exclaimed to Imoen happily which caused her to nearly drop a bag cradled in her arm.

"Jeez, Ale! You scared me half to death!" She scolded me before giving me a light smack on my arm. I took little notice however, too amused by her sudden fright.

"Really? And here I thought only you were capable of doing that." I said with a chuckle, her mood improving as the surprise began to wear off of her.

"Yeah well, I'll get you back for that mister, just you wait." She answered back cheerily, the two of us sharing another laugh together.

"I take it you found something you like?" I queried while pointing towards the cloth sack still in her hand.

"Yep! With all of the extra 'scavenging' I did, I now have more coin than I know what to do with. So I bought a few essentials, some non-essentials..." She trailed off, leaving me to wonder what she must have bought.

"Is that so? Tell me, what exactly counts for essentials these days?" I asked with a curious grin, already having my own suspicions as to what she must have bought.

"Glad you asked!" She said with glee as she started to remove several things from her bag. "I guess I didn't buy any important things besides arrows, but I did get a new cloak and some new colorful dyes as well." She explained while showing me each item in question. "I also bought some less interesting things like clothes and stuff, oh and there's this!" She suddenly pulled out a dagger from her belt, one that I had not seen before.

"Looks good don't it? The store owner promised me it was made before the whole iron crisis began, so hopefully it won't break on me anytime soon." She handed me the small blade for my examination. It indeed looked to be a high quality blade, its tip sharp to the touch and overall of a very elegant design and craftsmanship.

"A very good blade, though it looks expensive. I hope you didn't pay too much on this thing." I asked somewhat worriedly after handing it back to her, unsure of her spending habits these days.

"I _might_ have mentioned taking part in killing all of those kobolds back in the mines." She said with an innocent smile, causing me to raise an eyebrow in surprise. "He gave me quite the deal on it. Who am I to say no to that?"

"Imoen, you really should be more careful when mentioning things like that when not with the rest of our group. What if he was another assassin?" I asked worriedly, though she merely rolled her eyes at me, obviously not taking me seriously.

"Oh don't be such a stick-in-the-mud Ale, I'm sure if he was another assassin I would have noticed it." She huffed in annoyance. While giving her another disapproving look I suddenly remembered the reason I had come in search for her. I rubbed at the back of my neck as I heaved a sigh, forgetting my annoyance for her as I wondered how I should go about doing this.

"Alright alright, jeez. I promise I won't do it again." She suddenly pouted in slight aggravation. At first she caught me by surprise, taking me a moment to realize what she had meant as my train of thought was elsewhere.

"Oh sorry, it's not that. I just remembered why I came here to find you." I trailed off for a moment, leaving a confused Imoen staring at me as I cleared my throat.

"Ale?" She asked with a worried frown, a look of concern replacing one of feigned annoyance. I stared back at her with sudden fear, a feeling of dread filling me at what her reaction might be to this all this. But I had to tell her.

"I promised I would talk with you about this, and I will." I said with another sigh, finding the next words much harder to say.

"...I've come to explain the reason why I've been acting the way I have as of late." I managed with some effort. Imoen's face became much more somber at the mention of my 'condition', causing me to feel none too better about all of this.

"Oh..." She spoke softly as she looked down to her feet, her heart wrenching expression causing me to wish I had never brought it up at all. Just as I was about to say something else the ever growing commotion near the church suddenly grew even louder, making all of the noise hard for me to think.

"Maybe we should discuss this somewhere else."

* * *

_I have to tell him._

Alerac and Imoen entered the nearby dreary inn next to the general store, the same one they had stayed the night prior. The two immediately grabbed a table near the corner and took a seat on either end without a word. Imoen looked to her longtime friend, the man impeccably nervous as he looked about the place while repeatedly tapping a finger on the hard surface of their table. Eventually a woman who worked here came by and handed them both a drink, the two uttering quiet thanks in return. Imoen took a small sip from her drink while Alerac nearly downed half the mug in a single gulp. It still tasted far too bitter for her, so she set it down right after. When Alerac had finished his drink he placed it back heavily onto the table. The two looked at each other for a moment, both of them just as nervous and worried as the other.

_I have to tell him!_ Imoen thought again, recalling the revealing conversation she overheard last night concerning her friend. But as much as she wanted to, she simply could not bring herself to speak. An all too familiar feeling of dread engulfed her at the thought of what his reaction might be.

_Khalid and Jaheira will tell him, wouldn't they?_

She still felt a little wary about the half-elf couple after learning they belonged to whatever this Harpers organization was, having only ever heard of it just last night. The mayor knew of the group it seemed, and the thought of them finding out Alerac was a son of Bhaal was apparently deadly_. _But Khalid and Jaheira wouldn't turn him in. After all, Gorion specifically tasked them with watching over Alerac. She still felt confused and worried even with that knowledge, feeling somewhat betrayed for having to find out such a secret this way. After all of this the unknown seemed less of a chance at adventure but now one of unforgiving fate. She knew Alerac's very life was to be one of persecution and bloodshed, should anyone ever discover his true heritage. Nevertheless she couldn't do it. She would wait for Khalid and Jaheira to tell him, they would know what to say.

"Sorry I'm being so quiet." Alerac finally muttered from across the table, breaking Imoen away from her thoughts. He looked down at his empty mug before finally turning to her, an indiscernible look across his face.

"It's okay...you can take your time-"

"I didn't always feel like this..." He interrupted her as he stared off towards a nearby fireplace, the inn a bustle of activity despite their hushed conversation.

"It started back in Candlekeep, the day we left." He admitted after clearing his throat, his gaze still elsewhere as he watched the dancing flames of the fireplace. Imoen sat quiet in waiting, not wanting to interrupt him.

"I had finished talking with Winthrop at the inn after buying what I needed for my journey with Gorion." Her friend began with guilt in his eyes as he finally looked to her. Imoen still remembered that day as clear as day, feeling like any other. Instead it would be one that would change their lives forever.

"Somehow I had wandered into the priests quarters with nothing to do. It was a stupid mistake..." Alerac cursed inwardly as he looked to one of his hands, wiping at it with his other as if some invisible stain clung onto it.

"It's alright Ale." Imoen said while placing her hand onto his, releasing him from his fervent rubbing. After a moment he moved his hands away from hers, looking away when he uttered his next words.

"They killed Parda, Imoen. Two men who were in search of me, and he died because of it." He finally admitted with a pained expression. Imoen elicited an unexpected gasp of surprise at this news. She had remembered him telling her he was attacked by bounty hunters before, but not of Parda's death.

"Parda?" She echoed in disbelief, still remembering the old man vividly. He wasn't the most interesting of the monks, but he was always so nice to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want to think about it." Alerac spoke with a guilt ridden expression, once again avoiding eye contact with her.

"Ale, it's not your fault. These men-"

"But it _is_ my fault! And not only that, I murdered one of them!" He all but yelled as he slammed his fists onto the table, gaining the attention of nearby patrons. Imoen looked back to them in surprise before turning back to her friend, his fists still set firmly on the tables surface.

"I killed him, and I couldn't control myself. His blood was all over my hands a-and..." Alerac started trembling now, his voice becoming quiet as he looked down in shame.

"I smiled. I felt happy, powerful even, as if I had done something great..." He then looked up to her again, his eyes threatening to tear up any moment now. He rested an elbow on the table and covered much of his face with his hand, wanting to forever hide from the rest of the world.

"But I didn't. All I accomplished was taking another mans life, watching as his very life faded before my eyes. I could barely stop myself from murdering the next one, despite the man being powerless to stop me. I _wanted_ to kill him." Alerac ceased talking after that, his face still partially hidden from her as he stared off in despair. For awhile they were both quiet, neither daring to speak another word. Only the sounds of the occasional clinking of glass and the patrons guttural chuckles reached their ears from nearby.

"But you didn't actually kill the other one, did you?" Imoen asked in a soft voice, wishing to do anything within her power to ease his guilt. Alerac slowly removed the hand that obscured his face, looking directly at her in slight confusion.

"I...no, I didn't. But I was so close! I held the blade right above him and-"

"Ale, you can't blame yourself for all of this. None of this is your fault." She cut him off, causing her troubled friend to stare back at her in disbelief, unbelieving what she was saying right now. He started to shake his head, his knuckles turning white as he pressed his fists even harder into the table.

"No...you _can't_ be like this. I'm a horrible person Imoen! I should die for what I did, for what I feel!" His sudden outburst caught the attention of others again, some of them beginning to whisper amongst themselves as they looked towards the two with interest, though they both ignored them completely.

"But none of this is in your control. It isn't the real you." She soothed, trying to coax him into calming down some. He looked away instead, mentally cursing as he felt he wasn't getting through to her.

"You don't understand, I-"

"I understand that you didn't mean to be like this! You're still the same best friend I grew up knowing since we were kids Ale, that's never gonna change." Imoen pleaded with him while grabbing onto one of his hands again, this time not letting him free himself from her grasp. He looked back deeply into her eyes, a look of only acceptance and trust, not one of disgust and hatred he so readily expected. She would not deceive him. Not her.

"How can you know this...how can you be so sure I won't turn on you at any moment?" He finally asked in a much quieter voice, a look of helplessness overwhelming him.

"Because you're strong Ale, you can fight this. And I'll be here with ya buddy, every step of the way." She promised with a slight smile, causing Alerac to smile back as well. They were quiet once again as Alerac sat and pondered what she had said. He was still looking down at the table when he snorted a laugh, Imoen becoming slightly confused as he looked up to her with a grin.

"I never could get rid of you, could I? You always wanted to tag along, no matter what I went through." He mused with that same goofy smile across his face, causing Imoen to giggle as well.

"What else are friends for?" She returned with more amusement. Soon the humor faded and the two sat in silence once more, nothing else needing to be said. Imoen took another sip from the dark colored beverage before her, just as bad tasting as it was before. She was about to suggest leaving to regroup with their companions when a man burst through the inn's front door, much commotion reaching their ears from outside.

"They finally found 'em! They found Commander Brage!" He yelled at the top of his lungs before quickly darting back outside. It took much of the inn a moment before everyone started to scramble outside to see, even the waddling inn owner they had met before came storming by. The two friends looked to each other before rising from their seats as well, curious to see what was happening. Imoen dropped a few coins on the table before they left, the noise outside growing ever louder as they neared.

* * *

"Murderer!" A woman shouted next to me with tears in her eyes, her face twisted into an angry glare with nearly everyone else crying out their own accusations and curses as well.

Imoen and I looked about in confusion while attempting to reach the apex of whatever was going on here. A mob of local townsfolk surrounded us, blocking much of the way near the front of the temple of Helm. After squeezing through many of the angered peasants we finally made our way to the front, revealing a tall wooden platform with Nashkel guards all about the place, attempting to keep the peace. I suddenly noticed a familiar figure amongst them, the man sticking out as he talked with one of the guardsmen. I quickly forced my way over to the man, grabbing him at the shoulder when he could not hear me over the commotion.

"Berrun!" I shouted over the noise, the aged mayor finally looking towards me.

"Alerac, this is not a good time!" He attempted to shout over the commotion as well, though he was quickly distracted again as one of the guards reached to him and said something in his ear. He nodded back to the man once before looking to me. He said something but his words were completely lost on me as the crowd suddenly grew even louder.

A man with a rope wrapped around his neck with his legs and hands bound by metal chains began to ascend the nearby wooden podium with two Nashkel guards dragging him along. I attempted to question Berrun further but he was already gone. I looked to Imoen for answers as well but she had her hands held tightly around her ears, the noise too great for her. Suddenly the mayor reappeared on top of the platform as well with his hands raised high, causing the crowd to grow quiet. Once he was satisfied with silence he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Good people of Nashkel, the search for our former captain of the guard is over!" He stated loudly which elicited a few shouts of approval within the crowd. The man in question did nothing but stare down at the wooden floor, not daring to even look up. Though I remembered mentioning of this man I knew very little, only knowing that he had apparently murdered those near him before disappearing into the night some time ago. The mayor waited until the crowd quieted down again before speaking, looking towards the chained man as he spoke.

"For crimes of murder of the foulest sort, I am forced to sentence you, former captain Roland Brage, to death." A less spirited but no less loud cheering of approval came from the crowd again, the towns people continuing to hurl curses at the subdued man. At the same time the two nearby guards readied his noose to a wooden beam connected to the platform.

"We cannot bring back those that Brage has slaughtered," Berrun began once more as the crowd grew quieter. "But we may still exact justice in their stead." He spoke to the crowd before turning to the guilty man once more.

"May Helm watch over you in the afterlife." He finished before stepping off from the platform, the same two guards now placing a small stool underneath Brage while fastening his noose properly.

Berrun soon took his place next to me and Imoen without a word, his eyes held firmly upon the doomed man. I did not dare speak as the crowd turned to complete silence, waiting patiently as the guards made the last preparations. Once they were done a man with the symbol of Helm over his breastplate ascended the stairs next, quietly speaking a few words to Brage as the former captain of the guard stood straight on his elevated position. His gaze remained steady on the ground, refusing to acknowledge anything being said to him. The priest soon finished his one sided conversation and patted the man on the shoulder before making his way back down amongst the watching crowds. The scene remained eerily quiet, not a single word spoken. A bird of prey squawked high in the sky above us, causing Brage to look up. He looked far off into the sky, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he closed his eyes.

Finally one of the guards gave the order and the two guardsmen beside Brage removed the stool, leaving a foot of open space as Brage dangled in the air, completely helpless. The chains around his ankles and hands shook noisily as he weakly tried to reach up to his neck, desperately attempting to prolong his death despite the circumstances. He gasped and shook in the air, the two nearby guardsmen holding him still as he slowly perished in the air. Imoen had looked away but I couldn't force myself not to, despite my best efforts. Some of the crowd began to depart as he slowly died, his death a long and painful one. When he finally passed and his body went still Berrun turned to me, his gaze set as stone.

"I knew him and his family well. They will be surely missed." He spoke tiredly before leaving the place. I took the hint and followed along, nudging Imoen to follow as well. I gave one last look to the now dead Brage, the rope that killed him being cut as they began to take his body away for burial. We walked for some time before Berrun spoke again, turning to me as we walked back to his home.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Alerac. I was hoping to hold a small celebration for you and your companions before we left." He explained before looking back to the dirt path, his face contorted with a sour look. "But I do not think that would be proper now."

"I understand. We have much traveling ahead of us as is, it would be best if we left soon." I agreed in a solemn tone, ending our conversation for the moment.

In truth I wouldn't have minded his offer of celebration, it probably would have done this town some good. Alas we still had much walking to do. After all, who knew when the contact in Beregost would leave? He was our only hope in finding more information on who we still sought, we had little time to spare. We eventually reached the mayor's manor and stopped in front of the large front doors. The mayor then turned to me, an indiscernible look across his face.

"You and your companions are capable of great things Alerac, but it is you who leads them, no one else." He said to me with a considering look, studying me carefully as he spoke.

"You will lead them to either glory or destruction I think, or perhaps even a little of both. Just know that whatever path you take, you must remember those who you fight for, both dead and living." He explained somewhat cryptically before patting me on the shoulder, a slight smile on his face. Berrun then opened the heavy wooden doors and entered before I could answer, leaving me to my thoughts. I looked to Imoen but she had little to say, instead giving me a strange look before entering the large building as well.

Sage advice from an old man, I thought. If only I fully knew what he meant by them.

* * *

Nearly an hour passed as we waited for the last of our party to rejoin us at Berrun Ghastkill's manor. After entering the place I had immediately gathered the rest of my possessions from my room and now waited with the others in the sitting room. Berrun traded stories with us in the meantime, him and Minsc getting along quite well. He was apparently a famed ranger before settling down as mayor of Nashkel, having many stories of adventure to share with us all. Xan and Imoen had also become somewhat of friends in this time, the young girl immediately interested in his spell casting abilities. I was a little worried at first with her consorting with such a despair ridden fellow but she seemed to bring out some of the life in him, as was her nature I guess. I smiled a little at that, glad to know she was at least happy despite the troubles that plagued us.

After awhile I grew concerned over what was taking Khalid and Jaheira so long. They knew we were expecting to leave sometime soon, and Jaheira's reaction to my presence this morning was not too comforting either. It was not long before the small halfing man and strange wizard came up to me with questions of their disappearance as well, though their reasons were not of worry.

"How long must we wait fer yer little goody-goody friends to show up? I grow tired with all this standing about!" The smaller of the two complained in earnest, his temper a very short one apparently.

"We wait until they return. Just be patient." I said in a slightly irritated tone, already feeling a headache coming on from his anger ridden nonsense.

"Bah! Ye just remember we only stay for as long as we see fit. We owe ye nothing but our lives, and even that isn't much." He angrily made clear before hobbling off to busy himself with something else, leaving the now alone wizard in green as he watched him leave.

"And you?" I asked as I rubbed my temples with a hand. He then looked to me, a sudden unsettling grin gracing his lips.

"I've no complaints, dear friend. His manner is most amusing though, is it not?" He asked with sudden enthusiasm, nearing uncomfortably close to me which forced me to take a step back.

"Uhh, I guess, sure?" I answered in slight confusion which somehow caused the deranged man to suddenly burst into laughter. He then walked off to rejoin his companion, spouting incoherent nonsense all the way as he continued to laugh. What ANYTHING had to do with dragons with feet like rabbits, I had no clue. Eventually Jaheira and Khalid returned, the two immediately talking with the mayor about something. The conversation did not last long however, as Berrun quickly nodded back to them in understanding before grabbing everyone's attention.

"I was hoping to do this with a little more ceremony, but I suppose this will have to do. Alerac, if you would please." He explained before asking me move closer, revealing three large sacks of coin from a nearby cupboard as I neared.

"As promised, here is the reward for saving Nashkel from its plight. It is little compared to the amount you all so rightly deserve, but I hope you can accept this with our greatest thanks." He then passed me the heavy bags of coin with a nod. I smiled back and shook his hand after handing off the money to Khalid, both him and Jaheira standing nearby with their own smiles.

The next few minutes were filled with some of us exchanging farewells with the mayor as everyone prepared to leave. I was the first to head outside, the air feeling much cooler since entering the place only a couple hours ago. It was midday but it was quiet here, the mayor's dwelling a slight distance away from the rest of the town. Imoen soon joined me by my side, casting me a curious grin.

"Something on your mind Imoen?" I asked with a raise of my brow. She took a moment to speak, a slight smile still on her face as she considered the question.

"Do you think we count as real adventurers now Ale? I mean, we did just save an entire town and all, not many out there who can claim that now can they?" She queried with hardly contained excitement, our accomplishments only now setting in for her it seemed.

"I suppose you're right. It feels good to help those in need." I answered back with a smile. Though I spoke the truth it was not all I felt. I still wonder what my life might have been had Gorion and I not been forced to leave Candlekeep, sealing our fate for a life such as this.

"I bet Gorion would be real proud of us, huh?" She then asked which caught me by surprise. She always had a way with reading my mind at times. I gave a slight chuckle in response at first, causing Imoen to look back at me with interest.

"Yes. I'm sure he would." I agreed simply, our conversation coming to an end just as everyone else began to exit the manor.

Once everyone was outside I was once again surprised to see how many of us there truly were. Ten altogether, though I could guess only a few would stay for long. With a final nod we began our trek back to Beregost, with me and Imoen at the front. As we walked some of the townsfolk parted to make way for our group. Whether it was in admiration after hearing what we had done for them or simply distrust of strangers, I did not know. We soon passed the stone bridge that was the primary entrance to town, a few nearby Nashkel guards giving us all silent nods as we left.

"Not a very joyous goodbye for Minsc and his friends methinks." Minsc suddenly remarked as we left Nashkel in the distance.

"Maybe the next town we save will be more grateful." I said in response to humor the addled man, growing used to his lighthearted presence.

"We were paid. That is all that matters." Edwin snorted in disagreement, ever the one to speak up only when it suited him.

I would have responded with something to squash his constant disdain when a man suddenly came into view ahead of us. He wore a dark lengthy cloak that obscured his face completely. He seemed an odd sight, but I only took notice when he suddenly stopped directly in our path. He looked up from beyond his hood and stared directly at me, instinctively causing me to near my hand to my blade. In a flash he opened his cloak and drew two long blades from his side, his gaze still completely set upon me.

"I am death come for thee. Surrender, and thy passage shall be...quicker."

**~TBC**

**Secondary Note:** Oh great, these people again. It seems 'Minsc and friends' can't help but step into more mercenaries out to kill them everywhere they go. I wonder what the price for Alerac's head will be this time?

**Drow Translations:**

_Jaluk_ - Male

_X'ianxin_ - Murderer


	18. Sometimes, Words aren't Enough

_**Notes:**_ Hey everyone, I'm back with page number eighteen. Same old same old here. Assassins, awkward romantic involvement...Minsc.

Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this one. Also be sure to review and favorite!

* * *

**Sometimes, Words aren't Enough  


* * *

**

"Surrender?" I asked in confusion after pulling my blade free in defense, taken completely aback by his sudden threat. "And what have we done to earn this hostility?"

"An apt question, though I know not. Why the great NIMBUL has been hired to deal with the likes of you, I'll never know." He answered with distinct inflection on what I assumed was his own name. Everyone had drawn free their various weapons now, all eyes on the black clad man before us.

"Another assassin I assume. Be warned hireling, you will not take us so easily." Jaheira advised from beside me, her simple staff pointed downward in preparation for the expected fight. The rest of my party readied themselves as well, most of us slowly edging their way into surrounding the lone mercenary. He took little notice to Jaheira's threat however, merely turning his head to her for a moment with the same emotionless stare as before.

"Struggle if you must, dead-ones. I do not mind working for my money." He explained with a shrug, twirling both identical blades in his hands while cracking his neck twice.

"Foolish or not, Minsc must fight thee! For we are many, and only you stand to oppose us!" Minsc boomed from nearby, pointing out the obvious numerical advantage we had over him.

In response Nimbul gave the barest hint of a smirk, his eyes still dead set upon me. A moment later he uttered a single word of power and in an instant almost a dozen exact copies of him stood before us, a line of his identical clones now on par with our own numbers.

"Not this again..." I cursed from under my breath, immediately remembering my last run in with this kind of spell. It did not end so well.

With a yelling charge the battle had begun. Every last Nimbul clone followed each others exact movements, charging at us as one without stopping. I met the attack from the Nimbul I faced, his blades scraping against my own loudly. We traded several blows before he backed off, jumping back from a wide strike of my sword that nearly disemboweled him. Amazingly none of his clones had dissipated from our combined attacks. Blade, arrow and magic alike, they would not falter.

"His spell is not fading, we must strike the right one!" I hollered loudly to my comrades, though evidently it did little good. Minsc charged forward with bestial fury, his large blade slicing through one of the copies near the far end before he finally charged right on through it, leaving a confused Minsc on the other side. Nimbul soon approached us all again, though it was only I who suffered his constant blows. Between evading one blade and blocking the other with my shield he somehow managed to kick me with force, square into my chest. I fell down with a grunt, my vision going blurry for a moment. I clutched my chest in agony, struggling to get back up. I would not have mercy however.

Just as the assassins blades drew close he was struck across the forearm by one of Khalid's own curved blades, causing him to lurch back for a moment as a line of blood spilled across his torn clothing. As I struggled to get back to my feet he was now upon Khalid, hacking and slashing so wildly it was a wonder the half-elf warrior could keep up for so long. Eventually one of Khalid's very blades broke in half with a sudden swipe, the fragmented metal flying everywhere. Khalid barely had time to look in sudden shock before Nimbul was upon him again, bashing him across the face with the hilt of his sword which sent Khalid down into the dirt.

"Khalid!" Jaheira cried out as her husband fell, replacing his position as she kept the assassin busy while I recovered. His many copies continued to confuse us all, making us think we finally had a clear opening, only to find our attacks pass right through him. After pummeling back Jaheira with a final heavy boot to her unprotected leg which sent her sprawling as well, he turned back to me. All around us my friends continued to fruitlessly attack the many shadowy clones he possessed, gaining nothing but more tired with each assault. He began to make another charge for me and I prepared for it, raising both my shield and blade to him as he ran for me. He was still several feet away when a flare of light caught the corner of my eye, distracting me for a moment. A white glowing orb of light whizzed through the air and struck the real Nimbul head on, forcing him to come to a halt. Viconia gave an accomplished grin as the many shadowy copies of the assassin finally faded, leaving a once again lone Nimbul, his most powerful defense now gone.

"Accursed wench!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, his attention now upon her as he gave her an icy glare. Viconia's smirk quickly disappeared as Nimbul dropped both of his blades and worked a quickly forming sphere of energy in his hands. In an instant several balls of glowing red light emerged from his opened palms and hurtled towards her. She gave a cry of pain as they struck before crumpling to the ground, my eyes now glued onto her unmoving form in horror.

"NO!" I screamed in a panicked rage before looking back to the assassin. He quickly gathered both of his blades from the dirt, just in time as I rushed to face him once more. I was now the one with the upper hand, my attacks growing ever closer while his own barely reaching me at all. After making another wide slice he quickly saw his opening and slammed me in the chest with another forceful kick. However this time I barely gave any notice, still standing despite the powerful attack. Immediately I responded in kind, my blade seeking his chest.

My long steel blade entered his lower torso with ease, the man having no armor whatsoever to protect himself. Nearly half a foot of the gore covered sword burst free through his back, his expression of pure surprise while mine of deepest hatred. I continued to stare him down with a grimacing look as he clutched at the hilt of my sword weakly before I quickly jerked my blade free, slicing his bloodied hands as he stumbled back in shock. His mouth dribbled blood as he fell down to the earth, still clutching at the open wound at his gut. I breathed heavily for a moment as I tried to calm myself, quickly realizing I had completely lost myself once again despite the swiftness of everything that had transpired. I then threw my blood soaked sword to the ground and let go of my shield, rushing over to Viconia's side.

"Viconia!" I all but screamed as I ran to kneel beside her, her motionless form and closed eyes bringing me to even greater alarm. I grabbed one of her hands with both of mine, looking over to anyone nearby for aid.

"Someone, quickly! She needs-"

"_Honglath_ _dosstan_ _dos mal'ai_, I'll be fine." Viconia suddenly muttered as she fluttered her eyes open and coughed, slowly easing herself up to a sitting position with my help.

"But...how?" I asked in unrestraind surprise, sincerely believing she were dead just now. Her hood was down as she rubbed at her head, the contrast between her dark skin and her silvery white hair ever the odd difference in these surroundings.

"All Drow have a natural immunity to most magical powers. The _rivvil's_ spell did little harm to me." She explained in somewhat of a daze, the assassin's attack obviously having an effect on her despite her explanation. Though I did not know why just then, I felt compelled to hug her, or at least do _something_ to express my worry I surely felt just now. Instead I stared back at her, utterly clueless on what else to say or do.

"You can let go of me now, _jaluk_. I am not a child in need of coddling." She suddenly scolded me before drawing her taken hand away from my grasp, an angry glare cast in my direction.

"S-sorry, I was just making sure you were well." I hastily explained in my defense, rubbing at the back of my neck in embarrassment as I looked her way.

She merely gave me another harsh albeit less angered look before bringing her attention to the sky above. She gave a slight hiss before pulling her hood back over her head, the brightness of day still a discomfort for her it seemed. I offered a hand to her as she attempted to stand back up but ignored me, instead rising on her own without a further look in my direction. Disheartened, I gazed at her feeling rather unappreciated as she brushed the dirt from her clothing some feet away, only a sudden tap on my shoulder bringing me back to reality. As I swirled back around I was surprised to see Khalid, his haggard form immediately catching my attention. His left cheek was bruised and cut while blood dripped from his nose down to his chin. Only the quick wiping from a cloth in his hand seeking to control the flow.

"Khalid! Are you alright?" I asked in surprise just as Jaheira and Imoen joined us. I noticed the proud woman suffered a slight limp as well, though she did well to hide it.

"I'll be al-r-right, 'tis but a flesh w-wound." He excused in an even less intelligible manner than usual. Not only did he suffer his stuttering problem but now his nose seemed to be broken. I almost smirked in sudden amusement by his words but managed to catch myself, instead turning to Jaheira next.

"And you Jaheira?" I questioned with a glance at her leg, a large dark bruise already beginning to form at the exposed flesh near her thigh.

"I have suffered worse, do not worry yourself." She excused as well with a hand, though it felt hard not to feel so. Besides Imoen, these two were practically the only ones I could trust out here on my own. Though I've had little worries so far over some of the others currently in my group on where their allegiances might lie, it was obvious a little gold could sway the side of many a corrupt individual. I already knew a certain few in my group were less than trustworthy as is...

"But it's my fault you were both injured!" I spoke with renewed vigor, sudden guilt spilling over into my words. "He did not say it, but I _know_ he was after me alone, just as the others were. Both of you could have died..."

The two looked to each other for a moment before looking back to me, Jaheira moving a hand to my shoulder as she spoke.

"We are the ones who chose to follow you on your journey, Alerac. You cannot take responsibility every time one of us comes in harms way." She explained on both her and Khalid's behalf, though this time it was necessary considering her husband's current condition.

"If it would make you feel any better, we do have our own ulterior motives for joining you."

"J-jaheira..." Khalid managed before having to wipe at his broken nose as another line of blood ran down his upper lip.

"Which we will speak of another day." She said to her husband with a placating look before turning back to me, her emerald eyes hard and piercing, yet comforting in a way.

"We still seek justice for Gorion's murder just as much as you do Alerac. Our fate in all of this is now intertwined with yours, until the very end." She explained with a final nod, the two determined not to give up on this chase at all it seemed. I gave a slight smile before looking down to my feet, feeling quite lucky to have such dependable friends as these.

"Very well. I will attempt to keep my worries to a minimum." I said with the same smile, the both of them returning the gesture as well. The two soon left as Jaheira tended to Khalid's injuries, leaving only Imoen and I to watch over everyone as our companions recuperated from battle.

"Some fight huh?" She asked with a grin, her bow still slung over her shoulder. "I didn't hit nothin' but shadows, how are you doing?" Her mood turned slightly worrisome with that, obviously taking note to my twice struck abdomen.

"Fine, I guess. Still hurts, but I'll manage." I said with a shrug as I gingerly patted at my leather and chain covered chest. No doubt I will have a very colorful bruise for later.

"Well that's good." She said with returned cheeriness, instantly forgetting her latest concern over my health. "Though I am curious about something, if ya don't mind me asking."

"Go ahead." I said with a shrug, my gaze slowly veering off on its own accord towards the nearby Viconia who looked my way for a moment but immediately turned away again with a huff.

"Sooo, what's with you and Viconia huh? Holdin' her hand and all, worried sick she might be hurt." She then asked with a more devious grin than before. Her sudden question caused me to immediately whip my head back to her in surprise, finding it hard to say anything in return.

"What? I- well, she was hurt wasn't she? I'd be just as concerned if it was you." I explained rather quickly in the most indifferent way I could. Imoen would not be fooled however, her amused grin causing my face to grow warmer in response.

"You men sure get dumb around pretty girls." She said with a roll of her eyes. "Even _I_ know Drow have natural resistance to magic. And yet there you were, ready to curse the very gods for taking your _beloved_ away from you." She mocked with a giggle which caused me to feel even more embarrassed than before.

"Oh be quiet Imoen! You don't know what you're talking about!" I demanded in annoyance, my stance feeling rigid and uncomfortable though this only amused Imoen even further. I'm sure she would have continued on with her jests but thankfully Xan had suddenly appeared, his face stuck in that same statue like way it has always been since departing the mines.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He asked of us solemnly with his hands clasped behind his back, Imoen's laughter only now coming to an end.

"Not at all, Imoen was just telling me an amusing joke. Weren't you Imoen?" I asked her with my jaw set and my eyes giving her a warning glare. She seemed to take the hint thankfully, putting her hands up defensively as she fought to not burst into another bout of laughter at my expense.

"Yeah yeah, I'm a riot." She managed much more calmly before giving me a light punch to my shoulder. My mood lightened a bit after that, thankful for the conversation to be switching away from me to something else. Xan waited patiently until the both of us had stopped our back and forth before reemerging his hands from behind his back with something in his hand.

"We searched the assassins person and found this, among other things." He explained as he handed me the furled note for my inspection.

"I had no idea you were a target for bounty hunters. My sincerest condolences." He continued drearily before giving a slight dip of his head. His gesture felt like it would have had much more meaning had it not been with such gloomy manner he seemed to keep. Nevertheless I gave a slight nod in return.

"It's a long story." I said with a look to Imoen, both of our moods much more composed now. I grimaced slightly before opening the note, the constant reading of bounty notices and plots to upturn the _Sword Coast_ of late a far cry from my simple studies back in Candlekeep. It read:

* * *

_Nimbul,_

_The money you have received from Tranzig should cover your usual fee. Your assignment is a difficult one, but I'm sure that you are up to the task. There is a group of mercenaries who should be coming through Nashkel in the next few days. They are led by a whelp named Alerac. You are to kill Alerac, and all that travel with him. I warn you; they might not look like much but they are very dangerous._

_Good hunting!_

_**TAZOK

* * *

**_Below Tazok's signature was a hand drawn likeness of me that was...perfect. Very different than the previous sketches of me. It felt hard to believe that someone had managed to draw me so well, instead believing it must have been some form of magic that captured my image so flawlessly. I gave a sigh before handing off the note to Imoen, knowing she would have asked for it immediately afterwards anyways.

"Wow Ale, this is...this is you!" Imoen exclaimed in surprise, her eyes not daring to move away from the simple note in her hands.

"I know. It must be some kind of spell that helped create this exact image of me. I know of no other explanation." I surmised with a shrug, never the one to be too surprised by the many forms of spellcraft I've seen all my life. Especially as of late, considering more often than naught it was aimed against me or my friends.

"Correct." Xan suddenly spoke up following my guess. "I've seen its use before in an elven artists paintings when he requested the help of a spell caster's assistance in his work. Ingenious really, that they would think of using this spell for a purpose such as this." He mused with a hand held under his chin. Imoen nearly jumped in excitement at this information, apparently just as intrigued with it as much as Xan was. Though I hardly gave any interest at all.

"You're a mage too, aren't you Xan? Can you do stuff like this?" She asked with a hopeful look in her eyes, practically forgetting the previous conversation entirely. As was her way.

"I suppose I could." Xan considered with a nod. "It is not the most hardest of spells, though it would take some time to perfect." He mused with the same lingering look of sadness.

The two continued to chat for some time while I managed to sneak away to think on my own. This Tranzig mentioned in the letter was the same man who we needed to search for, and now it seems for even more good reason. I highly doubted he was the sole person responsible for heading these assassination attempts on me, but I was certain he would have the information I required once we found him.

And then Tazok would be next.

* * *

We continued our trek north for some hours before it began to grow dark once more and forced us to make camp. I almost thought better to continue on through the night but decided not to. Jaheira still had a significant limp to her stride, though I did not tell anyone that was the real reason. We would need our energy once we reached Beregost anyways, wouldn't we? At least, that's what I kept telling myself. Walking this same road the majority of us traveled only a few days ago felt somewhat comforting to me, in a way. To travel amongst familiar surroundings, even if it were only a slight memory.

Our campsite led several feet away from the cobble stone road, nearly a half dozen scattered tents between us all filling the small clearing. Dinner was mostly the same dried meat rations I was used to, though Imoen somehow managed to get her hands on some fresh fruit which she shared with me. I sat wordlessly next to the fire after everyone had finished eating, half preoccupied with poking at the crackling flames with a stick as I sat in troubling thought. I thought often during our travels, though what plagued my mind now was something that surprised me.

Twice have I suffered vivid dreams of the dead, both of my father and even my enemy, Mulahey. The thought of sleep only brought to surface fears I did not even know I had. I grew sick of facing these constant challenges in my life, and now it felt like even in my dreams I was not safe from them. I was not any closer in learning why I was so different than the companions I traveled with, or anyone else for that matter, despite feeling like the answer was right in front of me. But the dreams...

Did they know? Or did I know, and merely hid this knowledge from my conscience self? All of these unanswered questions were maddening, constantly taunting me with the hidden truth that felt just out of reach. I quickly threw the charred stick into the fire in a ill controlled bout of anger, just as a certain woman appeared from across the fire pit.

"Viconia!" I uttered in surprise, nearly standing up to explain my sudden outburst to her. Instead she held me down with a dismissive hand, her mood obscured well despite her hood already being pulled down.

"Have you a moment?" She asked calmly some feet away. I gave a quick nod in return, the slender woman taking a seat next to me a moment later. I waited patiently as she stared off into the fire before she finally uttered a sigh and closed her eyes in preparation.

"I feel I must apologize...again, for my actions earlier today." She admitted with a frown, looking as if she swallowed her very pride by uttering those few words. My mood changed from startled surprise to one of indifference however, knowing well where the conversation was heading.

"It seems like you're doing an awful lot of apologizing lately Viconia." I answered back rather boredly, not feeling in the mood with tolerating another one of her mind games tonight.

"It is not something I am used to _jaluk_." She suddenly snapped in return, though her face showed she immediately regretted her words.

"I am sorry Alerac...but you have to understand, my people often see such things as a sign of weakness." She explained with a glare towards the fire before turning to me again, her face a frown of regret. "You have been very understanding for a surfacer, but this is...this is hard for me."

"What is?" I asked somewhat worriedly then, unsure of what she meant by all of this. Her proud demeanor faltered for a moment, the dusk skinned woman finding distinct trouble with this admission.

"Speaking the way you do, how one is supposed to act. This world is backwards to me, and yet I have been living upon this bright roofless land for some time."

She sighed a second time and looked away as we sat in silence for a short while, my gaze ceasing to leave her troubled form now. She looked utterly despondent following these last few words, completely unlike her usual self. Once again her armor had cracked, revealing the true Viconia she so desperately tried to keep hidden from us all. Less was she a cold-hearted temptress, but now a scared woman with no one else to turn to for comforting.

"Only the goddess Shar has kept me alive thus far. I am alone in this world, and despised by all." She continued in the same solemn tone, my heart aching with every dour spoken word. Before I could stop myself I moved closer to her and held her soft hands within my own, though she did not fight me this time.

"Viconia please, I explained this to you before. You are amongst friends now." I reassured her with a smile which caught her by surprise. The feeling soon faded from her however and she looked away, though it was not with anger that she spoke again.

"And yet these friends still despise me. I am no fool." She said in the same dreary tone as before. But I did not believe that. I put more pressure into her hands and stared deep into her dark eyes this time, willing her to believe me for once.

"But you are if you cannot see the truth right in front of you! I would never turn my back on you Viconia, I _am_ your friend." I said with as much conviction as I could muster, speaking directly from my heart as Imoen had done so for me.

She remained quiet at first, left speechless as she considered my words. "You would truly accept a drow...as your friend?" She voiced in disbelief, her voice almost a whisper.

I nodded back with a smile, which she quickly returned with one of he own. A moment later her lips were suddenly pressed against mine, catching me completely by surprise. After another shock filled moment I returned the embrace, enjoying every unbelievable moment of it as we held onto each other for what felt like the longest time. Her lips felt soft to the touch, the very warmth and scent of her body flooding my mind. Our hands grasped onto each other in the heat of the moment, seeking the companionship we both so desperately desired.

Eventually the kiss soon ended and we released our embrace to a farther yet still comfortable distance. I could not bring myself to say anything afterwards, too dumbfounded as I stared back at her with too many thoughts filling my head all at once. Her smile held as she embraced me a second time, only this time it was merely a hug. She held onto me tightly despite the slight discomfort we felt from of both of our chain mail protective pressing into each other. Despite this, it was still one of the greatest moments I've felt in a very long time.

"_Bel'la dos_." She whispered in my ear before planting another soft kiss on my cheek. My smile renewed as I closed my eyes and hugged harder, willing this moment to last an eternity.

If only...

* * *

The moments following the kiss were less awkward than I first expected.

Viconia and I talked quietly together for a time, recalling only fond memories of our past life while ignoring the more harsher ones. To my surprise Viconia had much to talk about, having lived nearly as long as everyone else in our party put together. I could tell even her most happiest of memories were not as great as she had hoped unfortunately, but she carried on despite this for my own listening interest. The life of a drow was indeed cruel and full of hatred, something I felt glad to have never experienced. Often she would mention having a brother she was quite fond of, but never divulged further when asked upon him. Her sisters were a much different story, as the female sex was dominant in drow society and usually only sought to gain power for their own. Even if it meant murdering one of their own bloodline. I made pointedly clear to her that though I may be the one leading this group, we were of all still of equal standing amongst friends. She still remained quite wary on believing such things, but I had a feeling she would come around given enough time.

It felt strange at first that I was lecturing a woman so much more experienced than I on such simple things as trust and true companionship, but she listened nonetheless. More than once would she interrupt me and call my claims foolish or stupid, but would later take back her accusations and continue to listen on intently. She was definitely trying at least. Our discussion lasted some time through the night, our companions thankfully allowing us some time together undisturbed. Alas all things must come to an end however, as we would need our sleep come tomorrow. After escorting her to her own tent we shared another kiss together before finally parting, the shock from earlier fading just enough that I felt considerably more embarrassed than before.

"Good night, Viconia." I said with an awkward smile as she pulled away. She smiled back in turn, though with a much more confident look in her eyes now.

"Rest well, Alerac." She agreed before departing for her own tent for the night.

I stood there for awhile thinking back on all that had happened these last few hours, the feelings I felt for her now still new and exciting to me. When my thoughts began to drift elsewhere I returned to the fire pit, having nearly forgotten some of my possessions from earlier. I unintentionally smiled to myself as I walked, feeling the happiest I've been in quite some time. I soon found my blade amongst other things next to the nearby fire pit, the embers merely a smolder now. I had kept it with me after securing the rest of my belongings in my tent, just in case. I quickly grabbed it from the dead tree it laid against, not bothering to secure it to my belt since it was already within its sheath. When I turned around I stopped in my tracks, an unexpected figure looming before me. And she did not look all too pleased.

"Oh, Jaheira. Do you need something?" I asked after composing myself some, though she continued to stand there with her arms crossed and an unpleasant look across her face.

"You play a dangerous game by involving yourself with that drow." She accused with a disapproving frown, suddenly making me feel like a meek child being scolded by her mother.

"Have you no mind of your own? Do you not realize the danger she poses?" She continued with the same nasty tone, the surprise of her venomous words completely putting me off guard. I took a moment to calm myself before speaking, not wishing to deal with another argument with the ever easily angered druid.

"That drow you speak of so harshly has done nothing to warrant your hatred Jaheira. And I would prefer it if you would call her by her name, she deserves at least that much." I told her with a cold look of my own, trying my best to keep my emotions in check.

"Ha! Done nothing?" She scoffed with little humor in her voice. "She seeks only to control you! Had I not stopped her in Nashkel, she would have taken full advantage of your drunken foolish self and have you at her command by morning!" She warned with fiery certainty, though I shook my head in disbelief. She was completely out of line this time.

"You lie! You don't even know her." I said with an implicating finger sent her way. "You cannot even see past the color of her skin to see that she is as good a person as any. You are too blind to know what you say is false!" I bellowed loudly as my anger started to grow. Immediately Jaheira became flustered at this, taking her a moment to respond with anything at all.

"If Gorion were here to see this-" She hastily warned, though I immediately cut her off at the mention of my foster father's name.

"Gorion is DEAD, Jaheira. And you hold no authority over me, nor does Viconia!" I reminded her as I took a step closer, though she held her ground unfazed.

Our eyes locked together with barely contained anger burning on both sides, and for a moment it almost felt as if we were ready to trade blows. My hand instinctively inched its way closer to my blade still held in my other hand, ready to fight no matter who it might be. Only then did I notice Jaheira's staff, held tightly in her hand enough to make her knuckles go white. I was ready to say something else when out of nowhere a loud boom could be heard from across our campsite and a sudden burst of light spouted far into the air. Sparks flew everywhere and I could see the top of a nearby tree catch on fire, the ominous glow beneath it even more worrying. I looked up in sudden surprise as Jaheira immediately whipped around and did the same.

"We must be under attack!" Jaheira exclaimed with worried excitement, myself feeling the same as my eyes darted around, trying to find whoever was after us now. I unsheathed my blade and tossed its scabbard to the ground, immediately ready for a fight. Already shouts could be heard all around us as the tents inhabitants hastily exited with their own weapons drawn. My heart suddenly jumped as I heard a young girl scream, the shrill noise coming directly from where the fiery explosion began. I ran towards the noise, my heart beating quickly as I raced with an overpowering fear throbbing painfully inside me.

"Imoen!"

**~TBC**

**Secondary Note:** Another cliffhanger, my bad bro.

Felt good to finally progress the romance part for our protagonist Alerac, he could certainly use it after all. Funny how the first woman he had an immediate crush for was now ready to bash him across the head, while the woman he never thought to be involved with is instead his romantic interest. Man am I hilarious or what?

See you all again in another two(ish) weeks!

**Drow Translations:**

_Honglath_ _dosstan_ _dos mal'ai _- Calm yourself you idiot

_Rivvil's_ - Human's

_Jaluk_ - Male

_Bel'la dos_ - Thank you_  
_


End file.
